Histoire d'une louve
by Bibi017
Summary: Renieé par son père, détestée par sa mère, Bella part à la recherche de sa place dans la vie et la trouvera auprès de certains Quileute. Une Bella différente, plus forte mais détruite de l'intérieur. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez lire !
1. Note d'auteure

**IMPORTANT, À LIRE**

Maudit que ça commence mal cette histoire, une note de l'auteure avant même le premier chapitre. Je le sais et c'est la seule que vous aurez (**Note Bêta: Encore heureux! Sinon ça fait des fausses joies, et nous, tes lecteurs, ne voulons pas de fausse joie!...J'dis ça, j'dis rien...)**. J'ai simplement des petites choses à dire et je voulais le faire avant de commencer la parution du premier chapitre qui sera posté dans quelques jours.

1 – Pour ceux et celles qui aiment lire de longs chapitres, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas le cas de cette fic. Les chapitres ont entre 3 000 mots et 4 800 mots.

2 – Pour ceux et celles qui laisseront des "reviews", je réponderai avant la publication du chapitre suivant. Dans la mesure où je la reçois avant. **(N.B: Je confirme. Vous pouvez compter sur elle, elle vous répondra toujours.) **Pour les reviews des "anonymes" je réponderai à la fin du chapitre suivant, si reçu avant la parution.

3 – Les chapitres de cette fic contiennent plus d'un point de vue (POV) par chapitre. Encore une fois, désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'apprécient pas.

4 – Je publierai une fois par semaine. Peu importe le nombre de reviews que j'aurai, je ne publirai pas plus rapidement. Avez-vous une préférence pour une journée ?

5 – Il y a certains "faits" qui sont dans l'histoire originale, mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas le même personnage. Vous comprendrez pendant la lecture.

6 – En ce qui concerne les critiques, je suis ouverte, comme beaucoup d'auteur(e)s, aux critiques constructives. Si vous voulez simplement critiquer pour me blesser, je serai aussi blessante dans la réponse. Vous êtes avisé(e)s.

7 – Ma correctrice/Bêta est ma p'tite soeur de coeur, marmotte38. **(N/B: Salut à tous! Là, c'est la note d'auteure donc je me permets de laisser des commentaires. Mais vous ne serez aps embêter par mes comm' pendant votre lecture. Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes humaines, donc désolée pour les fautes qui sont passées à la trappe.)**

8 – Je vais donner la possibilité à marmotte de répondre aux reviews, ces réponses seront jointes aux miennes. Je me dis que si les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur(e), c'est aussi celui de la (le)bêta.

9 – Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer. Je me suis simplement amusée avec le tout. Je l'écrirai qu'une seule fois.

10 – Dernier point, j'ai ouvert un grouper "fermer" sur facebook pour ceux et celles qui désire y adhéré, on va dire, veillez m'envoyer un cours message et je vous y ajouterez. Nous pourrons discuter de toute sorte de chose. Vous n'avez qu'à aller sur **www.****facebook****.com/groups/226496080781275/** Si pour une raison quelconque vous n'y arrivez pas, essayé à l'adresse suivante :**.com**, dans le pire des cas, laissez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous enverrez une invitation.

Je fais un petit retour sur les reviews où commentaires, quand un(e) auteur(e) dit que c'est son seul salaire, c'est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation d'écrire un "roman" simplement une trace de votre passage.

C'est donc ainsi mes poules et mes poulets que je termine cette note d'auteure en vous souhaitant bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierai mon histoire. J'ai hâte de vous lire.

Amicalement

Bibi017

**N/B: Bienvenue à tous parmi nous! Enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un**_

**POV Bella**

Mon nom est Isabella Marie Uley, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 19 ans, mes cheveux sont bruns foncés, presque noirs, je les garde courts, juste sous mon lobe d'oreille, je mesure, 5 pieds et 10 pouces (1,78 mètre). Je suis de descendance Quileute donc ma peau est tannée. Je ne sais rien sur mes ancêtres car ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé, du moins pas de ce genre de chose. Quand elle me parlait c'était pour me dire à quel point j'étais inutile, que mon supposé père l'a abandonnée quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte, comme si c'était de ma faute. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de moi, le moins elle me voyait, le mieux elle se portait. C'est Nana, comme je l'appelais affectueusement, qui prenait soin de moi. C'est elle qui me nourrissait, qui m'habillait, c'est elle qui m'a appris à chasser, à pêcher, à coudre, à tanner les peaux, à cuisiner, les traditions, elle m'a montré tout ce qu'elle savait.

Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, je suis tombée malade, j'avais de la fièvre, j'avais mal dans tous les muscles et les os de mon corps. J'ai été dans cet état pendant deux jours avant que Nana se présente à la maison accompagnée du chaman qui est aussi le guérisseur de la tribu. Ils m'ont découverte semi-consciente couchée sur le plancher de ma chambre, le visage dans une flaque de mon vomi. Le chaman m'a examiné et j'ai finalement perdu conscience, quand je suis revenue à moi, je n'étais pas dans la chambre que j'avais dans la maison de celle qui était ma mère. Nana et le chaman étaient à mes cotés, Nana m'a expliqué que ma mère ne voulait plus de moi une fois que le chaman lui a expliqué ce qui m'arrivait. La colère que j'avais accumulée contre elle depuis du plus loin que je pouvais me rappeler a refait surface et j'ai commencé à trembler sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Nana et le chaman ont reculé et j'ai explosé en immense loup, brisant les meubles trop près de moi. J'étais en colère mais j'avais surtout peur de blesser ma douce Nana, donc je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai grogné, hurlé et gratté le plancher avec mes griffes acérées. Nana m'a dit que je devais me calmer, ce que j'ai réussi à faire, le chaman m'a expliqué ce qui m'arrivait et pourquoi ça m'arrivait et comment reprendre forme humaine. Quand j'ai repris ma forme humaine, Nana m'a dit que désormais j'allais vivre avec elle, dans un sens j'en fus heureuse. J'ai essayé de parler à ma mère après ma transformation, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'a jamais voulue et maintenant que j'étais un monstre elle me détestait encore plus. Le lendemain de cette conversation, elle a quitté la réserve sans dire à personne où elle allait, elle m'a abandonné et pour dire la vérité, j'en fus soulagé.

Pendant ma première année en tant que loup, la réserve a été attaquée par des vampires, oui les vampires existent, c'est même pour cette raison que je me transforme en loup et que les Abénakis, tribu où ma mère s'est réfugiée, se transforment en coyotes, malgré quelques différences entre les deux races. Enfin bref, la tribu fut attaquée et lors de la bataille j'ai été gravement blessée, ce qui fait que j'ai repris forme humaine en pleine bataille. Une femelle vampire m'a déchiré le côté droit du visage, elle a léché les plaies en me disant que mon sang goûtait aussi mauvais que mon odeur. Malheureusement pour moi, sa salive contenait du venin, j'ai donc trois affreuses cicatrices, de la racine de mes cheveux à mon menton. Je suis marquée à vie et ces marques je les ai eu lors d'une bataille qui m'a presque couté la vie.

Peu de temps après l'attaque, Nana est tombée malade, elle ne pouvait plus prendre soin d'elle-même, j'ai alors décidé de prendre soin d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi il y a tant d'années. Je l'aidais pour tout, le ménage, le lavage, les repas, son bain, la coucher, la lever. Ça a duré quatre ans, par une belle soirée d'été, Nana regardait la télévision au rez-de-chaussée et moi j'étais à l'étage dans ma chambre, j'envoyais un e-mail au demi-frère de ma mère, quand Nana m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Par la tonalité de sa voix, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand je suis arrivée à ses côtés, elle s'est écrasée par terre. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne respirait vraiment pas bien. J'ai composé le 911, pendant que l'opératrice me posait des questions, j'ai vu la peau de ma douce Nana changer de couleur, elle ne respirait plus tout ce qu'elle faisait était expirer l'air de ses poumons. Malgré que je paraissais calme à l'extérieur, j'étais pétrifiée et une vraie boule de nerfs à l'intérieur. Quelques heures plus tard, on m'a annoncé que Nana était morte d'une crise cardiaque. Une semaine plus tard, Nana fut mise en terre selon la tradition Abénakis et je me retrouvais seule.

Je n'ai pas été capable de rester dans la maison de Nana, je la voyais toujours étendue par terre, cherchant son souffle. J'ai donc communiqué avec mon oncle Charlie, le demi-frère de ma mère et lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui rendre une petite visite. Oncle Charlie venait deux fois par an sur la réserve pour nous faire une petite visite, quand ma mère m'a mis dehors, il venait me voir chez Nana, un soir, je lui ai dit mon secret, au départ il ne m'a pas crue, je lui ai alors montré je me suis transformée en louve devant lui. Il m'a dit que ça lui importait peu si je me transformais en gros chien, qu'il m'aimait quand même et que de toute façon, il a toujours voulu un gros chien.

Donc me voici aujourd'hui, au volant de mon camion, un F-350 de couleur rouille, en route pour Forks, petite ville dans l'État de Washington aux États-Unis. Je dois avouer que je ne vais pas chez Charlie seulement pour le voir ou pour une visite de courtoisie, il m'a déjà dit qu'il vit près de La Push, la réserve de la tribu Quileute. Nana m'a dit un jour que pour savoir où on va, faut savoir d'où on vient, donc je vais essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur mes ancêtres, peut-être qu'après ça j'aurai un sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose, d'être quelqu'un. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour moi, les gens savaient que je n'étais pas de leur tribu et je fus mise à l'écart, quand je me suis transformé, j'ai eu des amis mais encore là, je n'étais pas comme eux.

Je ne sais pas où demeure mon oncle, je n'y ai jamais été, quand ma mère lui rendait visite, elle me laissait à la réserve. Je sais que Charlie est le chef de police de la ville, je me rends donc au commissariat, ce qui est assez facile à trouver dans une petite ville. En entrant dans la bâtisse, je me rends à la réceptionniste qui se lime les ongles en regardant une revue. Je me racle la gorge pour faire connaître ma présence.

**- Que puis-je pour vous ?** Demande-t-elle sans me regarder.

**- J'aimerais voir le chef Swan s'il vous plaît.** Lui dis-je poliment.

**- Avez-vous rendez-vous ?** Demande-t-elle d'un ton morne.

**- Euh non.** Répondis-je abasourdie.

**- En voulez-vous un ?** C'est quoi cette merde ?

**- Depuis quand il faut un rendez-vous pour rencontrer le chef de police ?** Demandai-je en haussant un peu la voix. La femme me regarde, ses yeux se fixent sur le côté droit de mon visage. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Un policier s'approche.

**- Puis-je vous aider ? **Demande-t-il me fixant lui aussi.

**- J'aimerais voir Charlie Swan.** Répétai-je les dents serrées. La porte d'un bureau s'ouvre.

**- Bella ? Que fais-tu au poste ? As-tu des problèmes? **Demande oncle Charlie que je reconnais sans le regarder.

**- Oncle Charlie, je ne savais pas si tu étais à ta maison, j'ai donc pris une chance et arrêter ici.** Mentis-je, je ne peux pas avouer devant des inconnus que je ne sais pas où mon oncle vit.

Charlie me dit que j'ai bien fait d'arrêter au commissariat, il a surement détecté le mensonge que j'ai dit. J'attends Charlie assise dans mon camion, je ne voulais plus me faire dévisager par la réceptionniste et les policiers où les gens qui entre et sorte. Après quelques minutes, je prends la route derrière oncle Charlie et son auto-patrouille. Je stationne mon camion devant la maison et en ouvrant la porte je suis attaquée par une odeur de bonbon trop sucré et eau de javel, cette odeur appartient à un vampire. Je vais rejoindre oncle Charlie qui m'attend sur le porche, tout en regardant de tous les côtés pour repérer la sangsue. Oncle Charlie ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer en premier. Mes mains commencent à trembler, je pense à n Nana et je me calme. Charlie fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'un vampire est venu dans sa maison récemment car l'odeur est insupportable.

**- Veux-tu une bière ?** M'offre mon oncle.

**- Pourquoi pas.** Lui souris-je. Il va à la cuisine et revient avec quatre bières. Il en dépose deux sur la table de salon, m'en donne une et garde la dernière.

**- Comment vas-tu ?** Me demande-t-il.

**- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.** Répondis-je. **Nana était tout pour moi et là...** Je ne termine pas ma phrase la porte de la maison s'ouvre.

**- Kriss ?** Demande oncle Charlie

**- Ouais,** répond une voix féminine.

**- Au salon.** Lui dit-il. Une jeune fille d'environ mon âge apparaît et l'odeur de vampire augmente. **Kristen je te présente ta cousine Isabella, la fille de Renée ma demi-sœur. Isabella, c'est ma fille Kristen. **Nous présente oncle Charlie l'une à l'autre. Je me lève et lui tends la main, elle sent vraiment la sangsue. Comment est-ce possible, elle est vivante?

**- Ravie de te rencontrer, Kristen.** Lui souris-je. Elle ne bouge pas et me fixe.

**- Kristen.** Dit simplement oncle Charlie sur un ton de reproche.

**- Je préfère Kriss**, me dit-elle finalement, revenant à elle. **Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Isabella.** Elle me serre la main.

**- Je préfère Bella**, lui souris-je.

Kriss va à la cuisine préparer le repas, je lui offre mon aide mais elle refuse, elle me dit qu'avec toute la route que j'ai faite, j'ai sûrement besoin de repos. Je demande à tonton Charlie si je peux utiliser sa douche car je n'ai pas encore pris de chambre au motel. Charlie me regarde sévèrement et me dit qu'il n'est pas question que je demeure dans un motel quand il y a une chambre de disponible à l'étage et que je peux la prendre. J'entends Kristen souffler dans la cuisine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de ma présence. Je vais à mon camion, j'en profite pour respirer un peu d'air frais, oncle Charlie m'accompagne pour m'aider avec mes bagages. Je sors une valise, un sac de voyage et un sac à dos.

**- As-tu autre chose ?** Demande tonton Charlie. Je fais non de la tête. **Tu voyages léger pour une fille.** Rit-il.

**- Ce sont toutes mes possessions.** Lui dis-je, il cesse de rire.

Je prends ma valise et mon sac à dos, il prend le sac de voyage et nous entrons dans la maison. Je suis oncle Charlie qui monte à l'étage, il me dit où se situe sa chambre, la salle de bains, en passant devant la chambre de Kriss, l'odeur de vampire est très présente. Je me demande ce qui se passe ici. Je dépose mes choses sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et prends des vêtements et ma trousse de bain. Je prends une longue douche, j'en profite pour me nettoyer le nez et les poumons de l'odeur trop sucrée de cette maison. Une chance que j'ai un très bon contrôle sinon je pense que j'aurais explosé en plein milieu du salon.

Après le repas, j'aide Kriss à faire la vaisselle, j'en profite pour discuter un peu avec elle et essayer d'apprendre à la connaître un peu.

**- Alors Kriss, que fais-tu de tes journées ?** Demandai-je pour commencer la conversation.

**- Je vais encore à l'école**, sourit-elle. **Je suis à ma dernière année.** Précise-t-elle. **Et toi, ****tu es encore à l'école ?** Demande-t-elle.

**- Non, j'ai décroché il y a quelques années.** Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

**- Tu fais quoi si tu ne vas pas à l'école ?** Demande-t-elle curieusement.

**- Je faisais quelque petits travaux sur la réserve et je prenais soin de Nana.** Lui dis-je.

**- Nana ? Réserve ? Tu vivais sur une réserve ?** Elle n'en sait pas plus sur moi que j'en sais sur elle.

**- Nana est la femme qui a toujours pris soin de moi. Je vivais sur la réserve Soho, en Colombie-Britannique au Canada.**

Elle me pose des questions sur ma vie à la réserve et je lui pose des questions sur sa vie ici. J'ai appris qu'elle est venue vivre avec son père l'an dernier car sa mère voulait voyager avec son nouveau mari, que son meilleur ami est Quileute. Peu de temps après qu'on ait terminé de tout nettoyer, il y a une frappe à la porte, oncle Charlie dit à Kriss que Edward est arrivé. J'inspire, mes narines brûlent, mes mains commencent à trembler à un tel point que j'échappe l'assiette que je m'apprêtais à serrer. Kriss me demande si je suis bien, je me tourne et je la vois dans les bras d'une foutue sangsue. Je retiens un grondement, et lui dis que je vais bien et m'excuse pour l'assiette. La sangsue me dévisage énormément, je donne un petit sourire forcé.

**- Edward, je te présente ma cousine Bella. Bella, c'est mon copain Edward.** Nous présente Kriss. Je regarde le suceur de sang qui a les yeux noirs, et lui fait un signe de tête. Il me salue de la même façon.

Kriss et son ''_copain_'' s'installent à la table de la cuisine et ils font des travaux scolaires, je vais rejoindre oncle Charlie dans le salon et lui dis que je vais aller dans la chambre. Il me demande si je vais bien. Je lui dis que je suis simplement que je suis un peu fatiguée de toute la route des derniers jours. Charlie lève ces sourcils et me regarde intensément, il baisse ses yeux sur mes mains que j'ai fermées en poings serrés pour cesser les tremblements. Il fait un unique hochement de tête. Je monte à la chambre et ouvre la fenêtre, je ne peux croire qu'il y a un vampire dans cette maison, je ne pensais pas me retrouver à côtoyer un vampire en venant ici.

Peu de temps après qu'oncle Charlie est allé se coucher, j'entends Kriss discuter avec son _copain_.

**- C'est quoi le problème à ta cousine ?** Demande la sangsue.

**- Tu n'as qu'à lire dans son esprit.** Un liseur d'esprit, c'est quoi cette merde?

**- Je ne peux pas, son esprit m'est silencieux, comme le tien. **OK, il ne peut pas savoir à ce que je pense, donc il ne sait pas que je les écoute.

**- Je pensais que c'était rare.** Pleurniche-t-elle comme une enfant gâtée.

**- Ça l'est. Ça doit être un trait commun dans ta famille. Je t'ai déjà dit que les pensées de ton père me sont presque illisibles.** Il y a une pause dans leur discussion. **Sais-tu quelles sont ses origines ?** Lui demande-t-il.

**- Elle vient de la réserve Soho, de Colombie-Britannique. Pourquoi ?** Questionne-t-elle.

**- Je me demandais c'est tout.** Lui répondit-il. _**Pourtant il n'est pas supposé y en avoir d'autre.**_ Chuchote-t-il, trop bas pour que Kriss l'entende

**- As-tu besoin d'aller chasser ?** C'est quoi ce genre de questions ? **Tes yeux sont noirs.** Explique-t-elle. Maudite merde, elle sait ce qu'il est. Je mets les écouteurs de mon Ipod et lève le volume au maximum, je chante les chansons dans ma tête, je ne veux plus rien entendre j'en ai déjà trop entendu pour mon propre bien.

Je me réveille à l'aube comme à mon habitude. Je m'habille légèrement et je vais courir un peu, j'ai besoin de bouger, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Quand je reviens à la maison d'oncle Charlie, je m'aperçois que j'ai couru pendant près de deux heures. Je monte à la salle de bains, prends rapidement une douche et vais me faire un déjeuner, pour les gens ici je me fais un petit-déjeuner. Charlie me rejoint et me demande ce que je vais faire de ma journée. Je lui dis que je vais essayer de me trouver un emploi. Il me dit les endroits où je pourrais probablement être engagée, je le remercie mais refuse, je lui explique que travailler dans un endroit publique est impossible pour moi, surtout avec mon apparence. Il fronce les sourcils, je lui fais un petit sourire. Il me dit qu'il va parler à ses amis, que peut-être je pourrais aider des personnes âgées sur la réserve, faire ce que je faisais avec Nana. J'accepte cette proposition et le remercie. Comme je n'ai pas de cellulaire, il me laisse le sien et me dit qu'il va me téléphoner dès qu'il a parlé à ses amis. Tonton Charlie termine de manger et je fais la vaisselle, priant Nana de me permettre d'avoir un emploi sur la réserve et la force de vivre ayant un vampire près de moi.

Le _petit ami _de Kriss fait son apparition pendant qu'elle est dans la douche, je n'ai rien à lui dire et je ne souhaite pas rester dans la même maison que lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne le laisse pas paraitre mais je suis sous le choc, il a les yeux dorés. J'ai vu des vampires au yeux rouges, noirs et celle qui m'a fait mes marques avaient les yeux orange. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai envie de lui arracher sa sale gueule de sangsue.

**- Qu'es-tu vraiment ?** Demande-t-il d'une voix douloureusement douce pour mes oreilles. Je ne dis rien, un silence de plus en plus tendu s'installe entre nous.** Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais je sais que tu es quelque chose, et si tu blesses Kristen ou son père, tu auras à répondre de tes actes à moi et ma famille.** Je lève un sourcil et le regarde toujours fixement.

Kriss arrive au salon et embrasse la chose qu'elle a comme copain, j'en ai la nausée. Je ne peux croire que ce con pense que je vais blesser mon oncle et ma cousine, c'est à lui de faire attention, je ne ferai rien contre lui, pour l'instant. Kriss me dit qu'elle va passer la journée chez lui, qu'elle sera de retour pour préparer le repas pour Charlie, elle me donne une clé de la maison, en me disant que je ne suis pas obligée de rester à la maison toute la journée. Peu après leur départ, je saute dans mon camion et je vais me promener. Je tourne en rond pendant quelques heures et découvre que Forks n'est pas une ville très stimulante. Je retourne en direction de chez oncle Charlie et passe droit devant la maison, je ne tiens pas à rester là, la maison empeste le suceur de sang. Après 20 minutes j'arrive à une magnifique plage, je me stationne mais reste dans mon camion, il y a des gens sur la plage. En les regardant attentivement je peux dire qu'ils sont des ''natifs''. Je les regarde pendant quelques minutes et retourne à la maison. Je me stationne devant et me dirige dans la cour arrière, je jette un œil autour de moi et pénètre dans la forêt. Quand je suis certaine que je suis hors de vue, je me déshabille et phase en loup, de la grosseur d'un gros cheval, de couleur gris foncé. Je me sens attirée par quelque chose, je laisse mes pattes me mener vers cette chose, je dois traverser la route, je fais attention pour ne pas me faire voir et je continue à avancer pour être brusquement arrêtée par trois loups aussi gros que moi, un noir, un brun chocolat et un brun rouille. Je retrousse les babines et leur fais face.

* * *

Soho* Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une réserve qui porte ce nom en Colombie-Britannique.

Abénakis* N'est pas la bonne façon de l'écrire, mais est un vrai nom de tribu Amérindienne.

****

_Ok je donne la deuxième adresse qui n'est pas dans la note d'auteure : __Bibi017 groups. Facebook. com__ sans les espaces._

**Wow, je ne m'attendais pas d'avoir des alertes avec la publication de la note d'auteure, surtout pas des alertes d'histoire favorite. Merci à vous pour les alertes de « favorite story & story alert » c'est vraiment apprécié. Je vais publier le prochain chapitre jeudi prochain !**

_**N/A : Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce premier chapitre? Laissez une trace de votre passage et ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la note que j'ai laissée il y a quelques jours **_

_**Bonne journée et bonne semaine!**_

_**Bibi.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Petite annonce, pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent me rejoindre sur le groupe que j'ai créée sur faccebook, vous n'avez qu'à écrire bibi017 dans recherche d'amis. Le groupe vous sera suggérés. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre deux**_

**POV Bella**

Le loup noir avance vers moi, je ne recule pas, je reste immobile, il avance encore un peu, je positionne mes pattes de façon à pouvoir réagir rapidement quand l'attaque viendra. Le loup noir m'a vue bouger, il cesse d'avancer, il a compris ce qui allait se passer. Il grogne montrant ces crocs, il essaie d'être intimidant mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise de mon temps avec la meute de coyote, ne laisse aucun adversaire t'intimider, c'est de cette façon qu'il aura le dessus sur toi. Je fixe mon regard dans le sien et je ne baisse pas la tête, ni détourne le regard. Je n'arrête pas de grogner, j'avance d'une enjambée de loup, les deux autres loups grognent maintenant. Je vois les muscles du dos et des épaules du loup noir se crisper, il se prépare à attaquer. Je raidis mes muscles et attaque avant que mon adversaire ne le fasse.

Je cours sur mon adversaire la gueule ouverte, prête à prendre une bouchée de lui. Il esquive rapidement et me donne un coup de griffe dans le flanc gauche, la sensation du sang qui coule me met encore plus en colère. Je laisse mon côté loup prendre le dessus et mon côté humain se retire, c'est comme si ce n'était pas moi à l'intérieur du loup mais que je peux voir quand même par ces yeux. Ma louve se tourne rapidement et prend une morsure sur une patte arrière, le goût du sang envahit sa gueule. Les deux autres loups s'en mêlent, ma louve se fait donner un coup de tête dans les côtes, j'entends les os craquer sous l'impact, sa gueule lâche prise de la patte du loup noir qui s'éloigne un peu en boitant. Ma louve, malgré la douleur, continue à se battre, donnant des coups de patte sur les museaux, dans les flancs, donnant des coups de tête dans les côtes et même quelques morsures. Un des deux adversaires monte sur son dos et lui mord la base de la tête. Ce loup essaie de la faire tomber pour qu'elle se soumet, ce qui n'arrivera pas sauf si ma louve et moi le voulons, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne me soumetterai pas. Le loup noir est maintenant guéri, il hurle, le genre de hurlement qu'on fait pour appeler du renfort. Merde. Ma louve continue à se battre malgré les nombreuses blessures qui saignent, malgré les os brisés, malgré la douleur, elle n'abandonne pas. Ma louve et moi entendons des dizaines de bruits de pattes qui approchent rapidement. En quelques secondes, elle est finalement entourée par dix loups. Ma louve sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre un si grand nombre d'adversaires. Ma louve sait qu'elle a eu de la difficulté contre trois. Comment s'en sortir contre dix? La louve regarde autour et voit finalement une porte de sortie. Sans attendre, ma louve saute par-dessus un des loups, qui est plus petit que les autres, le loup en question ne s'attendait pas à ça et ma louve court le plus rapidement possible. Les autres loups sont rapides aussi, la course risque d'être difficile pour ma louve. Les nouveaux n'ont pas combattu, ils n'ont pas de blessures, ils vont me ratrapper. Ma louve ne laisse pas la douleur prendre le dessus, c'est maintenant une question de survie. Ma louve ne cesse de courir quoiqu'elle n'est plus poursuivie.

La louve se dirige maintenant vers chez Charlie. Rendue près de la maison, la louve se retire et laisse mon côté humain rerendre le dessus. Je retrouve mes vêtements, qui sentent la sangsue, et je reprends forme humaine. Ce qui est très douloureux, car même si la guérison se fait rapidement, il faut un peu de repos tout de même, ce que mon corps de loup n'a pas eu. Je m'habille avec difficulté et j'entre dans la maison, ravie qu'il n'y a aucun battement de coeur, donc tonton Charlie et Kristen ne sont pas encore revenus. J'en suis soulagée, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais expliqué le sang sur mon corps. Je me lave rapidement et enfile des vêtements qui n'ont aucune senteur de sangsue et qui sont confortables, pantalon de jogging trop grand et un vieux t-shirt. Je rampe dans mon lit et ferme les yeux, mon corps a besoin de repos et je vais lui en donner. Quand je me réveillerai, je serai complètement guérie. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et laisse les ténèbres m'envahir pour me transporter *Lli asokwek*.

C'est l'arôme amer de mon ennemi naturel qui me réveille. Je saute sur mes pieds, prête à combattre quand j'aperçois ma cousine debout près de mon lit qui me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, surement due à ma rapidité.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? **Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

**- Oui oui.** Répondis-je rapidement.

**- Es-tu certaine ?** Elle s'avance vers moi. Je lève ma main pour l'arrêter.

**- Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise de te voir.** Lui souris-je 'un faux sourire.

**- Si tu le dis. Bref, Charlie m'a envoyée te dire que le diner est prêt.**Elle glousse un peu, **enfin la pizza est arrivée.** Elle marche vers la porte. Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que la maudite sangsue est encore ici. Comment je vais faire pour manger avec cette odeur nauséabonde? Je prends quelques pointes de pizza, que je place dans une assiette et je vais m'asseoir à l'extérieur où l'odeur est toujours présente mais moins écoeurante car moins présente. J'entends tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, je sais que la chose qui sert de petit ami à Kriss pose des questions sur moi, Charlie répond mais je peux dire qu'il n'apprécie pas le questionnaire. Il explique que d'où je viens c'est une marque de respect de laisser les occupants et leur invité avoir des conversations sans être importuné par des choses extérieures, même des humains. Je ne sais pas où il est allé chercher une chose pareille, je vais devoir le remercier. Un bruit dans la forêt, de l'autre côté de la route attire mon attention, je plisse les yeux et je ne vois rien. Je me sens prise au piège tout d'un coup, je ne veux pas entrer et être obligée de cotoyer le mort-vivant. Charlie vient me rejoindre, il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, il n'est plus surpris par ma très grande chaleur.

**- Quel est le problème Bella ?** Me demande-t-il doucement, je sais que la chose à l'intérieur écoute et que celle dans la forêt doit en faire tout autant.

**- Ce n'est rien oncle Charlie, juste que je m'ennuie de Nana.** Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

**- Elle était une vieille femme formidable.** Sourit-il tendrement, je hoche la tête.

**- Elle m'a dit un jour que pour savoir où on va... **OncleChalie me coupe.

**- Faut savoir d'où l'on vient. Je sais, elle me l'a dit à moi aussi.** Il y a un silence entre nous. **Es-tu ici pour savoir d'òu tu viens Bella?** Me demande-t-il.

**- Oui, non, peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Au départ je suis venue pour cette raison mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus certaine. **Avouai-je.

**- Je peux t'aider, je sais qui est ton père**, un léger grondement se répand dans ma poitrine me faisant vibrer. **Ok, ton géniteur,** se corrige-t-il, **tu peux commencer par ça, tu n'as pas à le rencontrer, passe au commissariat demain, je vais te montrer son dossier. **Termine-t-il. Donc mon géniteur a un dossier, ça commence bien.

Je n'ajoute rien car j'entends l'affaire morte se déplacer et se rapprocher de la porte, il nous salue Charlie et moi et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je ne réponds pas et entre avec oncle Charlie. Kristen me dévisage comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Elle se met à m'engueuler en m'accusant d'être impolie envers son copain, que je suis irrespectueuse, que j'aurais dû rester avec les sauvages de ma tribu, que ma mère a eu raison de me laisser tomber, que je ne vaux pas l'effort qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je la regarde sans rien dire, je ne démontre aucune émotion, une chose que j'ai apprise avec ce qui me sert de mère. Charlie est rouge et commence à hurler à sa fille. La chicane commence entre les deux d'entre eux. Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur derrière moi, je réalise que j'ai fait un trou dans le mur.

**- ASSEZ**, hurlais-je. **C'est assez là, je ne suis pas ici pour créer des conflits entre vous deux.** Je regarde Kristen dans les yeux.

**Je n'aime pas être en présence des gens que je ne connais pas. Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi tout le monde te regarde avec admiration, avec affection, les gens te trouvent belle et ont envie d'être avec toi. **

**Mais moi, on me regarde avec dégoût, on ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux, les gens ne sont pas attirés par moi, ils me fuient. **

**Penses-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont toi et ton **_**copain,**_crachai-je le mot copain, **fixez mes putains de cicatrices? **

**Alors dis-moi, aurais-tu apprécié ton souper si tu m'avais eu moi et mes cicatrices devant ta jolie petite face de petite fille parfaite ?** Un silence me répond, c'est assez clair comme réponse.

**Sais-tu pourquoi ma génitrice m'a abandonnée ? **Elle hausse les épaules, **L'homme de sa vie l'a abandonnée quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte et elle ****m'a toujours détestée pour ça. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi elle n'a pas subi un avortement au lieu de me mettre au monde et la seule personne qui m'a toujours aimée et passé par-dessus tout ce que je suis, est morte ****aujourd'hui. **

**Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, d'où te vient le droit de me juger?**Je termine mon petit discours et cours à ma chambre avec l'idée d'emballer les quelques petites choses que j'avais sorties et vais m'installer ailleurs, je vais aller au motel.

J'entends Kristen renifler et dire à Charlie qu'elle ne savait pas et que si je voulais elle pourrait parler au père d'Edward, il a sûrement quelque chose à faire pour mes cicatrices. Comme si une putain de sangsue allait me toucher et de deux réparer ce qu'une de son espèce m'a fait! Charlie lui reproche d'être et agir comme une enfant gâtée. Elle s'excuse, mais il lui fait remarquer que c'est à moi qu'elle doit s'excuser. Je tire mes bagages par la fenêtre et saute à mon tour, tombant sur mes pieds silencieusement, j'aime être un loup. Je prends tout avec moi et je vais me cacher dans la forêt en attendant que la nuit tombe, de cette façon je pourrai partir sans que personne ne le remarque. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule dans les bois, je sais que c'est un loup, d'après l'odeur. Je regarde autour de moi, et je le regarde, c'est le loup rouille, il me regarde aussi. J'entends Kristen dire à oncle Charlie que mes choses ont disparu et moi aussi, que ma fenêtre est restée ouverte. Oncle Charlie et Kristen sortent à l'extérieur et m'appellent. Je remarque que le loup frissonne quand Kristen m'appelle, il retrousse les babines en me regardant.

**- Fous-moi la paix, dégage de là.** Chuchotais-je et je m'enfonce un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Charlie ordonne à sa fille d'entrer à l'intérieur, quand Kristen est à l'intérieur il s'approche de l'orée du bois et commence à parler.

**- Je t'aime Bella, je suis heureux que ta mère t'es gardée. Nana aussi t'aimait. Tu sais, tu étais la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Viens me voir demain, j'ai mis tes clés dans ton camion et sois prudente il y a de drôles de trucs qui se passent dans ces bois.** Il retourne dans sa maison où il console sa fille encore en pleure.

Quand je suis certaine que je ne me ferai pas remarquer par les habitants de la maison blanche, je vais à mon camion et me dirige vers la plage que j'ai vue dans un peu plutôt dans la journée, je vais passer la nuit ici. Je vais rester dans mon camion, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'avoir froid, ma température corporelle est trop élevée pour ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas me faire surprendre pendant que je dors, qui sait comment je vais réagir et ce que va dire la personne qui me trouverait.

* * *

**POV Sam**

Je ne sais pas quoi pensé de tout ça. Ma patrouille, accompagné de Jacob et Embry, venait de commencer quand un loup qui nous est inconnu est apparu en face de nous. Aucun de nous ne pouvait communiquer avec lui où pouvait entendre ses pensées et portant nous avons essayé de lui parler à maintes reprises. D'après son comportement et sa façon de se battre, ce loup n'est pas un "nouveau", sa technique est surprenante, surtout quand on sait que nous étions trois et qu'il a réussi à donner une bonne morsure sur une de mes pattes. Les gars se sont mis à deux et ils en ont eu pour leur argent et malgré toutes ses blessures, il est resté debout et a réussi à fuir quand le reste de la meute fut présente. La meute pense qu'on aurait dû traquer ce loup encore plus longtemps, le poussant plus loin. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il finira bien par revenir, c'est un battant, il n'a pas abandonné, il reviendra j'en suis certain. Mais pour l'instant je dois mettre mes efforts sur un autre problème, celui que les Cullen ont laissé derrière eux quand ils sont partis la première fois. La tête rouge revient toujours à la charge, toujours avec de nouveaux vampires que nous réussissons à détruire mais jamais elle. Ce soir il y aura un ou deux loups en poste chez les Swan, certains membres du clan des sangsues vont chasser tandis que le reste va à Seattles pour voir ce qui se passe vraiment dans cette ville. Je n'aime pas travailler en collaboration avec eux mais nous n'avons pas le choix, surtout que Kristen est la compagne de Jacob, mais il ne lui a jamais dit, il dit qu'il lui laisse le choix, foutaise. Il ne voit pas que le liseur d'esprit l'hypnotise, il utilise le pouvoir que toutes les sangsues ont pour attirer leurs proies. Je m'assieds sur un banc, dans ma cour arrière, et me frotte les tempes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et ça me fait peur. Je ferme les yeux et je revoie encore et encore ce loup gris foncé, comme s'il était la solution, un loup de plus ferait toute une différence, surtout avec son habileté au combat et sa rapidité d'exécution. Je soupire et me demande comment se passe la surveillance chez les Swan. J'ai envoyé Jacob et Quil. Je prends ma forme de loup et je "tombe" sur une chicane entre Quil, Paul et Jacob.

**- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être égoïste comme ça.** Paul

**- Elle n'est pas égoïste, elle a raison.** Jacob

**- Non, elle n'avait pas à dire des choses comme ça.** Quil.

**- Depuis quand tu n'es pas de mon bord ?** Jacob

**- Depuis que Kriss a été une putain de chienne**. Paul

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demandai-je épuisé de leur constante dispute. Quil me montre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'ils ont pris position chez les Swan. **Je suis en accord avec Paul et Quil, Kriss a été une vraie chienne.** Dis-je.

**- C'est certain que tu vas prendre leur côté, tu n'as jamais aimé Kriss.** Hurle Jacob.

**- Vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire que vous chicaner. Paul, Jared prend ta relève dans trente minutes. Quil, Embry sera là dans une heure. Et ****Jacob, tu passes la nuit.** Terminai-je et je reprends ma forme humaine.

Jacob ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Kristen, loin de là, ce sont les mauvais choix qu'elle a fait que je n'aime pas. Je me rapelle très bien quand je l'ai trouvée quand la sangsue l'a quittée. Je me rappelle la dépression et tous les efforts que Jacob a mis pour la remettre d'aplomb. Quand Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle, je me suis dit que tout allait se mettre en place, mais non, Kristen nous a dit que la tête rouge était après elle. Remercions les Cullen pour laisser une jeune fille avec une menace de mort sur elle et tous les gens qui l'entourent. Juste comme Kristen était prête à donner une chance à Jacob, la voyante fait son apparition et Kriss vole en Italie, pour sauver la non-vie de "l'amour" de sa vie. Quand elle a été de retour, elle nous a fièrement dit qu'elle deviendra l'une d'entre eux quand elle aura terminé ces études. Jacob a été deux jours sous forme de loup suite à cette déclaration, il espère toujours qu'elle reviendra à lui et restera humaine pour lui. Je sais au plus profond de moi qu'elle ne changera pas d'idée, elle est trop prise par lui, le putain de buveur de sang.

Pour ajouter à tout ça, la folle à tête rouge a commencé à créer une armée, elle a vraiment l'intention de venir ici pour tuer le plus de loup, de Cullen et d'humains possibles. Même avec cette menace sur nous, Kristen a peur que sa "_famille"_ de suceur de sang soit blessée. J'ai eu envie de reculer de cette bataille mais je ne peux pas, par rapport à Jacob, elle fait partie de la meute et on ne laisse aucun membre de la meute en danger sans combattre. Il m'arrive dès fois de me demander ce qui se passerait si le liseur d'esprit devait ne pas survivre à cette bataille, est-ce que Kristen reviendrait à Jacob ? Est-ce qu'elle tenterait de se suicider? Faut appeler un chat, un chat. Elle a déjà essayé en sautant de la falaise lorsqu'une tempête se préparait malgré qu'elle dise le contraire. Est-ce qu'elle resterait avec le reste du clan de sangsue? Je doute fortement qu'elle revienne à Jacob, elle est trop obsédée par eux.

Je vais faire un tour pour essayer d'oublier toute cette situation. Je me rends à First Beach, c'est toujours calme à ce temps de la nuit. Je suis surpris de voir un camion dans le stationnement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur car la respiration et les battements de coeur sont calmes et réguliers. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit et je suis surpris de voir que c'est la fille qui était chez Charlie Swan. Je prends quelques minutes pour examiner son visage et je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pour être marquée de cette façon. J'ai le sentiment que cette jeune fille cache quelque chose, surtout quand je repense à sa façon d'agir en forêt quand Jacob lui a fait face sous forme de loup, elle n'a pas eu l'air effrayé au contraire, c'est comme si elle s'attendait qu'il y est un loup. Elle est venue se réfugier ici. Je jette un dernier regard sur elle quand elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon souffle se coupe par l'intensité de son regard. Elle abaisse un peu sa vitre.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ?** Lui demandai-je.** Es-tu perdue ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?** Questionnai-je. Elle fronce les sourcils. **En passant, je suis Sam ****Uley**, me présentai-je. J'ai cru voir quelque chose passer dans son regard mais je n'en suis pas certain.

**- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas perdue, juste épuisée. Je n'ai besoin de rien merci, ****juste de retourner dormir si ça ne dérange pas.** Me répondit-elle.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et je marche maintenant vers ma maison. Jai vraiment besoin d'aller retrouver ma douce Émily, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et je commence à ressentir une douleur dans ma poitrine, ce qui signifie qu'elle va être en douleur elle aussi. J'entre dans la maison qui est silencieuse, je prends une douche rapidement et je vais rejoindre la femme de ma vie, j'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et m'endors le nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur si apaisante.

* * *

Les termes en langue Abenaquis ou Abenaki ont été prise dans le dictionnaire Abenaquis/Français

*Lli asokwek : au -delà des nuages.

**N/A: À la semaine prochaine à tous et toutes ! Laissez nous un petit mot, c'est très agréable de vous lire et un plaisir de vous répondre. Bonne semaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**Warriors WereWolves:** Ma p'tite soeur et moi aussi souhaitons la même chose que toi. Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précedents. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine! Merci pour ta review.

**Lisou:**Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic. Je te souhaite une bonne semaine, à la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

_**Chapitre trois**_

**POV Sam**

Ça fait près d'une semaine que le loup gris ne s'est pas montré et je me demande encore qui il est. Il est rapide, il est très fort, un excellent combattant, même blessé il a continué à se battre, tout ça m'indique que ce n'est pas un jeune qui est à sa première transformation. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un hurlement d'urgence de Paul qui est seul en patrouille ce soir, je n'aime pas quand les gars sont seuls en patrouille. Je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller et cours dans la forêt et phase, je sens les autres qui phasent aussi et Paul qui nous dit qu'il y a trois sangsues, dont la tête rouge, sur nos terres, nous courons tous le rejoindre. Rapidement nous nous séparons pour attaquer les trois vampires en même temps, Paul et Jacob sont sur la tête rouge, Paul car il est un très bon combattant et Jacob car la tête rouge veut la mort de son âme soeur. Comme à son habitude, la tête rouge s'échappe, et Paul et Jacob partent derrière elle, je vais avec eux, le reste de la meute peut terminer les deux autres vampires assez facilement. La tête rouge court vers les falaises, elle est très rapide et nous distance facilement, selon le doc croc et son clan, elle aurait le don de s'échapper, une sorte de super sens de survie, moi j'ajouterais qu'elle a la rapidité. Nous ne sommes pas loin derrière elle, nous la voyons très bien, elle est simplement un peu trop loin pour que nous puissions mettre une patte ou nos crocs sur elle. La tête rouge saute par-dessus un obstacle et là, la plus belle vision se déroule devant nous. Le loup gris saute sur elle, gueule grande ouverte qu'il referme autour du cou de la tête rouge et les deux tombent par terre. La tête rouge hurle et entoure ses bras autour du loup gris. Les hurlements de la tête rouge se terminent rapidement. Le loup gris à la tête dans sa gueule, il s'éloigne et se couche. Paul et Jacob terminent de démembrer la tête rouge et je prends forme humaine pour allumer le feu. Je n'ai pas de pantalon mais ça ne me dérange pas. Paul vient vers moi et me tend sa patte arrière où son pantalon est accroché. Je le prends et m'habille le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Je m'avance vers le loup gris qui grogne un peu. Je lève les mains de façon à lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal, j'avance encore un peu et le loup grogne encore, m'avertissant de rester loin. Je suis assez près pour lui parler et assez loin pour lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

**- Je suis Sam Uley, alpha de la meute de La Push.** Me présentai-je. Le loup ne réagit pas. **Est-ce que tu peux prendre forme humaine, j'aimerais qu'on discute.** Le loup fait non de la tête.** Non tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas?** Aucune réaction. **Sais-tu comment reprendre forme humaine ?** Un hochement de tête en réponse. **Tu ne veux pas.** Dis-je et le loup hoche la tête. Bon, je vais parler avec un loup. **Tout d'abord, je veux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Cette sangsue nous cause problème depuis des mois,** lui souris-je. Aucune réaction. **Est-ce que je peux avoir ****la tête pour que nous puissions la brûler ?** Le loup refuse. Je regarde vers Paul et Jacob sans savoir que faire ou dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Après quelques minutes de silence Jacob reprend forme humaine et me rejoint, il regarde le loup qui lui n'a pas cessé de me regarder.

**- Tu sais, cette sangsue voulait tuer ma compagne.** Le loup penche la tête sur le côté.** J'aimerais pouvoir prouver à Kriss que nous avons tenu notre promesse en éliminant la tête rouge. **Le loup regarde Jacob au nom de Kriss. Jacob regarde intensément dans les yeux du loup pendant plusieurs minutes.** Nous pourrions remettre la tête à Kriss comme preuve, elle la brûlera elle-même. Qu'en penses-tu ?** Le loup hoche la tête.

**- Je vais téléphoner au doc croc et demander une réunion pour demain soir, à la frontière, et leur demander d'amener Kristen avec eux.** Ajoutai-je. Le loup se lève et part dans la direction opposée de nous, tenant toujours la tête, par les cheveux, dans sa gueule.

Je me déshabille et phase. Je dis à Paul de suivre le loup, je veux savoir où il va, ce qu'il va faire avec la tête, je précise de ne pas se faire remarquer, je veux que ce loup nous fasse assez confiance pour prendre forme humaine en notre présence ou venir nous rencontrer tout simplement. Il y a quelque chose chez ce loup qui me tracasse, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Jacob reste près du feu où le corps de la tête rouge brûle. Je rejoins le reste de la meute, leurs vampires ont fini de brûler. Ils savent que la tête rouge n'est plus, ils l'ont tous vu dans nos pensées à Paul, Jacob et moi. Je leur dis de retourner chez eux et de se reposer, ils l'ont tous mérité, que Paul et moi seront de patrouille, juste au cas où il y en aurait d'autre à la traine.

Pendant la nuit je me concentre sur ce que voit Paul, curieux de nature, je veux savoir ce que fait le loup gris. Je suis surpris de le voir manger un cerf, j'espérais qu'il retourne chez lui, ça nous aurait aidés de savoir qui il est. Je n'ai pas encore parlé aux ainés de sa présence, je vais devoir le faire maintenant, surtout que la plus grande menace pour la tribu n'est plus. Le loup termine rapidement son cerf, je demande à Paul si il sait où est la tête et il me dit que le loup l'a mise dans un arbre creux. Il me demande si je veux qu'il la vole et je lui dis que non, je veux que ce loup nous fasse confiance. Paul n'a pas suivi le loup, il est près de l'endroit où la tête est "cachée", nous savons tous les deux qu'il reviendra la chercher à un moment donné. Quelques minutes passent et le loup vient vers Paul avec un autre cerf, il lâche la bête devant lui et recule. Paul ne sait que faire, le loup pousse la carcasse vers Paul, il se recule encore et va chercher la tête et se couche dessus, dépose sa tête sur ces pattes et ferme les yeux. Paul, toujours sur ses gardes commence à manger, pour gagner la confiance du nouveau loup j'imagine.

*******************passage du temps*****************

C'est maintenant l'heure de la réunion et le loup gris n'est pas présent donc nous n'avons pas la tête. Après avoir dévoré son cerf, Paul, qui se sentait assez en confiance a fait comme le nouveau et s'est endormi. Mauvaise idée. Quand Paul s'est éveillé, le loup avait disparu, il est sournois tout de même. Pour cette réunion, je suis sous forme humaine et j'ai donné un ordre alpha à la meute de ne pas penser au loup gris ni à ce qu'il a fait. Je me méfie du lecteur d'esprit et je ne souhaite pas qu'ils apprennent sa présence, pour l'instant du moins.

**- Sam**, salue le doc croc, je lui fais un signe de tête. **Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé cette réunion ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Hier soir nos terres ont été attaqué... **

**- Ce n'est pas nous. **Me coupe Blondasse. Je continue comme si elle n'a rien dit.

**- Par la tête rouge...**

**- Victoria est revenue.** Panique Kristen.

**- Accompagnée par deux autres buveurs d'humains...**

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ?** Me coupe Kristen qui a les larmes aux yeux.

**- Est-ce que je peux parler sans être interrompu ?** Demandai-je brusquement. Un silence me répond. **Nous avons facilement pris et détruit ses amis. Nous avons demandé cette réunion car Victoria...**

**- S'est encore échappée.** Me coupe Eddie-boy. **Si tu serais moins têtu et nous permettais d'aller sur vos terres, Victoria ne serait plus depuis longtemps. **Termine-t-il en colère. Un grognement féroce lui répond. Je souris, je sais à qui appartient ce grognement car ce n'est aucun des loups de la meute.

**- Je disais donc, nous avons demandé cette réunion car Victoria n'est plus. **Dis-je regardant leur réaction.

**- Je veux une preuve.** Annonce Eddie-boy.

**- Pas besoin de preuves, je fais complètement confiance à la meute**. Me dit le doc croc.

**- Moi aussi je leur fais totalement confiance.** Souffle Kristen. Blondasse émet un son de dégout.

**- Je vais t'en donner une preuve.** Dis-je en regardant Eddie. Le loup gris sort de la forêt avec la tête de Victoria dans sa gueule. Il avance doucement vers Kristen et gronde quand Eddie la pousse derrière lui. **Il ne lui fera aucun mal. **Déclarai-je.

**- Je ne laisserai pas ce **_**chien **_**approcher ma fiancée, ce n'est pas sécuritaire, aucun de tes **_**chiens **_**ne peut lui parler et je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit. **Éclate-t-il. Jacob gronde et le loup gris se fige. Personne ne dit rien. Le loup gris recule sans lâcher le clan de sangsue des yeux et finalement me rejoint. Il lâche la tête à mes côtés et reste là.

**- Comme j'ai dit, Victoria n'est plus une menace.** Dis-je d'une voix monotone, encore sous le choc de la révélation de Eddie-boy. Je lance la tête vers lui et Kristen. **Fais en ce que tu veux. Oh et n'oubliez pas le traité. **Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

**- Ce n'est pas votre décision mais la sienne, la nôtre. **Dit Eddie.

**- Pouvons-nous demander une exception au traité ? **Demande le doc croc.

**- Non.**

**- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. **Déclare Kristen. **Je le veux et de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois être changée rapidement. **Termine-t-elle.

**- Tu n'as pas le choix? Explique.** Exigeais-je

**- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été en Italie. **Je hoche la tête. **Ces vampires sont comme la royauté pour les vampires et ils m'ont laissée partir sous la condition que je sois changée. Si je reste humaine, ils viendront et me tueront, ainsi que mon père et beaucoup de gens.** Explique-t-elle. **Nous allons nous marier après la remise des diplômes et je serai changée pendant la lune de miel.** Elle rougit.

**- Très bien, Kristen, fais comme tu le souhaites.** Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. **Mais ne reviens JAMAIS dans la région, ni aucun d'entre vous. Le traité a été signé par quatre membres de ce clan et maintenant vous êtes sept et bientôt huit. N'oublions pas la clause de ne mordre AUCUN humain. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille pour les quelques semaines qui restent avant la graduation et pour le mariage. Mais le lendemain de ce mariage, la guerre est déclarée.** Terminai-je.

**- TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT.** Hurle Blondasse.

**- NOUS ALLONS NOUS BATTRE. **Hurle le gros qui tient Blondasse dans ses bras. La meute gronde fortement.

**- Sam, pouvons-nous reprendre cette conversation une autre fois, le temps que tous se calment. **Demande le doc.

**- Non. **

**- PENSE À MON PÈRE.** Hurle Kristen. Le loup gris laisse sortir un grognement sauvage, j'en ai presque peur.

**Qu'est-ce que Charlie vient faire dans tout ça ?** Demandai-je incrédule. **Tu me demandes de penser à lui... Toi y as-tu pensé ? **Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour réagir, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. **Tu crois que ça ne lui fera rien d'apprendre que sa seule fille est décédée ou tu es tellement égoïste que tu attendras pendant plusieurs années que ton contrôle soit bon et viendra le voir?** Sur cette dernière supposition elle bouge un peu.** Tu crois qu'il ne remarquera pas que tu as changé et n'a pas vieilli ? **Questionnais-je. Un silence me répond. **Alors je maintiens ce que je dis. **

Eddie met Kristen sur son dos et le clan part sans rien ajouter. Je regarde la meute et phase. Je suis envahi par leur hurlement, le pire est Jacob, il veut partir en guerre immédiatement. Je dois prévenir les ainés de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai pris une décision sans les consulter et je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront. Jacob hurle de colère et fuit, il nous dit qu'il nous quitte, il ne sait pas si il reviendra et nous demande de prendre soin de son père. Le loup gris aussi nous laisse, mais c'est ce qu'il est, il vient et disparaît à sa guise.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je ne peux pas croire que Kriss va devenir une putain de sangsue, elle est aussi égoïste que ma mère. Ma cousine sera mon ennemi mortel, jusqu'à présent j'ai été tranquille avec ces vampires aux yeux jaunes mais là... Je ne ferai rien pour mettre Sam et sa meute dans la merde donc je serai sage, mais si j'en revois un seul après le mariage, je ne me gênerai pas pour le déchiqueter.

J'arrive rapidement derrière la petite maison abandonnée, juste à l'extérieur de Forks, où j'ai laissé mon camion. Je ne peux me permettre de me transformer trop près de la maison d'oncle Charlie, où je vis encore, je ne souhaite pas que la sangsue, ni un des loups ne me voie. Je m'habille rapidement et vais au club vidéo ensuite au supermarché, il me faut une excuse pour être sortie si longtemps. En arrivant à la maison, je remarque que Kriss est ici avec son suceur de sang. Je prends une respiration pour me calmer et entre dans la maison. Kriss et son_ copain_ me regardent et me font comprendre que je suis de trop, je baisse la tête et vais dans la cuisine pour ranger les articles que j'ai achetés et commence à cuisiner le souper. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une superouïe, je peux mettre la radio et savoir ce qui se passe et se dit tout en faisant comme si je n'écoutais pas.

**- Es-tu enceinte ?** Demande oncle Charlie avec de la colère dans la voix.

**- Non**, s'offusque Kriss. **Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous.**

**- Pourquoi alors ?** Exige oncle Charlie. Silence, très long silence.

**- Ch... Papa, pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas accepter qu'Edward est mon avenir ?** Demande Kriss doucement.

**- Il peut être ton avenir sans que tu aies besoin de l'épouser à 18 ans. **Argumente oncle Charlie, je dois dire qu'il a raison sur ce point.

**- Justement, j'ai 18 ans donc je peux faire ce que je veux et j'ai décidé d'épouser Edward juste après la remise des diplômes, que ça te plaise ou non. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me faire descendre l'allée.** Wow, elle y va fort là.

**- Très bien. Tu le diras à ta mère.** Oncle Charlie a lâché trop vite. Kristen vient dans la cuisine.

**- Besoin d'aide ?** Me demande-t-elle souriante.

**- Non tout va bien, le repas sera près dans environ trente minutes.**

Elle retourne dans le salon et j'en suis heureuse car elle pue plus que d'habitude. Trente minutes plus tard, oncle Charlie, Kristen et moi mangeons et _Edward_ fait semblant de manger, en silence, le genre de silence qui met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas qui dira le premier mot, je sais que ce ne sera certainement pas moi.

**- Euh Kriss, vas-tu demander à Bella d'être une de tes demoiselles d'honneur.** La bouche m'ouvre et Kristen s'étouffe.

**- Mes deux soeurs ont déjà accepté.** Réponds Edward en tapotant le dos de Kriss.

**- Et ? **Demande mon oncle.

**- Kriss n'a pas besoin de trois demoiselles d'honneur.** Sourit-il.

**- Kristen Swan tu vas me dire la véritable raison.** Exige Charlie. Kriss regarde dans son assiette mal à l'aise.

**- C'est bon, oncle Charlie. **Commençai-je. **C'est pour quand le mariage ?** Essayais-je de changer de sujet.

**- Après la remise des diplômes.** Il parle toujours pour elle ou quoi?

Le repas continue et se termine en discutant du mariage, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage en dehors de la réserve où les mariages sont de tradition Abénakis. Oncle Charlie demande si je vais être au moins invitée. Kriss se dépêche de répondre positivement mais _Edward_ ajoute que ce sera un petit mariage intime avec seulement les gens qui leur sont proches. Belle façon de dire que je ne suis pas invitée. Je m'en fous, je n'y aurais pas été, je voie dans les yeux de tonton Charlie qu'il a compris l'allusion de la sangsue et il n'apprécie pas. Plus tard en soirée, oncle Charlie reçoit un appel de son ami qui lui dit que Jacob, son fils, a dû s'absenter pour une période indéterminée et qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Oncle Charlie lui dit que je serai là demain matin.

Je monte à ma chambre et me demande de quoi demain sera fait, Charlie m'a dit qu'il allait m'accompagner pour faire les présentations et me dire ce qu'il y aura à faire. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'écoute la conversation entre Kristen et son futur époux, qui me répugne de plus en plus et ce n'est pas seulement l'odeur.

_**- On pourrait au moins l'inviter, ça ferait plaisir à Charlie.**_ Commence Kristen.

_**- Pourquoi ?**_ Demande-t-il. _**Tu ne l'as connais même pas. **_

_**- Peu importe, elle est ma seule cousine et Charlie serait content qu'elle soit là. Elle sera là pour lui quand je serai changée, il ne sera pas seul. C'est une bonne raison pour l'invitée.**_ Intervient-elle.

_**- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais tu l'as vue, crois-tu qu'elle sera à l'aise?**_ Je souris doucement.

_**- Je pensais justement à ça, penses-tu que Carlisle pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle?**_ Demande-t-elle.

_**- Je ne sais pas. **_Non il ne pourra pas et même si il le pouvait, je ne le voudrais pas, pensai-je.

Je mets mes écouteurs et lève le volume au maximum, je ne veux plus les entendre. Une chance qu'ils discutent à voix basse, la musique m'empêche de les entendre. Je me fais réveiller par mon oncle qui me secoue l'épaule, il me dit que c'est bientôt l'heure de partir. J'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et m'habiller. Nous allons déjeuner avec Billy. Je suis Charlie jusqu'à la réserve et ensuite devant une petite maison rouge, il ouvre la voie et entre sans cogner. Je suis surprise de voir Sam assis sur le sofa, je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, Charlie est mal à l'aise tout d'un coup en le voyant.

**- Sam**, salue oncle Charlie. Sam lui fait un signe de tête en me regardant. Un homme en fauteuil roulant arrive.

**- Charlie**, dit joyeusement l'homme. Il me regarde et me tend la main. **Je suis Billy Black et tu dois être la nièce de Charlie.** Il se dégage une puissance de cet homme qui me fait perdre mes moyens.

**- Kalaata* Kwsilawinnoak*,** Charlie rit doucement. **Désolée, je suis nerveuse. Je suis Bella, la nièce de Charlie.** Souris-je, gênée lui serrant la main qu'il me tend toujours.

**- Je dois aller travailler. **Annonce Charlie. **Billy, je te laisse dans les bons soins de ma nièce, et Bella, Sam va te montrer ce que tu auras à faire. **Sur ce, il part sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Kalaata : En effet

Kwsilawinnoak : Sert à désigner les gens digne de respect.

**N/A: Allez, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Soyez prudent et à la semaine prochaine mes poules et mes poulets !**

**Bibi **


	5. Chapter 4

**Warriors WereWolves:** Que dire? WOW merci pour ta super review, je suis super contente que ça te plaise à se point là. En ce qui concerne le point négatif, c'est un positif pour moi ;) et il a fait peur à ma p'tite soeur lolll. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

**Charlene:** Je vais bien merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour une auteure de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés. Tu es très perspicace, tu as vu claire dans les intentions de Charlie. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture !

**Axelle:** Je ne sais pas quoi dire, sauf MERCI. Ta review m'a totalement sidérée, je l'adore. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture ! **_Marmotte38(Bêta): Merci pour ta review. En effet Bibi017 pense au plaisir de ses lectrices car elle-même est lectrice et n'aime pas forcément attendre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres._ **(Je sais être patiente quand même loll)

* * *

_**Chapitre quatre**_

**POV Bella**

Ça fait une semaine que j'aide Billy et c'est le premier matin que je n'ai pas à me dépêcher pour arriver à temps. Non, ce matin j'ai même eu trente minutes de sommeil de plus, pas que ça me soit réellement nécessaire. Billy m'a offert de m'installer dans sa maison, il m'a offert de prendre la chambre de sa fille et j'ai accepté volontiers. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas rester chez oncle Charlie, c'est la maudite odeur de sangsue qui y est en permanence que je ne suis plus capable de sentir. Ici l'air est respirable, ma louve est calme et moins agitée même si il y a l'odeur de plusieurs autres loups.

Mes journées avec Billy ressemblent à celle que j'avais avec Nana. Je me lève le matin, je vais aux toilettes, je brosse mes dents, je vais aider Billy à se mettre dans son fauteuil, je l'amène aux toilettes, je l'aide à entrer et sortir du bain. Pendant qu'il se lave, je prépare le petit-déjeuner, l'aide à s'habiller et ensuite nous mangeons. Je vais prendre une douche, m'habille et je fais la vaisselle. Fais un peu de lavage, de ménage, prépare le déjeuner et refais la vaisselle. Dans l'après-midi, je fais les courses quand c'est nécessaire, sinon c'est à ma disposition, Billy reste à la maison, il va voir où reçoit des gens qui ont besoin de lui. La plupart du temps, je me rends à la plage en courant, nage un peu et revient à la maison toujours en courant. Je ne suis pas obligée de courir mais j'ai appris, avec la meute de coyote, que c'est plus facile de cette façon de garder le loup calme, l'exercice physique en tant qu'humain aide sous forme animal. À mon retour je prépare le diner, fais encore une fois la vaisselle et attend qu'il soit prêt à se coucher, pas très difficile comme emploie.

Une chose que je fais avec Billy et que j'apprécie énormément, nous discutons beaucoup et de tout. Quand j'ai dit à Billy que je suis de sang Quileute, il a voulu savoir de quelle famille, je lui ai donc parlé de ma mère, il savait déjà cette information, ce qui l'a surpris est quand je lui ai dit que mon père est Levi Uley, il est resté bouche bée, j'ai découvert qu'il en faut beaucoup pour le surprendre et j'ai réussi, petite danse de la victoire dans ma tête. Il m'a annoncé que j'avais un demi-frère, Samuel, affectueusement nommé Sam, il me précise que je l'ai rencontré quand je suis arrivée avec mon oncle. C'est alors que Billy m'a conté les légendes de la tribu, il dit qu'en tant que Quileute je dois les connaitre, je l'ai remercié chaleureusement. Il m'a posé des questions sur ma vie. Je lui ai parlé de ma génitrice, de Nana, des traditions Abénakis, de ce que Nana m'a appris. Billy m'a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à sculpter, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tant de minutie. J'ai eu une première belle semaine même si plusieurs personnes sont venues vérifier si Billy était bien. Y en a même qui sont venu manger avec nous et d'après la quantité de nourriture ingérée je peux dire qui étaient des loups et qui ne l'étaient pas.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, j'ai demandé à Billy si nous pouvions parler, évidemment il a accepté. Nous sommes assis dans le salon et Billy étant un homme patient attend que j'aie trouvé tout le courage pour me lancer.

**- Billy est-ce que tu crois que les légendes sont vraies ?** Lui demandai-je pour briser la glace.

**- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elles sont vraies ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Personnellement je crois que oui.** Avouai-je.

**- Et peux-tu me dire ce qui fait que tu y crois ?** Il a le don de poser des questions lui.

**- Je ne sais pas comment le dire.** Je frotte mes tempes.

**- C'est simple, tu n'as qu'à dire : Billy je suis un loup depuis... .** Il sait !

**- Comment ?** Demandai-je

**- Comment quoi Bella ?** Il me sourit, il me niaise.

**- Comment sais-tu ?**

**- Comment je sais quoi, Bella ?** Il rit vraiment de moi, il va me faire ça jusqu'à ce que je lui dise.

**- Ok, Billy, je suis un loup depuis près de six ans.** Lui avouai-je. **Depuis quand toi tu le sais ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- SIX ANS ! **Crie-t-il. Je hoche la tête. **Désolé d'avoir crié c'est juste que... Enfin bref, j'ai eu mes soupçons quand tu m'as serré la main à ton arrivée, tu sais ta chaleur corporelle. Le fait que tu me déplaces dans tes bras sans aucune difficulté et aussi les premiers jours je t'ai vue sursauter sans raison, du moins ****pour moi il n'y avait aucune raison.** Je regarde mes mains.

**- Pourquoi ton fils est vraiment parti ?** Demandai-je curieuse. Billy soupire.

**- Il s'est imprégné d'une fille et elle va en épouser un autre.** Dit simplement Billy. Une chose que Jacob a dite me reviens en mémoire.

**- Kristen.** Un grondement monte dans ma poitrine.

**- BILLY ! **Crie un homme en défonçant la porte. Je saute sur mes pieds et Billy sursaute.

**- PAUL, **crie Billy. **Veux-tu me dire ce qui te prend de défoncer ma porte ?** Il n'est pas heureux.

**- J'ai entendu un putain grondement et je... j'ai voulu vérifier. **Je regarde Billy le suppliant des yeux de ne rien dire.

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Paul. Toi Bella, as-tu entendu gronder ?** Demande innocemment Billy.

**- Je n'ai rien entendu.** Répondis-je en souriant. Je vais dans la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le salon, un semblant d'intimité.

J'entends Paul s'excuser à Billy et il jure qu'il a entendu un grondement, il voulait simplement vérifier si tout allait bien pour lui. Surtout que Jacob n'est pas là pour le protéger. Billy en profite pour demander des nouvelles de son fils, tout ce que Paul peut dire est qu'il est toujours enragé et attristé de la décision de l'amante de la sangsue. Je retiens un éclat de rire au surnom qu'il donne à Kristen. Billy invite Paul à venir diner avec nous un soir, ce dernier accepte. Durant la journée suivante, Billy me pose des questions sur ma vie de loup sur la réserve Soho. Je lui explique que c'est le chaman qui m'a expliqué et m'a présenté aux coyotes de la tribu. Dire que Billy fut surpris est un euphémisme, il m'a demandé si nous pouvions communiquer avec le chaman, je crois qu'il est curieux de discuter avec un homme qui connait sur les loups. J'ai donc téléphoné au chaman et lui ai demandé s'il acceptait de parler avec Billy. Au départ, le chaman ne voulait pas, mais quand Billy a précisé qu'il est le chef de la tribu, le chaman fut honoré de lui parler. Moi je fus bouche bée, je vis maintenant avec le chef de la tribu Quileute et je ne le savais pas. La conversation entre les deux hommes a duré près de deux heures.

****************passage du temps**************

Depuis que j'ai dit à Billy que je suis un loup, je vais me promener tous les soirs dans la forêt qui entoure La Push, sous forme de loup. Billy m'a parlé du traité qui existe entre les loups et les Cullen. Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir quand j'ai remis la tête de la suceuse de sang, mais ne comprends pas la raison première de ce traité. Même si ces sangsues ne boivent pas d'humains, ils n'en restent pas moins nos ennemis. Tous les soirs, je croise un loup différent et je suis contente qu'il me laisse aller sans chercher à m'attaquer. Certains m'ont suivie sans être très discret, j'attendais donc avant de revenir sous forme humaine. Un soir, c'est le loup argent qui était de garde. Pour une raison que je peux expliquer, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer et que je veux ignorer, c'est moi qui l'ais suivi. Je me suis sentie bien pour la première fois en près de six ans. Ce sentiment m'a fait peur et je suis rapidement retournée chez Billy. Je sais qui est ce loup, je me doute fortement pourquoi je suis attirée vers lui. Je ne veux simplement pas le nommer par son prénom ni donner le nom à l'attraction. Ça deviendrait trop réel pour moi.

Ça fait une semaine que Billy discute tous les jours avec le chaman de ma tribu. Selon Billy, je suis Quileute et non Abénakis. Je lui ai dit que pour l'instant je me considère plus Abénakis qu'autre chose, depuis ma naissance j'ai vécu avec les traditions et le peuple Abénakis. Il comprend mon point de vue mais insiste pour que je sois présentée aux autres membres du conseil. Je ne suis pas certaine que je sois prête à ça, oncle Charlie pour sa part, est d'accord avec Billy, comme toujours. En parlant de mon oncle, il a amené deux invitations pour le mariage de Kristen, une pour Billy et l'autre pour Jacob. Aucune pour moi, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'oncle Charlie fasse une crise cardiaque quand il s'en est aperçu. Son visage était rouge vif, son rythme cardiaque était rapide et irrégulié, il avait un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Moi ça ne me fait rien, je n'y aurais pas été de toute façon, mais oncle Charlie pense autrement. Au moins là nous savons que le mariage aura lieu dans quatre semaines. Donc dans quatre semaines et un jour je vais me présenter chez les sangsues et déchirer tout ce qui me tombe sous les pattes et les dents. Billy a dit à Sam quand aura lieu le mariage et sa réponse fut semblable à ce que je pense.

Ce soir est une belle soirée douce, je propose à Billy qu'on se fasse un petit feu, qu'on discute en prenant une bière. Billy est ravi de mon idée, il me dit que les feux auquel il assiste sont ceux organisés par les loups sur la plage et il conte les légendes. Je prépare tout ce que nous aurons besoin et rempli une glacière de bières, Billy peut en prendre une grande quantité et moi aussi donc, aussi bien en avoir beaucoup sous la main. Je laisse Billy allumer le feu et nous profitons simplement de l'odeur du bois qui brûle et du silence coupé par le grésillement du bois.

**- Je me demandais si tu pouvais répondre à une de mes questions?** Demandai-je à Billy

**- Si ensuite tu réponds à une des miennes.** Me dit-il, je hoche de la tête.

**- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens une sorte d'attraction pour un loup.** Rougis-je, Billy plisse les yeux en signe de questionnement. **J'étais sous forme de loup la première fois et mon instinct m'a dit de le nourrir, donc j'ai chassé un cerf et lui ai donné. Dans une autre circonstance, je me suis mise entre lui et l'ennemi pour le protéger. Sais-tu si cela veut dire quelque chose ?** Demandai-je en regardant ma bière, même si je connais la réponse.

**- Sais-tu qui est ce loup ? **Je hoche de la tête. **Est-ce que tu sens cette attraction seulement sous forme de loup?** Je secoue la tête. **L'as-tu déjà regardé dans les yeux? **Je secoue la tête, encore une fois, en guise de réponse. **C'est peut-être ton âme soeur !**

**- Je ne regarde pas beaucoup de gens du sexe opposé dans les yeux. Seulement ceux que je suis certaine qu'il ne se passera rien. Je ne veux pas me faire rejeter, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, aucun homme sensé ne voudrait de moi de son plein gré, sauf si il y est obligé et ce à cause d'une sorte de magie de loup.** Souriais-je tristement.

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?** LA question à laquelle je n'aime pas répondre.

**- Un clan de vampire a attaqué ma tribu. J'ai été gravement blessée à la colonne vertébrale, entre autres, et sous la douleur j'ai repris forme humaine. La femelle qui m'avait blessée a planté ses ongles acérés près de mes cheveux**, je pose mes doigts sur le haut de mon front, là où commencent les cicatrices. **Ses doigts ont déchiré ma peau comme si ce n'était rien.** Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur les cicatrices. **Le sang a giclé et elle a léché mes plaies. **Je laisse le souvenir m'envahir.** Savais-tu que les vampires ont du venin dans leur salive?** Terminai-je mon explication par une question. D'après la réaction de Billy, il ne savait pas pour la salive.

Billy me raconte toute sorte d'histoire sur oncle Charlie, Harry Clearwater et lui. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Oncle Charlie était vraiment une peste royale. Après une heure, Billy me dit qu'il faut en garder pour une prochaine fois, il me dit aussi que demain il y aura une réunion du conseil et qu'il veut que je sois présente. Je ne comprends pas le but de ma présence, il m'explique son intention et j'accepte à contre-coeur. Je ne peux refuser quelque chose au chef de la tribu, même si je ne suis pas un membre de cette tribu, c'est contre tout ce que m'a enseigné Nana. Nous éteignons le feu et nous entrons nous mettre au lit.

Quand j'arrive avec Billy à l'endroit qu'il désigne comme la salle du conseil tribal, j'y vois deux hommes qui me regardent surpris, surement dû à ma présence. Billy me dit de rester debout devant eux et lui va se placer sur la gauche.

**- Harry, Quil, je vous remercie d'être ici à l'avance.** Les deux hommes hochent la tête.** Quil, te souviens-tu de la mère de Charlie Swan?** Demande Billy.

**- Évidemment.** Sa voix résonne fortement malgré son âge avancé.

**- Elle a eu une fille, Renée. Personne ne savait qui était le père, as-tu une idée de qui il était?** C'est quoi cette question?

**- J'ai mon idée oui.** Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme de cet âge pouvait être mal à l'aise.

**- Qui?** Demande l'autre homme qui semble de l'âge de Billy qui doit être Harry.

**- Cet enfant portait deux noms de famille, celui de son "géniteur" et celui de son ****père adoptif.** Billy se tourne vers moi. **Comment se nommait ta mère, Isabella? **

**- Renée Elizabeth Atéara-Swan.** Répondis-je ne sachant pas dans quelle direction cette conversation allait.

**- Billy, tu nous dis que cette jeune femme est la petite-fille de Quil?** C'est Harry, qui pose la question.

**- Oui.** Dit Billy simplement. Je réalise que le vieil homme serait mon grand-père. **Ce n'est pas tout**. Ajoute Billy en jubilant. **Bella, peux-tu nous décliner ton nom complet et celui de tes géniteurs?** Non, il ne peut pas me faire ça. Je ferme les yeux, il est le chef et je ne peux refuser une demande, même celle-ci.

**- Je me nomme Isabella Marie Uley, fille de Renée Atéara-Swan et Levi Uley.** Soupirai-je. J'entends les deux hommes faire un son de surprise.

Billy leur dit qu'en tant que déscendante Quileute, je dois être admise dans la tribu. Je ne suis pas certaine si je le désire, j'aime être Abénakis. Quil, mon grand-père, me regarde intensément, il me dit que ce n'est pas parce que je vais faire partie de la tribu Quileute que je dois renier les Abénakis, au contraire, je dois être honorée d'être un membre des deux grande tribus, c'est comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je lui fais un petit sourire, pas certaine de ce qu'il avance. Je remarque que Billy n'a pas parlé du fait que je suis un loup, où qu'il y a des coyotes sur la réserve Soho, il a certainement ses raisons et dans le fond, je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas divulgué cette information. Billy nous dit que la réunion commencera dans quelques minutes et il me demande de me placer près de lui, ce que je fais sans poser de questions.

* * *

**POV Sam**

Billy a demandé d'avoir une réunion avec la meute et les ainés. Je me demande ce que sera le sujet de cette réunion? Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre attaque depuis que la tête rouge a été détruite. Nous n'avons rien entendu des Cullen sauf le faire-part que Billy a reçu. Il s'agit peut-être de Jacob ? Encore là, dès que nous avons de ses nouvelles, nous les donnons à Billy. Il doit avoir un rapport avec Bella, je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille et je ne peux en expliquer la raison. Depuis une semaine, Billy est différent, et je suis certain qu'elle l'a embarqué dans quelque chose de pas correct, elle doit lui avoir fait quelque chose, il n'y a aucune autre raison possible.

La réunion commence et je remarque que Bella est assise par terre près de Billy et elle regarde le sol, elle connaît au moins sa place, par terre. Vieux Quil a un sourire sur son visage, ce qui est très rare et étrange dirais-je. Harry est normal et Billy a l'air stressé, il se déplace constamment dans son fauteuil. Je retiens le grondement qui menace de sortir, Bella est surement la cause de tout ça.

Billy prend enfin la parole et nous raconte qu'il a parlé avec un chaman du nom de Tabid, il croit que ce chaman peut aider Jacob avec ce qu'il traverse dès maintenant. Il nous apprend que Tabid est le chaman de la réserve de Soho en Colombie-Britannique au Canada. Je plisse les yeux, comment connaît-il cet homme? Et là, Billy lâche la bombe, Bella vient de la réserve Soho, c'est elle qui lui a mis ça en tête, je le savais qu'elle allait être responsable de quelque chose.

**- Pourquoi as-tu discuté de la condition de Jacob avec un homme que tu ne ****connais pas ?** Demandai-je durement.

**- J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Bella et...** Je le coupe

**- Je le savais qu'elle était sous ça. **Je pince le pont de mon nez.

**- Savais-tu que les Abénakis ont des légendes qui sont semblables aux nôtres? **Me demande Billy.

**- Ils sont des loups?** Demande Jared surpris, je le frappe derrière la tête, si elle ne savait pas pour nous, maintenant elle sait.

**- Non des coyotes.** Je suis sans voix, c'est quoi ces conneries.

**- Et c'est **_**Bella **_**qui t'a dit ça.** Je crache le nom de Bella, me remettant de ma surprise.

**- Sam, fais attention à ce que tu dis, un jour tu vas le regretter. **M'avertit Billy.** C'est Tabid, le chaman de Soho qui me l'a dit.** Réponds Billy à mon accusation.

**- C'est ça, je vais regretter de dire que ta chère **_**Bella **_**t'as mise des conneries dans la tête et que pour l'amour de ton fils tu crois n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.** Dis-je un peu plus fort et durement que je le souhaitais. Je vois Bella se lever.

**- Tu sauras Samuel Uley que je n'ai pas mis de ''connerie'' comme tu dis dans la tête de Billy.** Me crache Bella et elle se déplace un peu pour s'éloigner de Billy.

**- Dit une fille qui est partie sans raison de sa réserve, qui a fui son nouveau domicile pour dormir dans son camion à First Beach et qui n'est même pas invitée au mariage de sa propre cousine.** Riais-je, elle fixe son regard dans le mien.

**- Dit l'homme au coeur aussi noir que son pelage**. Dit-elle les dents serrées et les poings fermés. Je regarde Billy en colère.

**- TU LUI AS DIT.** Hurlai-je à Billy.

Avant même que Billy ne puisse répondre, un bruit de vêtements qui se déchirent, des chaises qui se cassent se fait entendre. Je regarde vers la source du bruit et je vois un loup, pas n'importe quel loup. Le loup gris foncé, le loup que Jacob, Embry et moi avons attaqué, le loup qui a détruit la tête rouge à lui seul. Ce putain de loup est là, devant moi, babines retroussées et grognants. Nous avons tous vu ce loup attaquer et se défendre, que ce soit par les souvenirs ou en direct. Aucun de nous ne bouge, trop stupéfait. Je réalise soudain que je suis dans la merde, un gros tas de merde.

**- Les gars, je vous présente officiellement Isabella Uley, fille de Renée Atéara-Swan et de Levi Uley.** Dit Billy me fixant de son regard perçant. Hé merde !

* * *

**N/B: Et tu nous laisses comme ça? Sans savoir quelle va être la réaction de la meute? C'est un scandale Debby!...OK, je me tais.**

**N/A: Oh oui je le termine comme ça... Et ça m'a fait plaisir lolll. Tu auras la réponse dans le prochainn chapitre. Et pour vous lecteurs et lectrices, vous devrez attendre à la semaine prochaine. Mouhahahaha !**

**Ciao !**

**Bibi/Debby**


	6. Chapter 5

**Axelle: **Oui je sais et je vais te confier un p'tit secret, j'adore ça ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir fait avoir la réaction que tu as eu. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**Axelle: **C'est vrai que c'est pas cool de lire des fictions avec des fautes. L'avantage de corriger est que tu as plus rapidement la suite, enfin avec Bibi, c'est le cas. Quand elle est inspirée, elle l'est vraiment. Lol ! Continue à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. (marmotte/Bêta)

**Charlene: **Il m'arrive des fois d'avoir mes moments ! En ce qui concerne les réactions, tu vas devoir lire le chapitre loll. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

**Warriors WereWolves:** Pourquoi? Car ça me tentais (loll) Merci mais selon moi, il y a toujours place à amélioration, surtout dans mon cas. (MDR) En ce qui concerne le vol de mon cerveau, j'en ai encore besoin car je suis présentement sur un projet et j'en ai besoin, peut-être après ;) Merci pour ta review c'est apprécié. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

**Tess: **Une nouvelle lectrice ! Pour commencer je te remercie pour ta review. Ensuite, tu vois qu'une semaine ça passe rapidement, je suis déjà de retour avec le chapitre suivant lol. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

**NOTE D'AUTEURE: Je sais, nous ne sommes pas jeudi et je publie... Je m'explique : Que se soit en MP ou en review, je me suis fait dire que je n'étais pas gentille et même de sadique, de vous laisser comme ça, marmotte38 m'avait aviser que ça allait arriver ! Je me suis fait "supplier" en quelques langues, j'ai fais "boger" des gens devant leur écran, j'ai même eu une demande pour être ma seconde bêta. Le tout m'a fait énormément sourire et rire, donc j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de poster le chapitre plus tôt. Allez mes poules, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq**_

**POV Sam**

Ma soeur, ou plutôt demi-soeur, peu importe, est un putain de loup et pas n'importe quel loup, non celui que je crains le plus. Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai peur de ce foutu loup. Personne ne peut communiquer avec lui euh elle, sous forme animale, même Prudeward ne peut pas lire ses pensées. Et me voici, dans une petite salle avec ce foutu loup en colère contre moi. J'ai vraiment merdé. Maintenant que je sais qui est ce loup, je remarque les cicatrices qui sont encore visibles, même sous forme animale. Billy n'a pas l'air surpris ni impressionné qu'elle se soit transformée en loup. Vieux Quil est surpris et fier en même temps. Et Harry pour sa part est tout simplement étonné. Je regarde le reste de la meute, tous, sauf Paul, ont l'air surpris. Je vais lui parler plus tard. Billy nous demande de laisser passer Bella, ce que nous faisons en nous éloignant pour lui faciliter l'accès aux portes. Paul, pour sa part, va ouvrir les portes et je remarque qu'il laisse ses doigts glisser légèrement dans la fourrure du... de la louve, la caressant doucement sur son passage. Je fronce les sourcils, et lui ne réagit pas, il revient s'asseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici merde? Quelque chose m'échappe et je n'aime pas ça.

**- Comme je le disais**, reprend Billy sans être perturbé par ce qui vient de se passer, **Bella m'a mise en contact avec Tabid, le chaman de la tribu Abénakis. Il a été d'une grande aide pour Bella quand elle a phasé la première fois. Leur tribu a une meute de coyote et de ce que j'ai compris ils ont des méthodes, des façons de faire qui sont différentes des nôtres et je crois que ça pourrait aider Jacob.** Termine-t-il.

**- Le savais-tu? **Demande Harry encore sous le choc.

**- Si je savais quoi? **Répondre à une question par une question, Billy est bon dans ça.

**- Qu'elle était un loup.** Hurle Harry, j'entends gronder à l'extérieur des portes. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à Billy.

**- Oui, je le savais, elle me l'a dit**. Avoue Billy

**- Depuis quand ?** Demande Vieux Quil.

**- Elle est un loup depuis près de six ans. Je le sais depuis quelque temps maintenant. À vrai dire, je m'en suis douté quand elle m'a serré la main la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée.** Billy raconte ça comme si ce n'était rien.

**- SIX ANS !** Hurlai-je en même temps que Harry et Vieux Quil et le reste de la meute.

**- Bon, écoutez bien, c'est son histoire, sa vie. Si elle a envie d'en parler, elle le fera. Ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler ses secrets. Tu sais, Quil,** il regarde Vieux Quil, **je suis certain qu'elle te parlera si tu lui en fais la demande. Elle est ta petite-fille ****après tout.** Hein?

**- Quoi?** C'est tout ce que le jeune Quil réussit à dire.

**- C'est une autre histoire, pour un autre temps. **Lui dit son grand-père souriant.

**- Billy, penses-tu qu'elle me parlera?** Demandai-je, mal à l'aise. Un très fort grondement de colère me répond. Billy lève les sourcils, il n'a pas besoin de me répondre, je connais déjà la réponse.

Billy nous raconte que parmi la meute de coyote, un membre a déjà perdu son âme soeur aux mains d'une sangsue. Cette personne n'a pas choisi d'être transformée en l'un d'eux, elle fut mordue au hasard d'une attaque. Le chaman a ajouté que le coyote n'en n'est pas mort, que c'est comme si le lien n'a jamais existé. Il a même une nouvelle compagne, comme si la première n'avait jamais été présente. Avec l'aide d'un certain rituel que seul un chaman peut pratiquer, il peut annuler le lien avant la transformation de Kriss, Vieux Quil demande pourquoi le chaman ne vient pas ici? Il faut dire que c'est une excellente question, j'ai hâte d'entendre la réponse. Billy nous regarde tous, avant de prendre la parole.

**- Il y a quelques jours, leur meute a encore été attaquée et Tabid ne veut pas s'éloigner des survivants et des blessés. **Un hurlement rempli de chagrin se fait entendre. Billy ne termine pas sa phrase.

**- Combien sont-ils ? **Demandai-je curieux.

**- Avec Bella, ils étaient une dizaine comme nous. Maintenant ils sont cinq.** Une dizaine avec un loup. **De ce que j'ai compris, ils reviendront à une dizaine dans ****quelques jours. **Nous dit Billy.

**- Pourquoi nous ne l'entendons pas quand elle est sous forme de loup avec nous ?** Demande Jared. Les anciens le regardent comme si il avait une deuxième tête.

**- C'est parce que je ne fais pas partie de votre meute. **Réponds sèchement Bella. **Billy, je suis désolée d'interrompre mais je ne peux rester, je dois retourner à Soho, ils ont besoin de moi.** Dit Bella les yeux remplis de larmes.

**- Je comprends. J'espère juste que tu reviendras. **Lui sourit doucement Billy.

**- Tu vas quand même pas y aller seule? **Se lève Paul, elle fait oui de la tête.

**C'est ****mon**** peuple, c'est ****ma**** tribu. **Insiste-t-elle sur le "mon" et le "ma".** Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. ****TON**** devoir est de rester ici pour protéger ****TON**** peuple, ****TA**** tribu. **Lui répond Bella qui maintenant me regarde avec amertume. **Kristen se marie dans exactement deux semaines et demie, je demande la permission d'être présente pour le lendemain de son mariage. **

**- Pour quelle raison?** Demandai-je plus brusquement que je l'aurais souhaité.

**- J'ai quelques comptes à rendre. **Je veux la couper mais elle ajoute. **Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde, c'est personnel. **Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et s'en va. Je suis dépassé par tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière heure, mes pensées sont embrouillées. Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qui me passe dans ma tête. La réunion se termine et Vieux Quil et jeune Quil se dirige vers leur maison, je crois que certaines explications seront données. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la maison et de répondre aux questions d'Émily car je ne pourrai pas lui fournir les réponses, pas pour le moment du moins. Je me dirige donc vers mon endroit préféré pour penser, les falaises. Je m'y assieds et regarde devant moi sans vraiment voir quelque chose. Je me perds dans tumultes de mes pensées.

**- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?** Demande Paul en s'asseyant. Je le regarde, surpris. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de demander quoi que ce soit. Normalement, il fait ou prend ce qui lui fait envie. **Tu penses à quoi ? **Je fronce les sourcils. **Ça fait deux putains d'heures que t'es assis là, le regard dans le vide. Donc, à quoi penses-tu ?**

**- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais ici depuis tout ce temps. Je pense à ****tout ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui.** Je me masse les tempes en fermant les yeux.

Paul reste silencieux, il sait que je parlerai quand j'en aurai envie. C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus de lui. Il a mauvais caractère, il est colérique, il passe son temps à se battre avec tout le monde, il baise tout ce qui a une ''chatte'' comme il dit, il est la personne la plus bourrue que je connaisse. Malgré tout, il demeure mon meilleur ami, je peux lui confier n'importe quoi, ma vie, celle d'Émily ou un secret, je sais qu'il sera bien gardé, même sous forme de loup.

**- Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit à Bella.** Avouai-je.

**- Moi aussi**. Dit-il simplement. Je le regarde les yeux pleins de questions. **Je ne te dirai pas le pourquoi tout de suite, mais disons que j'ai surveillé la maison de Billy depuis qu'elle l'aide.** J'attends qu'il continue. **Elle a conté beaucoup de chose à Billy et j'ai appris des choses qui m'ont mis en colère. **

**- Et?** J'espère qu'il me dira ce qu'il sait. Il soupire.

**- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que sa vie n'a pas été une maudite route bordée ****de putain de rosiers. Pour en savoir plus, tu devras attendre qu'elle te raconte. **Me dit-il.

**- Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'accompagner? **Je veux savoir.

**Ça fait partie de ce que je ne te dirai pas pour l'instant. Disons simplement qu'elle a besoin d'un ami et je crois que je peux être cet ami. La vie n'a pas été facile pour moi, mais elle...**Il ne termine pas sa phrase et il se lève.

**- T'es-tu imprégné de Bella? **C'est la seule chose qui me paraît logique pour l'instant.

**- Fuck non.** Fut la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue de Paul et il est entré dans les bois, marchant tranquillement.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je suis de retour à La Push, cachée dans la forêt derrière la maison de Billy. Je le regarde discuter avec oncle Charlie. Je suis surprise de m'apercevoir que je me suis ennuyée de Billy tout comme je m'ennuie de mon oncle. J'avance tranquillement, toujours sous forme de louve, oncle Charlie est le premier à me voir.

**- BELLA.** Crie-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Il me fait un câlin en riant et je roule mes yeux.

**- Bella, je suis content de te revoir.** Me sourit Billy. J'avance encore un peu.

**- Qui t'accompagne, jeune fille?** Me demande oncle Charlie de son ton paternel.

**- JACOB !** Hurle Billy. Je crois que s'il avait encore l'usage de ses jambes, il serait déjà aux côtés de son fils. **( N/B: moi, je ne "crois" pas, j'en suis sûre ^^)**_**(N/A : Moi aussi loll)**_ Jacob reprend forme humaine.

**- Désolé d'être partie comme ça, papa.** Murmure-t-il en serrant son père dans ses bras. **Je vais chercher des vêtements pour Bella et je reviens. **

Jacob revient avec des vêtements. J'entre dans les bois, me transforme et m'habille rapidement. Je rejoins les trois hommes qui discutent et leur dis que je vais prendre une douche, ayant été trois jours sous forme de loup, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. J'en profite pour repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais à Soho. En m'y rendant, j'ai rencontré Jacob qui m'attendait à la frontière canadienne sous forme humaine. Il m'a dit que Sam lui avait fait part de la demande de son père et qu'il était prêt à m'accompagner pour rencontrer Tabid. Nous nous sommes alors mis en route, il nous restait une journée de course pour nous y rendre.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai présenté Jacob au chaman. Lui et moi sommes restés dans la maison de Nana le temps qu'on a vécu sur la réserve. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Jacob et j'ai appris à le connaitre. Je peux dire aujourd'hui qu'il est un ami, un très bon ami. Il s'est soumis à l'alpha des coyotes, donc nous pouvons communiquer entre nous et le voyage de retour n'était pas aussi silencieux que celui pour nous rendre. Je peux dire que Jacob a beaucoup appris dans le peu de temps que nous avons été avec les coyotes. Il est toujours triste du choix de Kristen car il l'aime depuis toujours mais le rituel pratiqué par le chaman et les discussions qu'il a partagé avec certaines personnes l'a grandement aidé. Il faut ajouter que le lien qui les unissait était encore vierge, l'imprégnation n'a pas été ''consommée''. Jacob va quand même se présenter au mariage, juste au cas où Kriss changerait d'avis, moi je n'y crois pas vraiment. Nous avons aussi découvert qu'il peut encore communiquer avec les loups de sa meute. Je me demande si les deux réserves étaient plus proches, si Jacob pourrait entendre tout le monde en même temps. De quoi virer fou avec toutes ces voix dans la tête.

Jacob croit que je devrais me soumettre à Sam, juste pour faciliter les choses, surtout sous forme de loup. Il m'a avoué que la première fois que Sam, Embry et lui m'ont rencontrée, ils ne voulaient pas m'attaquer. Ils ont tous essayé de me parler. Sam voulait seulement savoir ce qui m'avait amené sur leur terre? Qui j'était? Comme je n'ai pas répondu, et d'après mon comportement, Sam a attaqué. Jacob me précise que son intention était de me soumettre, mais que je suis trop forte pour lui. En fait, je suis trop forte pour les trois. Je repense aussi au visage que Jacob a fait quand il a découvert qu'oncle Charlie sait tout sur moi, sur les coyotes et donc par la bande, tout sur les loups de La Push.

Je me suis entretenue avec mon alpha et je lui ai parlé des suceurs de sang aux yeux jaunes. Il m'a dit qu'il en a déjà vu mais qu'ils sont rares. Quand je lui ai expliqué la raison de ma question, il fut surpris qu'une meute puisse passer un accord avec ces choses même s'ils se disent différents. Car pour lui, un suceur de sang animal ou humain est toujours un suceur de sang et ne devrait pas exister. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Surtout que pour moi c'est plus "marquant" je pourrais dire. Je me suis transformée en loup car il y avait des sangsues près de nous et le gène a été activé. Pour les coyotes c'est totalement différent. Il se transforme, peu importe s'il y a des sangsue ou non. Encore une raison de plus pour haïr les sangsues.

*******************passage du temps********************

Jacob et Billy viennent de partir pour le mariage de Kristen et sa sangsue. Je me prépare mentalement pour ce que je dois faire. J'en ai pas envie, mais pour le bien de tous, je dois le faire. Je me dirige vers la forêt et marche, espérant trouver un loup qui pourra m'aider. Ma recherche fut courte, le loup ou la personne que je voulais voir est là devant moi. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

**- J'ai à te parler, peux-tu prendre forme humaine **Demandai-je. **S'il te plaît**. Ajoutai-je. Le loup s'éloigne et revient sous sa forme humaine.

**- Que veux-tu?** Demande-t-il. Faut que je le fasse. Je ferme mes yeux le plus fort possible.

**- Moi, Isabella Uley, je me soumets à toi ,Samuel Uley, en tant que mon alpha.** Dis-je. Je sens un courant électrique me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Je sais qu'il est maintenant mon alpha.

**- Si je refuse?** Il est con ou quoi.

**- Trop tard, tu es déjà mon alpha, que tu le veuilles ou non.** Résumai-je.

**- Très bien, je veux que tu phases**.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, même s'il ne me l'a pas ordonné. Sam phase lui aussi et ordonne à tous les autres loups de se retirer. Je ne comprends pas, mais je crois que je le saurai rapidement.

_**- Montre moi ta vie, toute ta vie.**_ Il m'en donne l'ordre, le sale bâtard. Sans que je ne puisse rien retenir, tout défile. Ma vie avec ma génitrice, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et fait. Ma vie avec Nana et tout ce qu'elle m'a appris. Ma transformation, les derniers mots échangés avec ma _mère_. Mon attaque quand j'ai eu les cicatrices et toutes les autres attaques auxquelles la meute et moi avons fait face. Mes quelques expériences sexuelles. La mort de Nana. Mon arrivée à Forks. TOUT, il voit TOUT et je le déteste encore plus pour ça. Quand je n'ai plus rien à lui montrer, je reprends forme humaine.

**- Je te déteste Samuel Uley, tu as abusé de ton foutu statue d'alpha et je ne te ****pardonnerai jamais.** Dis-je les dents serrées. Sam n'a pas repris forme humaine encore, j'en profite pour retourner dans la maison. Je mets mes écouteurs et mets le volume au maximum, espérant que je ne l'entendrai pas s'il m'ordonne quelque chose et je ferme les yeux pour ne rien voir.

Durant la soirée, je sens l'odeur de Billy avec un relent de sangsue. Il n'y a pas d'autre odeur avec lui, je sais qu'il est seul. Je retire lentement les écouteurs et ouvre les yeux. Il me demande ce qui se passe. Je lui dis que tout va bien. Il lève les sourcils et me dit qu'à son arrivée, Jacob a dû séparer Paul et Sam qui se battaient. Tout ce qu'il a entendu est que mon nom a été prononcé. Je raconte à Billy que demain les sangsues seront là et pour la sécurité de tous les loups, nous allons devoir communiquer entre nous. J'ai donc fait de Sam mon alpha et qu'il a abusé de sa position en m'ordonnant de lui montrer ma vie, toute ma vie. Le visage de Billy change de couleur et il ne dit rien. Il sort de la chambre en disant des mots que je ne comprends pas.

Je trouve Billy qui prend un verre et je lui demande de dire à Jacob de me réveiller quand il sera temps d'aller chez les sangsues. Je retourne à la chambre et je vais essayer de dormir. Je suis réveillée par Jacob qui chante que c'est l'heure de démembrer des sangsues. **(N/B: sympa le réveil! Ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance). **Quand je me présente dans la cuisine, il me dit que la meute se réunit chez Sam. Je grogne. Je ne dis rien et accompagne Jacob chez Sam. En pénétrant dans la maison, Sam est le premier que je vois. Il est assis au bout d'une immense table. Jacob me montre une chaise que je refuse. Deux jeunes femmes font leur apparition et la plus jeune des deux me regarde et me fixe en murmurant un _"ewwwwww"_ que tout le monde entend ainsi qu'un léger grondement qui ne vient pas de moi. Je ne réagis pas. Sam lève un sourcil.

**- Tu devrais t'assoir pour manger.** Me dit Sam.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'asseoir à ta table.** Répliquai-je.

**- Tu t'assis et tu manges.** M'ordonne Sam. Je plisse les yeux.

**- Oui, Oh grand alpha. Tout ce que vous ordonnez, oh mon maître.** Je m'assieds par terre, mange les graines sur le plancher. Je sais que j'exagère mais lui aussi a exagéré hier et je l'ai encore sur le coeur.

**- Bella, ne rends pas la situation plus difficile.** Me dit Jacob.

**- Plus difficile, MOI je rends la situation plus difficile? En es-tu certain ?** Demandai-je. Il fait signe que non de la tête. Sam lève son ordre alpha et je me remets sur mes pieds, lui et moi on se regarde droit dans les yeux. **Dans combien de temps partons-nous ? **Questionnai-je.

**- Nous n'irons pas.** Me dit Sam. Un "Quoi?" général se fait entendre. **Le doc croc m'a téléphoné il y a une heure pour me dire qu'ils partaient. Avec Jared et Paul, nous avons été vérifier et ils sont réellement partis.** Nous explique Sam. **Bella, puis-je te parler à l'extérieur?** Me demande-t-il. J'accepte à contre coeur et le suis dans la cour arrière. Sam prend une grande inspiration. **Je n'avais aucun droit d'agir comme je l'ai fait hier, j'ai fait la pire chose en violant ta vie privée et tes secrets. Je te demande pardon. Pour un peu plus tôt quand je t'ai ordonné de t'asseoir, c'est simplement que je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaitre les uns les autres.** Termine-t-il.

**- Tu connais déjà ma vie.** Dis-je sarcastique.

**- Vrai, mais je ne te connais pas ****toi.** Je passe une main sur mon visage.

**- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ce matin. Toutefois, peut-on faire ça une autre fois? Je ne sais pas, autour d'un feu dans la cour arrière chez Billy?** Proposai-je. Sam accepte en souriant. Je le salue et retourne chez Billy.

Je dis à Billy que les sangsues sont parties ce matin. il est ravi que nous n'ayons pas eu à nous battre, pas qu'il apprécie les Cullen, c'est juste qu'ils sont, selon lui, de bons combattants avec beaucoup d'expérience pour certains. Nous ne nous en serions pas sortie sans de graves blessures ou peut-être même pire. Oncle Charlie arrive et Billy, Harry et lui vont à la pêche. Je demande si je peux me joindre à eux, car en fait, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Ils acceptent à mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**N/A: Alors, pas trop déçu de ce chapitre ? J'espère que non ! Laissez une trace de votre passage, j'aime vous lire et vous répondre.**

**Bonne semaine**

**Bye bye**

**Bibi**

_Allez mes poules et poulets (j'espère toujours qu'il y a des hommes) ne lâchez pas, j'adores lire vos reviews, et y répondre. Je suis vraiment contente nous en sommes rendus à +/- 38 reviews. N'oubliez pas que c'est le seul salaire pour les auteurs(es) et Bêtas. Merci !_


	7. Chapter 6

**Titine: **Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Tu as raison et c'est un peu por ça que j'ai fait une Bella/Paul. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien la rencontrer, je lui donnerais un morceau de mon esprit lol. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Anne:** Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Ravie que ça te plaise, ça me fais toujours un petit velours au coeur. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Tess: **WOW, merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours apprécié de savoir que nos écrits plaisent autant. Merci encore et merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Warriors WereWolves: **Désolée ma belle, je ne peux pas te dire la raison du comportement de Paul. Je peux te dire que tu comprendras dans le présent chapitre. Donc le mystère sera levé et je mange la boule de gomme lol. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Axelle:** Merci de la part de marmotte38 et moi, nous sommes revies que ça te plaise ^^. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Kirei13:** Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Vraiment contente que tu apprécie ce qui sort de mon cerveau ! En ce qui concerne la suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Charlene:** Pas de problème, c'est des choses qui arrivent avec la technologie ! Non, il n'y en a pas avec Sam ;) Il y aura une évolution dans la relation, tu vas la découvrir dans le présent chapitre tout en découvrant la suite ! Mercie pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**Nous en sommes à la moitié de la fiction !**

* * *

_**Chapitre six**_

**POV Bella**

Plus tôt dans la semaine, j'ai rencontré officiellement mon grand-père et mon cousin. Les deux Quil, comme je les nomme quand je suis seule, car pour les gens de la tribu c'est Vieux Quil et Jeune Quil. Cette rencontre fut fort enrichissante et très intéressante. Quil Senior nous a raconté comment il a rencontré ma grand-mère et la raison pour laquelle il l'a laissée. En réalité, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a laissée, c'est elle et ce à cause de sa famille à elle. Une histoire de racisme finalement. Grand-père s'est marié rapidement avec une Quileute et fondé une famille. Il a voulu voir et rencontrer son enfant. C'est le nouveau mari de grand-mère qui a toujours refusé. Je suis contente de savoir que mon grand-père n'a pas abandonné volontairement son enfant. **(N/B: Je suis moi aussi rassurée.) **_**(N/A: Il n'est pas méchant, juste vieux loll)**_

Hier soir, j'ai discuté avec Billy et il est d'accord que je fasse un feu dans la cour arrière et que j'invite la meute. Je lui ai dit que c'est une façon de les rencontrer sans que rien ne soit trop officiel, plus relaxe finalement. Billy m'a simplement dit qu'il était temps, ça fait quand même une semaine que je suis partie de chez Sam sans saluer personne. J'ai passé la journée aux fourneaux, j'ai préparé toutes sortes de plats, j'espère qu'ils apprécieront. Jacob m'a aidée en préparant la place pour le feu, il y a du bois pour durer toute la nuit. J'ai aussi demandé à grand-père Quil sa boisson "spécial loup". Il m'a dit que c'est la seule chose qui permet à un loup de s'enivrer sans boire une quantité phénoménale d'alcool. Jacob, qui en a déjà bu, m'a dit qu'il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour en sentir les effets, j'ai hâte de voir ça. C'est surement très drôle de voir un loup en état d'ébriété.

Sam arrive accompagné d'une magnifique femme, une des deux que j'ai vues chez lui, il me la présente comme sa compagne et fiancée. Je suis surprise quand elle me serre dans ses bras et m'appelle belle-sœur. Je ne suis pas une personne très porter sur les câlins, je la serre maladroitement à mon tour. Sam me prend aussi dans ses bras et embrasse le dessus de ma tête, j'ai presque envie de fuir cette place, il y a trop de contact physique pour mon bien. Jacob me dit qu'il va attendre les autres à l'extérieur. C'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien de les faire entrer pour ensuite les mettre dehors. Je souris à ma pensée. Émily me donne un coup de main avec ce qui reste à faire. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, c'est tellement facile de discuter avec elle. Quand Sam annonce que tout le monde est arrivé, avec l'aide de Jacob, Sam et Émily nous sortons la nourriture. Jacob allume le feu. La soirée est partie! Sam qui est assis avec Émily se racle la gorge.

**- Bella, je te remercie pour cette invitation. J'en profite également pour te présenter les gens présents. Tu connais déjà Jacob et Quil. Ici, c'est Jared et sa compagne Kim**, je leur fais un sourire qui ne m'est pas rendu.** Leah et son frère Seth**, un signe de tête en guise de salutation qui m'est rendue. **Les jumeaux Collin et Brady,** un grand sourire se répartit sur leur visage.** Mon, non, notre demi-frère Embry Call**, je le regarde comme s'il avait deux têtes. Il éclate de rire. **Et le dernier et non le moindre, Paul**, je lui fais un petit sourire.

Je les remercie d'être venue et leur souhaite une bonne soirée. Je m'assieds un peu en retrait, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise entourée de gens que je ne connais pas, je me contente de les observer et rire de leur interaction. Sam vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il reste silencieux, ce que j'apprécie. Il me remercie encore pour la soirée. Je lui apprends que j'ai le "spécial loup" de grand-père. Un grand sourire se répartit sur son visage toujours si froid habituellement. Il me dit que la soirée sera plus que bonne. Quand je lui demande la raison, il me dit qu'en plus du spécial loup, nous avons quelques bouteilles de vodka et de téquila. Je lui demande ce qu'est quelques bouteilles. La réponse me fait rire: c'est une bouteille de chaque sorte par loup, sans compter une très grande quantité de bière.

Nous sommes tous assis autour du feu et la soirée est bien avancée. Émily et Kim n'ont rien bu d'alcooliser. En ce qui concerne les loups, c'est autre chose. Aucun de nous n'est saoul, mais disons que nous sommes tous joyeusement joyeux **(N/B: J'aime bien cette ****expression: "joyeusement joyeux, alors je laisse.) **dû au spécial loup, ainsi qu'au reste de ce qui a été consommé. Kim, qui a seulement parlé avec Jared et Émily au cours de la soirée, se décide à me parler.

**- Dis, Bella, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Si on faisait un jeu?** Propose-t-elle.

**- Comme quoi?** Demandai-je curieuse.

**- Connaissons Bella**, chante-t-elle.

**- C'est quoi ça?** Questionnai-je.

**- Cette soirée a été faite pour qu'on apprenne à te connaitre**, je hoche tranquillement la tête. **Le but du jeu est que chacun d'entre nous te pose une question et tu es obligée d'y répondre en ne disant que la vérité. **Termine-t-elle, je n'aime pas ça.

**- C'est une très bonne idée, ma Kim.** Dit Jared avec un sourire carnassier.

**- Très bien.** Soufflai-je. **Qui commence?** Demandai-je, résolue.

**- Moi !** Sautille Kim assise sur les genoux de Jared. **As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles? Si oui, je veux les détails de ta première fois.** Elle n'est pas sérieuse là. À oui elle est sérieuse, elle attend que je parle.

**- J'avais 15 ans, le gars en avait 18. Nous étions vierges tous les deux. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'on se fréquentait et, après en avoir parlé pendant quelques jours, nous avons décidé de se rendre à un nouveau niveau dans notre relation.** Je souris au souvenir.

** Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous nous sommes déshabillés chacun de notre côté du lit en se cachant l'un de l'autre. Nous nous sommes rejoints dans le lit. Il a remonté les couvertures sur nous pour je ne sais quelle raison. **

** On s'est embrassés quelques minutes et il a essayé de mettre un condom, je dis essayer car il a mis près de 15 minutes pour le mettre du bon bord. **Je ries un peu en voyant les gars lever les sourcils.** (N/B: Le pauvre gars! lol) **

** Enfin bref, mon corps n'était pas vraiment prêt pour la pénétration une chance que le condom était lubrifié, une chance car il m'a pénétrée d'un coup. Il n'a pas attendu que je m'ajuste, il a commencé ses mouvements de va-et-vient immédiatement.** J'émets un petit rire.

** Ça été trois minutes et demi assez douloureuses.** **Une chance pour moi, il n'était pas très bien membré.** J'éclate de rire. **(N/B: Mais sur le coup, ça devait pas être drôle.)**_**(N/A: Non, pas sur le coup, mais aujourd'hui... Oui lol)**_

**- Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieuse là ?** Demande Kim les yeux grands de surprise.

**- Tu m'as demandé la vérité et je te l'ai donné.** **Veux-tu savoir comment a été la ****seconde fois avec ce même gars?** Dis-je riant encore. Les autres rient aussi.

**- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?** Demande Jared, je cesse de rire.

**- Ma génitrice a été une vraie chienne avec moi. C'est Nana, une femme d'un certain âge, qui s'est occupée de moi et quand elle est décédée, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par mon oncle.** Répondis-je sérieusement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au visage? Je veux dire, t'es un loup, t'es supposée guérir facilement.** Me demande la belle Émily.

**- Un an après être devenue un loup, la meute a dû se battre contre un clan qui voulait attaquer la tribu. Durant la bataille, j'ai été blessée à la colonne vertébrale et j'ai repris forme humaine à cause de la douleur. La femelle qui m'avait blessé, a planté ses ongles et déchiré la peau. Elle a refermé les plaies avec sa salive. Ce que j'ai appris ce soir-là, c'est qu'il y a du venin dans la salive des vampires. Malgré mon métabolisme, il n'y avait rien à faire contre le venin.** Émily et Kim ont les larmes aux yeux. Sam, Quil, Jacob, Embry et Paul tremblent.

**- C'est trop sérieux tout ça.** Commente Collin. **Bella, ma douce et belle Bella, as-tu encore de ta merveilleuse et délicieuse nourriture? **J'éclate de rire. **(N/B: Il ne perd pas le nord celui-là ^^)**_**(N/A : L'estomac en premier!)**_

**- Oui, il en reste.** Ris-je

**- Merci et c'était ma question.** Hurle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

**- Y restes-tu du "spécial loup"?** Demande Brady. Je lui passe la cruche. **C'était ma question.**

**- Bella, veux-tu m'embrasser? **Leah frappe le derrière de la tête de son frère. **Elle n'a pas à le faire, juste à répondre.** Réplique Seth se frottant le derrière de la tête.

**- Non !** Pouffai-je de rire. Seth pose la main sur son cœur comme si je l'avais blessé. Nous rions tous de bon cœur.

Jacob, Embry, Leah et Quil passent leur tour, ce qui fait qui ne reste que Paul et Sam. J'ai peur de leurs questions, ils ont tellement l'air sérieux, trop sérieux.

**- Pourquoi ne regardes-tu presque personne dans les yeux?** Évidemment, c'est Sam.

**- C'est simple, c'est la façon dont tous les loups trouvent leur compagnon. Et je regarde dans les yeux des gens dont je suis certaine qui ne se passera rien.** Répondis-je le fixant dans les yeux.

**- Tu ne veux pas t'imprégner?** Demande Sam encore.

**- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, c'est... M'as-tu regardée, Sam? Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un de sensé voudrait de moi sans la "magie du loup"?** Dis-je les dents serrées.

**- Mais... **Commence-t-il.

**- Mais quoi, Sam? Lui dire que je peux être ce qu'il souhaite? **J'attends qu'il parle, ce qu'il ne fait pas.** Tout loup qui s'est imprégné sait que c'est des putains de conneries tout ça. **

** On tombe amoureux au premier coup d'œil, on dit des maudites balivernes espérant ne pas effrayer la personne et on souhaite secrètement que cette personne veuille de nous. **

** Crois-tu sincèrement que je souhaite regarder l'homme que j'aime tomber amoureux d'une autre?** **Être son ''amie" et garder mes vrais sentiments pour lui secret? Car c'est évident qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme marquée à vie.** Dis-je avec conviction.

**- Comment sais-tu tout cela? **Demande Leah.

**- J'ai vécu six ans entourées de gens qui sont tombés amoureux au premier regard. J'ai vécu dans leurs putains de pensées et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets.** Répondis-je.

**- Peut-être que cet homme serait heureux de t'avoir dans sa vie.** Dit le seul que je ne veut pas regarder.

**- Qui sait?** Secouai-je la tête.

**- Moi.** Dit-il simplement. Je lève la tête vers lui pour argumenter quand nos yeux se croisent. **(N/B: Et là: Boum! Imprégnation!)**_**(N/A: je roule des yeux)**_

*Je me perds dans ses yeux brun léger. _Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais le visage parfait de _l'homme_ devant moi. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait à ce que j'étais_ _– _mon oncle_,_ _ma loyauté envers ma nouvelle et ancienne meute, mon amour pour mes autres frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons – clic, clic, clic - , qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel. _

_Moi je ne m'envolais pas. Je restai attachée là où je me trouvais. _

_Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me lient à une seule chose – au centre même du monde. _

_Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avait encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je le découvris clairement._

_La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. À la place, c'était_ cet homme qui avait le même regard que moi. _(Révélation p.372)* _**(N/B: Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Hein? ^^)_(N/A: C'était tellement prévisible que tout le monde avaient devinés, même moi !)_**

**- Merde**. Je me suis levée et je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je savais qu'il y avait des chances que ça arrive, j'ai senti une attirance pour lui, même sous forme de loup. Quand j'ai été à Soho, je n'étais pas bien, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Il est beau et bien sur il a un physique de rêve, c'est un foutu loup après tout. Avant de le regarder dans les yeux, je pouvais vivre en me disant qu'il était heureux avec sa vie. Mais maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il dit, je sais qu'il sera malheureux avec moi. Il ne peut vouloir se réveiller avec moi à ses côtés tous les matins.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, je sais que j'ai un physique qui rend plusieurs femmes vertes de jalousie. C'est mon visage qui gâte tout. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amants après mon ''accident''. Les seuls qui ont voulu me baiser étaient en état d'ébriété et ce fut une p'tite vite par-derrière, dans les toilettes d'un bar. Ou encore sur le siège arrière d'une putain de voiture. J'ai baisé deux fois dans un lit et les deux ont duré trois minutes pour la première et la deuxième, le gars m'a juste pénétré et il est venu. J'aimerais fuir, je sais que je ne peux pas. Je ne serai pas seule à subir la douleur du manque car je ne suis pas inconsciente, j'ai bien vu que ce fut une double imprégnation.

* * *

**POV Paul**

Après que Bella soit entrée dans la maison, Sam m'a demandé de prendre une putain de marche avec lui. Il n'a pas l'air heureux et je m'en fous. Je marche vers ma maison. C'est le meilleur endroit, je crois, pour ce genre de foutue conversation. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez moi.

**- Paul, savais-tu que ça allait arriver?** Demande directement Sam.

**- Oui.** Il lève un sourcil. **Tu te souviens de la nuit où le maudit loup gris, qui est Bella, m'a donné un putain de cerf à manger?** Il hoche la tête. **Je n'ai pas hésité à manger le cerf par manque de confiance. J'ai hésité car je me sentais attiré par le loup et au début j'ai eu la chienne. T'imagines-tu, moi, Paul Meraz, attiré par ****UN**** putain de loup? Je pensais que c'était un maudit gars sous sa forme humaine.** Sam laisse un petit éclat de rire lui échapper.

** Ensuite, il y a eu quand on était tous là pour remettre la tête au maudit clan de ****sangsue. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le loup gris s'est placé devant moi en signe de foutue protection?** Sam fronce les sourcils. **Et je m'en foutais parce que j'étais bien avec ça.** Sam se prépare à dire quelque chose, je le coupe. **Je n'ai pas fini. **

** Je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais "attiré" par quelque chose. J'avais toujours envie d'aller vers Forks. Quand Bella est allée travailler chez Billy, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de la réserve et encore moins de la maison des Black. Merde, j'ai surveillé ce qui se passait dans la maison, pas parce que j'avais peur qu'elle blesse Billy, simplement parce que j'avais envie d'être là. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que Bella était le foutu loup gris, ce qu'elle a vécu avec sa putain de mère, comment elle a eu ses maudites cicatrices. Quand elle a dit à Billy qu'elle retournait à Soho, je voulais y aller car je savais. Je savais que si je la regardais dans les yeux, elle serait mienne. Elle le sentait aussi, elle en a même parlé avec Billy.** **Mais elle ne m'a jamais regardée dans les yeux avant ce soir.** Terminai-je

**- Quand tu es venu sur la falaise, tu savais tout ça?** Me demande Sam. Je hoche la tête. **Tu ne m'as rien dit.** S'exclame-t-il.

**- Pourquoi je t'aurais dit une maudite chose? Je ne sais pas si tu as des problèmes de mémoire mais la façon dont tu as agi ne te donnait aucun droit de savoir quoi que ce soit la concernant.** Dis-je

**- Je ne sais pas, Paul. Elle ne veut pas ça et je croyais que tu étais contre toutes ces "conneries" d'imprégnation.** M'accuse Sam.

**- Je ne l'étais pas vraiment.** Avouais-je.

**- Que vas-tu faire avec toutes les femmes de ta vie?** Sourit-il méchamment.

**- C'est terminé depuis longtemps. Tout a pris fin la nuit que j'ai mangé un putain de cerf que m'a donné un putain de loup. J'ai essayé de baiser, ça lève juste pas. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses quand j'avais dans mon lit les deux plus belles femmes que j'avais jamais vues à poil se caressant et m'attendant et que... Fuck j'ai même pas bandé.** Sam éclate de rire. Je lève un sourcil.

**- Tu te rends compte que tu as fini avec tes parties de jambes en l'air? **Il doit lire mon incompréhension dans mon visage. **Je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expériences sexuelles. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra satisfaire ton appétit insatiable.** Rit-il encore plus fort.

Je n'ajoute rien, je vais à la porte et l'ouvre voulant lui dire de foutre le camp de ma maison. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas était de trouver Bella sur le pas de ma porte. Son regard plein de colère, elle s'éloigne et phase au milieu de la rue. Elle court dans la forêt.

**- FUCK** Hurlai-je. Sam ne rit plus. Il est stupéfait. Je m'approche de lui et le frappe au visage. D'après le son et le sang, je viens de lui casser le nez. J'ouvre la porte arrière. **BELLA.** Criais-je. Le silence de la nuit me répond. **FUCK**. Hurlais-je encore une fois en frappant le mur de mon poing.

* * *

*: La partie en italique est la façon que décrit Jacob lorsqu'il s'imprègne de Nessie dans Révélation, p.372 par Stephenie Meyer, j'ai simplement changé quelque petites choses pour s'adapter au contexte qui ne sont pas en italique **(N/B: Tu fais bien de préciser. On ne sait jamais si certains lecteurs vont chipoter et crier au scandale.)**_**(N/A: C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préciser.)**_

**N/B: Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitre préfèrés. Par contre, ça commence mal entre Paul et Bella. Il a fallu que Sam sorte cette maudite phrase et que Bella soit derrière la porte pour l'entendre. Ce qui a tout fait capoter.**

_**N/A: Wow, ravie que tu es apprécié ce chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas, dans le prochain chapitre ça ira mieux pour Bella et Paul. Et Sam bien, il est comme plusieurs personnes que je connais, il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. **_

**Et vous lecteurs et lectrices, qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre ? MERCI pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente, nous en sommes rendues à 55 ! MERCI À VOUS TOUTES !**

**À la semaine prochaine à toutes et tous. Espérant lire vos commentaires en grand nombre et d'y répondre.**

**Bizz, À la semaine prochaine !**

**Bibi/Debby **

P.S. Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

**Axelle: **Ouais mais ça fait toujours plaisir !^^ Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

**Charlene: **Hé oui, l'imprégnation est survenue à mi-fiction, l'endroit idéale quoi ^^. Je ne peux rien te dire sur le chapitre, tu vas devoir le lire lol. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

**Tess: **Le problème est qu'elle a l'impression de perdre sa liberté de choisir avec l'imprégnation c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit mal. (marmotte38). Merci de ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

**Lisou: **Oui elle est en train d'écrire un Jella pour moi, qu'elle publiera après la fin de cette fiction ^^. (marmotte38). Que dire, merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**Kirei13: **Tu n'es pas la seule a ne pas aimé Sam, mais pour la suite bien... Là voilà ! Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**Warriors WereWolves: **Ça me fait toujours un velours au coeur de savoir que mes écrits sont apprécié et même "adoré" comme tu dit. En ce qui concerne mon adresse pour me rejoindre, si tu as facebook, tu peux soit rejoindre le groupe que j'ai créé en cherchant Bibi017 ou rejoindre ma page en cherchant Bilodeau Debbie. Tu comprendras que je ne souhaite pas donner mon adresse perso en début de chapitre. Je poste une fois semaine, le jeudi, dès fois c'est le matin et d'autre fois c'est en pm. Tout dépend de quand je le fais ;). Ma Bêta (pas si bête que ça) et moi te remercions pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**Mimi: **Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour te manifester. Ensuite, tu te poses beaucoup de questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas te répondre sans dévoiler la suite. Alors, nous te disons "À très vite!" Merci pour tes reviews, c'est très appréciés. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**Nous en sommes à 77 reviews (je compte celles sur facebook), **

**MERCI à vous toutes. J'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas,**

**mais quand j'aurais 100 reviews, je piblie 2 chapitres **

**la même journée pour vous remercier de votre fidèlité. **

**D'ici là, Bonne lecture et Bonne semaine !**

* * *

_**Chapitre sept**_

**POV Bella**

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que Sam a dit, il n'a pas le droit de m'humilier de cette façon, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de quelque chose qu'il a vu dans mon esprit pour me rabaisser de la sorte. Il ne me connaît pas et il me juge, quand je lui ai dit qu'il a le cœur aussi noir que son pelage, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait si quelqu'un parlait de lui comme il l'a fait de moi. J'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Depuis que je le connais, il ne fait que m'humilier, me rabaisser et me donner ses maudits ordres d'alphas qui m'obligent à faire ce que lui veut. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air ce qui m'indique que quelqu'un vient de phaser.

_**- Bella, où es-tu?**_ Demande Paul de la préoccupation dans la voix.

_**- Je suis dans une clairière. **_Dis-je regardant autour de moi pour qu'il voit où je suis.

_**- Je sais où tu es, puis-je te rejoindre?**_ Il a un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

_**- Sûre, sûre,**_ utilisant l'expression de Jacob.

Paul me rejoint rapidement. Il lance un t-shirt en ma direction, il me tourne le dos, me donnant un peu d'intimité pour reprendre forme humaine et enfiler le chandail. Je m'assieds au sol et ramène mes genoux contre ma  
poitrine et passe le chandail par-dessus mes genoux. Paul s'assied à mes côtés.

**- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça?** Me demande-t-il.

**- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Sam et ça m'a mise en colère. Je ne voulais pas le voir.** Expliquai-je.

**- Qu'as-tu entendu?** Demande-t-il, inquiet.

**- La partie que Sam te dit en riant que je ne saurai satisfaire ton appétit sexuel.** Répondis-je sincèrement.

**- Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre?** Il est vraiment inquiet.

**- Si tu parles de ton manque de réaction avec les deux plus belles femmes que tu as vues se caressant dans ton lit, oui, j'ai entendu. Si tu parles de ta réputation, j'en ai entendu parler. J'ai été trois jours sous forme de loup avec Jacob en revenant de Soho. Il m'a beaucoup montré sur beaucoup de la meute.** Terminai-je.

**- Oh !** fut tout ce que Paul a répondu, mal à l'aise.

**- Pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise? **Demandai-je.

**- Je ne suis... **il se coupe lui-même. **Je suis mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas pourquoi.** Avoue-t-il. Il m'assied sur ses cuisses. **Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si j'avais le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien pour toi.** Quoi?

**- C'est quoi cette putain de connerie? Tu crois que tu n'es pas assez bien parce que tu as eu une vie sexuelle active? C'est du gros n'importe quoi.** Terminai-je.

Paul caresse doucement mon dos avec une main tandis que l'autre est posé sur une de mes cuisses. Son visage avance lentement vers le mien, je sais qu'il va m'embrasser, j'attends avec impatience, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès pour prendre son temps. Finalement, il dépose délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux et tendre. Le baiser s'enflamme tout comme mon corps. Il passe la langue sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche volontiers. Une bataille de langues se déclenche pour savoir qui dominera l'autre. La main que Paul avait sur ma cuisse est maintenant sur ma hanche, sous le chandail et celle dans mon dos est sur mes fesses. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Je bouge de façon à me placer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Paul. Mon changement de position a l'air de lui plaire car à peine assise qu'il pousse mes hanches pour me coller contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Nous échangeons un autre baiser enflammé, plein de désir et de passion. Paul serre mes fesses dans ses fortes mains, un autre gémissement m'échappe. Au moment où Paul commence à lever mon chandail, un raclement de gorge nous ramène à la triste réalité. Je n'ose pas bouger, je suis bien contre l'énorme érection de Paul.

**- Est-ce que je dérange?** Demande innocemment Sam.

**- Oui.** Paul et moi répondons en même temps. Il laisse un sentier de chaud baiser dans mon cou.

**- Euh... Paul, ta patrouille commence dans dix minutes, et Bella, j'aimerais te parler.** Nous dit Sam mal à l'aise.** S'il te plaît.** Ajoute-t-il à mon attention. Paul arrête d'embrasser mon cou et me regarde. Il hoche la tête.

**- Je serai chez toi dans une vingtaine de minutes.** Sam hoche la tête une seule fois et nous laisse.

**- J'ai pas envie d'aller en patrouille**, se plaint Paul. **Tu peux aller chez moi après avoir été chez Sam. **

**- Je vais y penser.** Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'enlève le chandail sans prendre la peine de me retirer de la vue de Paul. Je l'entends gémir doucement et je phase, Paul me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison des Black. Lui reste sous sa forme lupine tandis que moi je suis maintenant humaine. Je caresse sa fourrure et embrasse le bout de son museau froid et humide.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez Sam. Ce dernier m'attend assis sur les marches. Il m'invite à m'asseoir en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Nous restons assis là, dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, donc j'attends qu'il parle en premier.

**- J'aimerais savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es partie de chez Paul?** Brise-t-il le silence.

**- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. **Lui dis-je franchement.

**- Je m'excuse pour ça.** Sam regarde ses mains. Comment je peux lui dire qu'il a dépassé les bornes sans le mettre en colère?

**- Tu n'es pas mon premier alpha, Sam**, commençai-je,** tu es simplement le premier à se servir de ce qu'il a appris contre moi.** Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. **Mon ancien alpha connaît tout sur la vie de sa meute. La différence est que lui n'en parle à personne.** **Ce que tu as dit à Paul sur mon manque d'expérience n'était pas nécessaire. **Terminai-je.

**- C'est juste que... que je viens juste de te rencontrer, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre.** J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il lève la main pour m'arrêter. **Je veux connaitre Bella Uley, ma sœur. Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas. Je veux avoir une relation frère sœur avec toi. Et maintenant que toi et Paul... J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai pas cette chance.** Termine-t-il. Que puis-je dire à ça?

**- Le fait que je me suis imprégnée ne nous empêche pas d'avoir ce genre de relation,** un grand sourire éclaire son visage, **mais il faudra du temps. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement et ce que tu as fait est...** Dis-je.

**- Viens.** Sam me prend la main et se lève. Nous allons à l'intérieur.

Je discute avec Sam et Émily pendant plusieurs heures. J'apprends ce qui s'est passé entre Sam, Leah et Émily. J'avoue que c'est une situation délicate, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans leur situation. Sam me dit que Leah a encore beaucoup de colère et que la relation entre elle et Émily n'est toujours pas ce qu'elle était. Je crois que le jour où Leah trouvera la personne qui lui est due, tout reviendra comme avant. Sam me pose des questions sur le rituel que Jacob a "subi" pour couper le lien d'imprégnation. J'explique alors que c'est une sorte de rituel de purification de l'âme, ce n'est pas une chose facile et ça peut être dangereux pour la personne qui le subit. Quand nous parlons des différences entre loup et coyote, je le surprends en lui disant que les coyotes n'ont pas besoin que le gène soit activé pour se transformer, c'est simplement dans leur ADN. La meute a toujours eu et aura toujours une dizaine de membres. Quand il y en a un qui meurt ou cesse de phaser à cause de l'âge, un nouveau prend la place, c'est aussi simple que ça. Pour nous les loups, c'est la présence des vampires qui activent le gène, une raison de plus pour détester les vampires.

* * *

**POV Paul**

Ma patrouille est terminée et je me dépêche de retourner à ma maison, j'ai espoir que Bella soit là à m'attendre. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser au baiser que nous avons échangé dans la clairière. À la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Au goût de ses lèvres et de sa peau sur ma langue et l'odeur de son désir qui a envahi mes sens. La sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre la porte rapidement et m'aperçois qu'elle n'y est pas. Elle n'est pas venue m'attendre et je suis un peu déçu. Est-ce que Sam a fait ou dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle a changé d'avis et ne veut pas avoir ce genre de relation avec moi ? Je ne pourrais pas jouer le rôle d'un ami, pas après le baiser que nous avons eu. Je tourne en rond comme un animal pris en cage, je la veux avec moi, ici et maintenant. J'arrête subitement en sentant l'odeur de Bella. Elle est ici, elle est derrière la porte. En trois enjambées, je suis devant la porte et l'ouvre avant même qu'elle ne puisse frapper. Je la serre dans mes bras et la soulève. Elle enroule ses superbes longues jambes autour de ma taille et je l'embrasse férocement. Je nous fais entrer à l'intérieur et ferme la porte avec mon pied. Le baiser cesse par besoin d'air et je la regarde en souriant.

**- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir.** Lui dis-je.

Je m'assieds sur mon sofa avec Bella toujours enroulé autour de moi. Elle prend les devants et m'embrasse, vous savez le genre de baiser qui nous fait perdre le fil de notre penser, le genre de baiser qui nous emporte dans une brume d'envie et de désir et qui nous fait gémir. Je la pousse doucement. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu ne veux pas?** Demande-t-elle.

**- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai envie.** Je colle mon érection, maintenant douloureuse, encore plus contre son entre jambes. **C'est juste que je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit une p'tite vite sur le sofa. Je ne dis pas que nous ne baiserons jamais dans le salon, mais pas notre première fois.** Précisai-je.

**- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais je comprends**, elle se lève. **Je crois que je vais aller à la maison.** Annonce-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi?** Demandai-je.

**- C'est mieux ainsi. Tu peux venir manger avec nous demain matin.** M'offre-t-elle.

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et me laisse là, assis sur mon sofa, seul avec ma putain d'érection **(N/B: Encore une fois.)**. Maudit imbécile de merde! J'essaie de faire la bonne chose et je vais devoir me pomper pour me soulager. Si j'avais été moins con, c'est elle que j'aurais mangée pour le petit-dèj et je n'aurais pas eu Black dans ma face. Je ne suis qu'un foutu con. Je cours à l'extérieur espérant la rattraper pour la ramener chez moi. Trop tard, j'ai mis trop de temps pour bouger, elle n'est plus en vue. Je grogne et retourne chez moi, son odeur persiste dans l'air, fuck ça va être ma mort. Je file sous la douche et me pompe en pensant à elle et à son odeur si entêtante et enivrante.

******************passage du temps******************

Aujourd'hui, pour la réunion de la meute, Sam nous parle d'entrainement physique. Il n'est pas bien dans sa tête. Je proteste vigoureusement, comme d'autres d'ailleurs. Il nous explique que c'est une idée de Bella, c'est une chose que son ancienne meute fait régulièrement. Ma belle a toujours de bonnes idées. Jacob soutient cette proposition, il nous parle de ce qu'il a vu à Soho, il avance que les coyotes ont plus d'endurance et sont plus forts, tant sous forme animale qu'humaine. Sam nous dit que nous allons commencer par la course. Nous devons suivre Bella. Ensuite nous aurons des exercices physiques, toujours sous les "ordres" de ma douce moitié.

La journée est finalement terminée et je suis épuisé, affamé, assoiffé. Je vois Bella discuter doucement avec Sam. Je n'aime pas ça. Je sens qu'elle nous réserve quelque chose. Bella approche Jacob, Embry et Quil. Les quatre d'entre eux vont dans la forêt. Sam nous fait faire des putains d'étirements sous prétexte de relaxer nos muscles. Trente minutes plus tard, un loup brun rouille, Jacob, se présente et Sam nous ordonne de phaser. La meute entre dans la forêt.

Nous suivons Jacob qui nous mène plus profondément dans les bois. Finalement, nous arrivons dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu avant. C'est une grande clairière entourée de bois où coule un ruisseau. Bella, Quil et Embry sont présents avec des cerfs et des élans, un pour chaque loup. Nous avons tellement faim que personne n'est écœuré de manger de cette façon. Je dois avouer que c'est la deuxième fois depuis que je suis un loup que je me sens totalement complet, la première fois est quand Bella m'a donné un cerf dans la forêt. Sam nous libère pour la soirée et demain c'est congé d'exercices. Demain, c'est pratique de combat sous forme lupine. Il est fou cet alpha.

Heureux d'avoir la soirée et la nuit libre, j'offre à Bella de venir à la maison. Je ne peux empêcher les images d'elle et moi sur le sofa d'envahir mon esprit. Bella rigole et me dit qu'elle ne peut se joindre à moi, sa patrouille commence dans une heure. Je lui dis de venir me rejoindre après. Elle décline encore, elle fait une double patrouille.

**- Non, mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Pourquoi fais-tu une double patrouille ?** Demandai-je en colère.

**- C'est moi qui ait proposé la double patrouille. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous sera ****disposé à patrouiller cette nuit.** Me répond-elle.

Je vais à la maison, prends une douche et je vais m'écraser devant la télévision. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormi, mais quand je me suis réveillé c'était le matin et j'avais des courbatures. Je me rends chez Sam qui n'a pas l'air mieux que moi. Il m'annonce que c'est moi qui remplace Bella ce matin.

**- Fuck! Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle?** Criais-je.

Sam me sourit, d'un sourire de con, le genre de sourire qui me dit que je ne vais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Bella dans les prochaines journées. Je crois que Sam le fait exprès, non, j'en suis certain. Je grogne et je vais prendre la relève de ma douce.

Embry arrive pour la relève et je retourne à ma maison. Je suis surpris et heureux d'être accueilli par Bella et une délicieuse odeur de lasagne. Nous mangeons en discutant de tout et de rien, nous apprenons à nous connaitre doucement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre à s'embrasser sur mon lit et nous caressant tout en nous déshabillant. Les baisers s'échauffent rapidement. Sans relâcher ma bouche, elle s'installe au-dessus de moi, caressant tendrement mon torse. Je pose une main sur son cou et l'autre au bas de son dos. Elle détache sa bouche de la mienne et embrasse ma mâchoire, mon cou. Bella crée un sentier de baisers, de mon  
cou à mon membre engorgé.

**- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose**. Me confie-t-elle.

**- Laisses-toi guider par ton instinct.** Lui conseillais-je.

Elle passe sa langue sur toute ma longueur, de la base à la tête. Je laisse sortir un grondement de plaisir. Cela a l'air de l'encourager et elle continue. Elle prend mon gland dans sa bouche et fait quelques petits mouvements de bas en haut, en passant sa langue sur la fente de mon pénis avant de me prendre complètement.

**- Bellllaaaaaaaaa, **gémis-je de plaisir.

J'enroule mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui donne le rythme que je souhaite qu'elle prenne. J'essaie que ce ne soit pas trop rapide, je ne veux pas lui faire peur tout de même.

**- Tes dents... Je veux sentir tes putains de dents. **Quémandai-je.

Elle laisse parcourir ses dents sur toute ma longueur. Après seulement quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, mes grognements deviennent plus forts. Je force sa tête à aller plus rapidement et enfonce ma queue dans le fond de sa gorge.

**- Je... je viens... je... fuck... BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA !** Rugis-je.

Elle nettoie mon membre doucement avec sa langue, lapant chaque centimètre de peau, puis termine par remonter pour m'embrasser. D'un mouvement de hanche rapide et brusque, je nous change de position. Elle est maintenant sur le dos, sous moi. Je l'embrasse sur tout le corps, m'attardant sur ses seins. Je lèche, suce, mordille chacun d'eux, et bientôt je lèche sa fente qui l'a fait se tortiller de plaisir. Je passe à son clitoris et commence à faire des cercles avec ma langue. Elle est maintenant en pleine extase. Je laisse ma langue courir sur son corps et l'embrasse. Une seconde plus tard, ma longueur est à l'intérieur d'elle.

**- OH OUI **crie-t-elle. **Baise-moi, Paul.**

**- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, bébé**, lui répondis-je.

Je pénètre dans sa chatte encore et encore. Parfois, je me retire ou j'arrête mes mouvements, justes pour la taquiner.

**- S'il te plaît**, me supplie-t-elle en se tortillant.

**- Ok**, dis-je avec un petit sourire et je recommence à la foutre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous y étions, sa chatte se resserre sur ma queue, et je libère ma semence au même moment dans son centre si chaud. Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus et plante mes dents dans son cou. Elle essaie de bouger mais je ne me déplace pas. Je lèche la marque la sellant et m'excuse. Elle me sourit doucement en me disant qu'elle comprend. Je m'étends à ses côtés et la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'endort rapidement. Je la regarde pendant un certain temps. C'est la première fois que je laisse une femme s'endormir dans mes bras après avoir couché avec. Mais là, je crois, qu'avec elle, je vais y prendre goût. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil me prendre.

* * *

**N/B: Paul aura quand même réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait: passer du temps avec Bella, sa moitiè, son imprégnation. Franchement, je préfère le mot" moitiè". Imprégnation, ça donne l'impression qu'ils subissent. Encore une fois, un bon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen de nous faire savoir ce qui vous a plu, mais aussi déplu. Il est encore tant de retoucher certaines choses, du style des fautes qui nous ont échappées. Suite, au prochain chapitre... C'est bon, j'ai fini. A toi, Bibi...**

**N/A: Que dire... Moi aussi je préfère ''moitié''. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre et entre toi et moi p'tite soeur, je ne pouvais pas laissé Paul avoir ce qu'il voulait la premièr fois. Faut le laisser mariner dans son jus un peu quand même :-) ! **

**J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine mes poules ! Merci de votre fidèlité pour celles qui sont là depuis le début et merci de nous rejoindre aux nouvelles lectrices. À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Bibi/Debby**


	9. Chapter 8

**kirei13: **Tu as très bien cerné Sam ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse qu'ils soient finalement ensemble et bien. En ce qui concerne la suite, là voilà. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Tess: **Merci, contente que tu aies apprécié. En ce qui concerne Sam, il est tout simplement un gros con malaldroit. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Charlene: **Allo, contente que l'évolution te plaise. En ce qui concerne la suite bien, là voilà. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Nous en sommes à 91 reviews, encore 9 et vous aurez**

**deux chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et**

**encouragements. Pour celles qui désirent communiquer**

**avec moi en privé, voici l'adresse **

**bibi017 (arobas) hotmail . (ca) enlever les espaces et parenthèse. **

**Si j'ai omis de répondre à votre review, je suis désolée.**

**J'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi...**

**Une gentille lectrice m'a avisé que je devais enlever les paroles de chanson car**

**il y a des possibilité que ma fic se fasse retirer par le site. Donc c'est pour cette raison **

**que je le publie une deuxième fois pour celles qui l'ont déjà lue...**

* * *

_**Chapitre huit**_

**POV Bella**

Ça fait deux semaines que je suis avec Paul et ce fut les deux plus belles semaines de ma courte vie. Je passe la majorité de mon temps libre en sa compagnie, nous apprenons à nous connaitre. Nous cuisinons, nous baisons dans la cuisine. Nous regardons un film, nous baisons dans le salon, enfin bref, nous partageons beaucoup de temps à connaitre le corps de l'autre, et le reste de mon temps libre avec Sam et Embry pour former une "relation familiale" avec mes frères, ce n'est pas facile avec Sam, mais il fait un effort. En parlant de relation familiale, Charlie a reçu un appel du docteur croc hier, Kristen et son _époux _auraient eu un accident et ils sont décédés, dans des circonstances étranges. Le jeune couple était en promenade dans le "Denali State Park" et aurait été attaqué par des ours. J'ai bien dit **des ours**, une mère ours avec ses deux oursons. Comme si j'allais croire ça. Charlie est anéanti, ce qui est compréhensible, il s'agit de sa seule fille. Le doc a ajouté que, comme les corps ont été très mutilés, ils seront incinérés. Il a aussi proposé que les cendres de Kristen et de _son fils_, soient libérées dans ce parc, où ils ont trouvé la mort de façon si tragique. Charlie trop sous le choc a accepté, il a aussi accepté de se rendre en Alaska et d'assister à la cérémonie commémorative qui aura lieu avant la libération des cendres. Charlie m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Au départ, j'ai hésité, mais comme Charlie ne connait pas la vraie nature des Cullen, je ne peux refuser. Il n'aurait pas compris si j'avais refusé.

Alors me voici, assise avec Paul à la table de la cuisine et j'attends sa réaction. Je me doute fort bien qu'il ne sera pas heureux de ma décision d'accompagner Charlie.

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?** Me dit-il, les dents serrées.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Que je laisse Charlie y aller seul ?** Questionnai-je. **Il va là-bas pour rendre un "dernier hommage" à sa fille.** Répliquai-je en imitant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

**- Mais, Bella, tu vas être seule avec les sangsues.** **Pis Kristen va être cachée quelque part.** Ajoute-t-il.

**- Raison de plus que j'y aille avec Charlie.** Dis-je les poings serrés. **Penses-tu qu'un des suceurs de sang va essayer de d'arrêter Kristen si l'envie lui prend de vider Charlie ? J'y vais.**

**- Non.** Dit-il simplement.

**- Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire non? Je suis venue ici pour te dire que j'accompagne Charlie que ça te plaise ou non.** Terminai-je. Je me lève, l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et ajoute. **Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je vais donc partir et préparer mes bagages.** Je marche jusqu'à la porte. **Je reviens dans ****une semaine. **J'ouvre la porte et sors à l'extérieur. **Je t'aime Paul.** Je ferme la porte et cours chez Billy.

En arrivant chez les Black, Billy et Jacob sont présents, les deux hommes m'ont demandé ce qui m'arrivait. Quand je leur ai expliqué la situation et ce qui est arrivé avec Paul, Jacob pense exactement comme Paul. Je n'ai pas crié sur Paul, je ne voulais pas créer plus de conflit mais Jacob, je n'ai aucune raison de faire attention à lui, je lui mets donc un poing dans le nez. J'ai entendu des os craquer et ça ne venait pas de mes doigts. Je lui dis d'aller se faire foutre et je vais dans ma chambre et amasse le plus de choses possibles. Ma valise faite, je me dirige à l'extérieur où Billy m'attend. Il me demande si ma main est correcte et ensuite il me donne une bouteille en me disant que c'est du spécial loup. Je vais en avoir besoin si j'ai l'intention de passer la soirée avec Charlie. Je le remercie et prends la route en direction de Forks. En chemin, j'entends un loup hurler. Je connais ce hurlement, c'est Paul et je sens et j'entends la tristesse dans son hurlement. Je fixe la route et continue mon chemin.

En arrivant chez Charlie, je remarque que son auto de service n'est pas là et que Paul est assis dans les marches. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il soit ici avant moi, un loup peut courir beaucoup plus rapidement qu'une voiture. Je descend et marche à l'avant de mon camion et m'appuie sur le capot.

Paul me rejoint en quelques enjambées. Je vois dans son regard de la tristesse et je me sens mal de lui faire de la peine. Il caresse tendrement ma joue droite, chose qu'il fait souvent. Il promène son pouce sur mes cicatrices. Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation. Il est une des rares personnes que je laisse toucher mon visage. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon autre joue.

**- Reste avec moi, cette nuit. **Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Je hoche simplement la tête.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'assois sur le siège passager. Il nous conduit à sa maison où il stationne le camion derrière la maison. Il doit voir les questionnements sur mon visage car il me dit que de cette façon personne ne saura que je suis ici, du moins en passant devant la maison. Nous allons à l'intérieur par la porte arrière. Paul verrouille toutes les portes, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas me partager, il me veut pour lui seul ce soir. Sans rien ajouter, il me prend dans ses bras, style jeune marié et m'assois sur le bord de son lit. Il va à la salle de bain et prépare un bain. Paul revient dans la chambre et me déshabille tranquillement. Il me porte à la salle de bain et me dépose doucement dans la baignoire. Il se dévêt rapidement et s'assoit derrière moi. Il me savonne tout en me caressant tendrement, nettoie mes cheveux en me massant la tête. Lui se nettoie rapidement en refusant que je le touche. Il m'enroule dans un drap de bain, s'enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches, son "V" visible. Ensuite Paul me conduit à la chambre et me couche sur le lit. Nous sommes couchés face à face.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent et nous échangeons le baiser le plus sensuel que nous n'avons jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. Il dépose ses mains sur mes hanches et avec une simple pression de la main, il me donne le goût d'enlever la serviette. Je fais courir mes mains sur son dos nu sentant tous ses muscles sous mes doigts, la sensation de sa peau est indescriptible. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour laisser un sentier de légers baisers sur le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou et remonte pour grignoter mon lobe d'oreille et continue le déplacement de ses lèvres pour embrasser le petit endroit si sensible derrière mon oreille, me faisant gémir. Je bascule ma tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès. Je promène mes mains sur son dos, sa poitrine, ses abdos si bien sculptés, cela provoque un léger gémissement mêlé à un petit grognement, rendant le tout très excitant.

**- Ta peau goûte tellement bon**, dit-il, embrassant de mon cou à mon épaule et de mon épaule à mon cou.

J'embrasse chaque centimètre de peau que je peux atteindre. Je sens ses muscles se tendre à chaque fois que mes lèvres le touchent. Il déplace ses mains et ouvre finalement le drap de bain qui couvre mon corps, exposant mon corps à sa vue. Je déplace mes mains de sa poitrine à ses hanches et retire la serviette qui camoufle le bas de son ventre.

Paul me pousse doucement sur le dos et il se positionne au dessus de moi. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les ramène au dessus de ma tête pour ensuite prendre mes poignets d'une seule main. Avec sa main libre, il survole mon corps le touchant si légèrement que j'en ai la chair de poule. Il agrippe fermement une de mes hanches et commence à lécher un sentier de mon cou à une épaule. Il promène sa langue chaleureuse de mon épaule à mon nombril pour ensuite remonter à un de mes seins qu'il prend finalement en bouche. Il lâche ma hanche pour prendre mon autre sein dans sa main. Je sens ses dents et sa langue contre la peau tendre de mon mamelon durci, ce qui me fait gémir. J'essaie de libérer mes mains, il m'en empêche en resserrant sa prise sur mes poignets. Il lâche finalement mes mains, une va se poser dans ses cheveux que je caresse et l'autre se promène de son cou à son bas de dos. Je courbe mon corps pour accentuer l'effet de ses caresses buccales à mes seins. Il lâche ma poitrine pour remonter à mon épaule, mon cou et enfin ma bouche pour un baiser des plus passionné. Toujours en m'embrassant, il glisse un doigt le long de ma fente, juste assez pour sentir mon humidité.

**- Mmmmmm**, gémit-il, il pousse un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. **Tellement humide.**

Il pousse un deuxième doigt et commence un léger va et vient, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Avec son pouce, il atteint mon clitoris faisant un mouvement rotatoire en mettant une douce pression. C'est l'extase pur. Je fais glisser ma main sur son torse pour me rendre à son membre engorgé. Je caresse doucement son gland avec mon pouce pour ensuite enrouler mes doigts autour de son pénis lui prodiguant de légères caresses. Je déplace mon autre main derrière sa nuque et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je laisse glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres et glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Nous échangeons un merveilleux baiser. Il se déplace, soulève une de mes jambes pour la placer sur le bas de son dos. Il présente la tête de son membre à mon entrée.

**- Je t'aime.** murmure-t-il contre ma bouche. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit.

**- Je t'aime**, lui dis-je.

Il me pénètre très lentement, comme si c'était ma première fois. Il se déplace vers le bas et remonte tout aussi doucement vers le haut.

**- Tellement humide, tellement chaude, tellement serrée**, gémit-il.

Il fait des mouvements de haut en bas et de va et vient avec son corps. La combinaison de sa peau frottant contre la mienne et la sensation de son membre à l'intérieur de moi m'a amenée dans un état euphorique. De haut en bas, entre et sort, nos corps s'entremêlent à la perfection. Une jambe toujours enroulée autour de son dos, il prend l'autre sous le genou et la soulève légèrement, ce qui change l'angle de pénétration, m'apportant de nouvelles sensations. Nos halètements sont à l'unisson. Nos corps sont en parfaite harmonie. Je sens les papillons dans mon estomac, des décharges électriques dans mon bas ventre.

**- C'est tellement bon**, gémis-je.

**- J'aime être à l'intérieur de toi**, gémit-il en retour.

Il place une main entre nous pour atteindre mon bouton de nerfs et pince, tire, encercle doucement.

**- J'y suis presque**, criais-je de plaisir.

Il pousse une dernière fois en pinçant mon clitoris et j'explose littéralement. Je sens mes parois se contracter sur lui, mon corps est parcouru de spasmes de plaisir. C'est à cet instant que je sens qu'il a atteint sa libération. La sensation de son liquide chaud qui m'envahit, me remplit, m'amène à un autre orgasme tout aussi puissant que le premier. Il donne quelques poussées de plus pour ensuite rester immobile, toujours à l'intérieur de moi. C'est à ce moment que je sens sa langue lécher mon cou, à l'endroit où il m'a mordue. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes avant de se déplacer pour se coucher à mes côtés tout en m'emmenant avec lui.

**- Je t'aime.** lui dis-je encore une fois, la voix épaisse de plaisir et de fatigue.

**- Tout comme je t'aime**, me répond-t-il caressant mon dos du bout de ses doigts. **(N/B: Aw... C'est le monde des bisounours...enfin des loups...)**_**(N/A: Faut quand même un peu de tendresse non ? C'est pas parce que c'est Paul qu'il faut toujours que se soit rapide et sans sentiments quand même... Je l'aime moi Paul quand il est tout doux)**_

Je laisse le sommeil me prendre, toujours enveloppée dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de mon Paul, l'homme que j'aime. Je suis réveillée par la chanson "Bad Boys" de Bob Marley, chanson qui se retrouve dans le film "Bad Cop". C'est la sonnerie que j'ai mise pour Charlie. **(N/B: MDR. J'imagine trop la sonnerie avec la tête de Charlie à l'écran de son portable) **Je me dépêche de répondre avant que ça ne réveille Paul.

**- Charlie.** Dis-je.

**- Bella, est-ce que tu viens toujours avec moi en Alaska ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Évidemment.** Répondis-je en allant chercher ma valise dans mon camion.

**- Il faut partir dans une heure si on veut arriver à l'heure pour prendre l'avion.** Me dit-il.

**- Ok, je vais être là dans trente minutes.** Terminai-je.

**- À tantôt.** Dit Charlie avant de couper la communication.

Je prends quelques vêtements et m'habille rapidement dans le salon de Paul. Je lui écris un petit mot, je me rends jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur lui. Il est couché sur le ventre, serrant l'oreiller, que je prends quand je suis ici, dans ses bras, avec le nez enfoncé dedans. Je referme la porte doucement et je m'en vais rejoindre Charlie  
qui doit m'attendre.

* * *

**POV Paul**

Bella vient de fermer la porte de ma maison en me disant qu'elle m'aime. Je penche la tête vers l'avant et la prends à deux mains. C'est la première fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et il faut qu'elle me le dise en partant après une prise de bec. Et moi, gros con, je ne dis rien, je reste assis là à me morfondre et me plaindre. Je me ressaisis et me lève. Je dois la rejoindre et m'excuser d'avoir été si bête. Elle a raison, elle ne peut pas laisser Charlie se rendre en Alaska seul, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Et Bella est capable de se défendre seule et de le protéger. Elle n'est pas une petite fille fragile, elle est une putain de louve, forte et expérimentée. J'arrive près de la maison des Black et je la vois monter dans son camion et partir. Je cours dans la forêt, enlève mon bermuda et phase. Je cours et arrive à la limite de la réserve. Je vois son camion et je hurle ma douleur. Elle ne s'arrête pas. Je poursuis mon chemin jusque chez Charlie, il faut que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne parte. J'arrive avant elle et je m'assois sur les marches. Elle arrive quelques minutes après moi. Quand elle sort finalement de son camion, je la rejoins et lui demande de venir passer la nuit chez moi et elle accepte.

Comme je ne suis pas bon avec les mots, je décide de lui montrer à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Je nous prépare un bain et je m'occupe d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'occupe de moi, ce n'est que pour elle. Ensuite nous sommes allés au lit et pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai fait l'amour à une femme. Pas n'importe quelle femme. La femme que j'aime. Il ne faut pas confondre, j'ai baisé des tonnes de femmes, Bella y compris, j'en ai même baisé deux à la fois. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. J'ai pris mon temps et ce fut une merveilleuse expérience. Je lui ai finalement dit les mots que j'ai tant redoutés et je me suis aperçu que ça ne fait pas mal. Au contraire, ça fait du bien.

Je me suis endormi avec le corps chaud et doux de Bella enroulé autour de moi et je me suis réveillé seul, serrant l'oreiller contenant son odeur. Son éloignement se fait déjà ressentir dans mon corps. J'ai une douleur à la poitrine, supportable mais présente tout de même. Je m'habille et je vais à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Sur le comptoir, il y a une feuille de papier. Je la prends. C'est une note de Bella.

_Mon doux Paul,_

_Je te remercie pour la magnifique nuit que tu m'a offerte._

_Je m'excuse d'être partie sans te dire au revoir._

_Je reviendrai bientôt._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Je t'aime_

_Bella_

_XxXxXxX _

**- Je t'aime aussi**. Dis-je à voix haute.

*******************passage du temps****************

Plus la journée avance et plus Bella me manque. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour passer la semaine sans la voir, sans la prendre dans mes bras, sans la toucher. Je vais dans ma chambre et son odeur mélangée à la mienne est encore dans l'air. Je vois sur le sol les vêtements qu'elle portait hier. Je les prends et les renifle. Je ferme les yeux et je la vois me sourire. La douleur dans ma poitrine diminue un peu. Je me couche sur mon lit et respire son chandail. Pour une personne disons normale, ça serait étrange, mais pour un loup, il n'y a rien de mieux que l'odeur de sa compagne. Je suis sorti de ma brume par la vibration de mon cellulaire. Je réponds sans regarder qui appelle.

**- Ouais**, dis-je d'un ton de reproche.

_**- Est-ce que je te dérange ?**_ Me demande ma douce d'une voix inquiète.

**- Bella**, chantai-je heureux. **Comment vas-tu ?** Demandai-je.

_**- Bien. C'est juste que tu me manques. Et toi, ça va ?**_ Demande-t-elle.

**- Ça va mieux maintenant que je te parle.** Dis-je.

Bella me raconte que le clan de sangsue attendait Charlie à l'aéroport à leur arrivée. Ils ont paru surpris de la voir. Le doc a proposé de les héberger et au grand malheur de Bella, Charlie a accepté. Elle a voulu contester mais comme elle ne peut dire à Charlie les vraies raisons, elle s'est résignée. Elle ne sait pas comment la cohabitation va se dérouler, pour elle. Elle a entendu les sangsues discuter à voix basse entre eux. Ils se doutent qu'elle est un loup, d'après son odeur. Quand Mme doc croc lui a demandé d'où elle venait et qu'elle a dit de la réserve de Soho, ils ont été surpris et laissé tomber le sujet des loups. Il faut dire que Charlie n'a pas dit que son nom de famille est Uley quand il l'a présentée, il a simplement dit qu'elle était sa nièce. Ce qui m'a fait sourire. Je lui raconte ma journée et à quel point elle me manque et ce, même après une journée. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, je lui dit que je l'aime et nous coupons la communication. Après quelques minutes, je vais au salon regarder un film. En m'asseyant sur le sofa, je trouve le Ipod de Bella. Il a dû tomber de sa valise.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Bella est partie et demain est la journée que sera célébrée la cérémonie et que les cendres seront libérées. Elle me dit qu'un clan de sangsues se joindront à eux pour l'occasion. Le doc a dit qu'ils sont de la famille éloignée. Comme si un vampire peut avoir de la famille ! Elle me dit qu'elle a de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son loup calme à cause de l'odeur permanente et omniprésente partout où elle va. Elle dit que même la nourriture sent et goûte la sangsue. Elle ajoute qu'elle devra brûler ses vêtements car aucun détergent ne sera assez puissant pour enrayer l'odeur. Je rigole en lui disant qu'on fera un feu de joie juste pour ses vêtements. Je lui dis que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter des chansons au répertoire de son Ipod. Et que le soir quand je me couche, je serre son oreiller, respire l'odeur, qui n'existe presque plus, des vêtements qu'elle a laissés, tout en écoutant sa musique.

Ce soir, je me sens seul, même si je lui ai parlé au téléphone, elle me manque énormément. J'aimerais qu'elle soit ici pour simplement lui parler de tout et de rien. Je regarde à l'extérieur. Le ciel est dégagé, la lune est pleine et les étoiles sont brillantes. Ça me fait penser à une chanson que j'ai découverte dans le répertoire de Bella. Je la  
choisis et l'écoute tout en la chantant. C'est Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars.

*******************passage du temps******************

Je suis à une réunion du conseil quand "Hey there, Little red ridding hood" se fait entendre. C'est la sonnerie que j'ai choisie pour Bella. Sam et les ainés me font des regard de reproches.

**- Bella bébé, je n'ai... **je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je me fais couper.

_**- Paul, c'est Charlie. **_Se présente mon interlocuteur.** _On a un problème ici..._**

* * *

**N/B: Nooooon! Tu ne peux aps couper là. Qu'est-ce qui arrive? Est-ce que Bella a attaqué les Cullen? Ou des vampires l'ont attaquée? Est-ce que Charlie a vu Kristen se faire déchiqueter par Bella, ou bien Edward se faire déchiqueter?**

**N/A: Tu poses de bonne questions ma belle, les réponses se trouvent dans le chapitre suivant. **

**Laissez des traces de votre passage ! Bonne semaine**

**Bizz**

**Bibi/Debby**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tess: **Non ce n'est pas illégale d'arrêter comme je l'ai fait! Pour savoir ce qui va se passer, tu vas le découvrir... Maintenant loll. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

**bellapaul: **Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Désolée ma belle mais je ne réponderai pas à toutes tes reviews loll. Je vais te dire que non, Kriss n'a pas le sens de la famille, marmotte38 dit la même chose que moi loll. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Pour la suite, bien là voilà ! Merci pour tes reviews, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !_ À suivre ! Héhé, bienvenue au club des lectrices qui reste sur leur faim ! marmotte38._

**lisou: **Oui tu l'as déjà dit et j'aime ça que tu le répètes ! Tu y es presque dans ta supposition... Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**charlene: **Oui, il y aura bien deux chapitres aujourd'hui loll ! J'ai coupé à l'endroit idéal pour provoquer des réactions et pour que vous (lectrices) ayez hâte de lire la suite (mouhahaha). Ta théorie est très près de ce qui va se passer. Tu vas découvrir maintenant si tu as raisons à 100%. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**kirei13: **Je sais, je suis sadique et j'aime ça lol ! Pauvre Paul ! Il n'est pas à plaindre dans cette situation loll. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**Mimi:** Bella n'a pas voulu se mettre en colère car Paul est tout de même une partie d'elle mais Jacob, c'est une autre histoire lol. Paul n'est pas à plaindre dans tout ça, tu peux me croire loll. Tu poses d'excellentes question et tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**twilight-et-the-vampire: **Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

Voici un mot que m'a fait parvenir marmotte38, ma bêta pas si bête que ça et je tiens à la partager avec vous lectrices.** Tu as des lectrices vraiment formidable, elles te suivent n'importe où tu vas, malgré les attentes. J'adore leurs reviews alors un énorme MERCI à toutes ! _Je suis 200% en accord avec elle. _**

**J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir**

**à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu **

**à l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre neuf**_

**POV Bella**

Je déteste ce putain d'endroit, je déteste cette foutue maison qui empeste, je déteste devoir faire semblant d'être normale, je déteste manger leurs maudites bouffes nauséabondes, je déteste que mes vêtements sentent le suceur de sang. Mais il faut que je joue le jeu, si je ne veux pas éveillée les soupçons de Charlie en ce qui concerne les maudits Cullen par mon agissement, et je ne veux pas que les putains de sangsues sachent ce que je suis. Je reste à l'extérieur le plus possible et même là, ça pue. Comment est-ce possible que ça pue à l'extérieur maudit bordel? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir encore sans phaser. Ajoutons à ça que demain, il va y avoir plus de maudites sangsues, des membres de leur _famille_ se joindront à nous. Je viens de terminer mon appel à Paul et je capote. Il me manque, j'ai mal à ma poitrine, je veux le voir. Je me tire les cheveux en frustration. Les christ de sangsues me regardent bizarrement, c'est quoi leur foutu problème ?

**- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?** Me demande la merde de voyante qui n'a plus de visions depuis mon arrivée.

**- Oui**. Répondis-je sèchement. Charlie me fait des gros yeux.

**- Problème avec**** ton**_** petit-ami ?**_ Me demande Blondasse sur un ton moqueur.

**- Non.** Crachai-je.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demande Charlie inquiet, le doc me regarde attentivement.

**- Rien, oncle Charlie, c'est juste...** Je ne termine pas ma phrase et je frotte ma poitrine. Charlie connait l'imprégnation et connait les effets d'être loin de l'autre.

**- Nous rentrons demain, ma belle.** Il me serre dans ses bras.

_**- Ma belle, il doit avoir besoin de lunette.**_ Dit Blondasse assez bas pour qu'un humain normal ne comprenne pas.

**- Bella, j'ai remarqué que tu frottes beaucoup ta poitrine depuis un certain temps. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'examine ?** M'offre le doc croc, comme si j'allais le laisser poser ses mains galeuses de suceur de sang sur moi.

**- Je sais ce qu'elle a, elle ira mieux bientôt.** Répond Charlie à ma place en prenant ma main et l'éloignant de ma poitrine.

**- C'est peut-être sérieux, il serait sage de la faire examiner.** Argumente Mme croc. Je regarde Charlie les yeux suppliants.

**- Viens, nous allons nous asseoir dehors. Ça te fera du bien.** Me dit Charlie et il embrasse mes cicatrices.

_**- Ewww, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de faire ça. Je vomirais mon dernier repas si ça m'était encore possible.**_ Ajoute Blondasse. Un grondement bas la réprimande.

Charlie me raconte toute sorte d'histoires au sujet de Kristen, du temps qu'elle était toute jeune. Je l'écoute d'une oreille et de l'autre j'écoute la discussion des sangsues à l'intérieur de la maison. Celui qui manipule les émotions dit que mes émotions sont comme un tourbillon et qu'il ne réussit pas à les lire. Blondasse dit que j'empeste comme les _chiens_ _de La Push_. La voyante parle de son manque de visions quand je suis autour d'eux et que toutes les visions où je suis impliquée sont un trou noir comme avec les _bâtards de La Push_. Le doc et sa femme croient que je vais phaser sans que je sache ce qui m'arrive et que ça peut être dangereux pour Charlie, ils vont me surveiller et garder oncle Charlie en sécurité. Je retiens de justesse le grondement qui monte de ma poitrine. Je commence à trembler et Charlie qui sait ce qui se passe, quand je tremble, me laisse un peu d'espace sans cesser de parler de sa voix calme. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Paul, des images de lui et notre dernière nuit ensemble me reviennent en mémoire et mes tremblements cessent. Charlie parle toujours aussi calmement et revient s'asseoir à mes côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est une des choses que j'aime de lui, il agit toujours normalement. Il m'a acceptée dès le début de ma nouvelle vie.

Durant la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir car toutes les heures une putain de sangsue vient dans la putain de chambre et essaie de me toucher. Je fais semblant de changer de position dans mon sommeil et je garde les draps remontés jusqu'à mon cou, comme si je n'avais pas assez chaud sans draps. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, le doc nous dit que les membres de leur _famille_ nous rejoindront à un certain endroit du parc. Je suis presque heureuse que le parc est à une certaine distance, je vais pouvoir respirer de l'air frais rendue là. Mais le problème est que je vais devoir être enfermée dans une foutue voiture avec certains d'entre eux. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai respiré dans un sac en papier, j'ai dit que j'avais mal au cœur en voiture. **(N/B: Lol)** Le doc, prévenant, m'offre un médicament pour prévenir tout malaise durant le trajet, comme si l'effet allait durer où même faire effet contre la puanteur. Je le remercie en parlant les dents serrées. Dans la voiture, je demande si je peux ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre. Mme croc accepte, surtout si ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. L'air frais s'engouffre dans la voiture et me fait le plus grand bien. Trop tôt à mon goût, je la referme. Je ne veux pas que Charlie ait trop froid ou que le doc augmente le chauffage. Leur maudite odeur est pire quand elle est chauffée.

Il nous faut environ une heure pour se rendre à l'entrée du parc, le doc nous dit qu'il nous faut marcher un peu. Charlie ne s'en plaint pas et moi non plus. Nous sommes presque arrivés à destination quand mon corps se raidit, je sens qu'il y a plus de vampires, mais une odeur particulière éveille la colère de ma louve. Ma louve aimerait prendre le dessus. Je cesse d'avancer et ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux. Charlie me dit de respirer profondément, mais plus je respire plus cette odeur attise ma colère. Je suis mal, les autres vampires s'approchent de nous. Je sens ma louve prendre le dessus sur moi, je sens mon humanité reculer. Je donne mon cellulaire à Charlie, il le prend, je laisse la louve prendre le dessus, elle est trop forte pour moi, et j'ouvre les yeux. Même si ma louve a pris les commandes, ma partie humaine voit et entend tout ce qui se passe mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Charlie suffoque, le doc et sa famille retirent Charlie de mes côtés pour le mettre derrière eux. Charlie sait qu'il y a un problème, il connais ces yeux, il sait que maintenant je suis dangereuse pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Il m'a déjà vue avec ce regard et je sais qu'il n'a pas peur.

* * *

**POV Louve**

Je grogne aux sangsues qui ont éloigné mon louveteau, ils n'ont pas le droit de me le prendre. Ils pensent que je suis dangereuse pour lui quand en réalité c'est eux qui sont dangereux. La salope qui m'a blessée il y a tant d'années est ici, il faut que je protège mon louveteau. Mon petit essaie de se dégager des sangsues mais ils l'en empêchent. Je ne peux pas prendre ma forme lupine et attaquer ces choses mortes, ça serait trop dangereux pour mon petit. Je reste coincée dans ce corps humain et je déteste ça. Je retrousse mes babines et les suceurs de sang reculent encore. Je sais que c'est impressionnant, mon petit l'a déjà dit à mon humaine. Je ne peux pas parler comme mon humaine mais je comprends mon louveteau, les humains et les maudits vampires. Il me regarde avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, je pleurniche car mon petit est triste, je veux le consoler.

**- Laissez-moi aller à Bella.** Hurle mon louveteau.

**- Charlie, Bella est dangereuse en ce moment.** Dit le blond et je grogne sur lui. Mon petit me regarde.

**- Reste calme et cesse de grogner. Ils ne me laisseront pas aller vers toi si tu grognes tout le temps.** Me dit mon louveteau. Je pleurniche encore en le regardant.

_**- Carlisle, laisse-le aller**_, murmure le marqué._** Elle dégage colère envers nous, mais une très grande protection envers Charlie.**_ Il ferme finalement sa bouche puante.

Le blond qui est devant mon petit le laisse passer et lui dit de faire attention. Aussitôt que mon petit est assez loin des sangsues, je le prends dans ce qui est à la place de mes pattes avant. Je vérifie que ces choses puantes ne l'ont pas blessé. Je lèche son visage et le pousse derrière moi. La maudite putain qui m'a blessée est maintenant là, devant moi, avec les sangsues qui m'ont enlevé mon louveteau. Je sens la peur de mon petit, la salope l'effraie. Je retrousse les babines, je grogne férocement et bave.

**- Comme on se retrouve.** Rit-elle. **Je pensais que tu étais morte**.

Je sens le corps de mon humaine trembler, mon corps à moi veut sortir pour détruire cette chose immonde qui m'a blessée et marqué mon humaine. Je sens mon louveteau bouger derrière moi.

_**- Bella bébé, je n'ai...**_

**- Paul, c'est Charlie**, je le pousse plus loin de moi, **on a un problème ici.**

Mon louveteau est assez loin de moi, je prends ma vraie forme et hurle de colère.

* * *

**POV Charlie**

Je regarde ma douce Bella s'arrêter et fermer les yeux. Je sais que quelque chose la dérange depuis quelques jours mais je ne sais juste pas quoi. J'imagine que c'est ce que fait d'être loin de son âme sœur. Je lui conseille de prendre de grandes respirations, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Je suis surpris quand Bella me donne son cellulaire, je le prends sans comprendre et sans poser de questions. Quand Bella ouvre finalement les yeux, je suffoque, ses yeux sont jaunes, l'animal a pris le dessus de son humanité. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois avec ces yeux-là et même quand elle est sous forme de loup elle n'est pas dangereuse, pour moi du moins. Selon Tabid, le chaman de Soho, elle me prend pour son louveteau et c'est pour cette raison que je suis en sécurité et que je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Mais là, j'ai peur pour les Cullen car je ne sais pas ce qui peut leur arriver.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé derrière les Cullen mais je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas bonne du tout car elle grogne sur Carlisle. J'essaie de me déplacer, je veux aller rejoindre Bella, mais Carlisle m'empêche, encore, de passer. Bella fixe ses yeux jaune dans les miens et pleurniche. Ce son me fend le cœur. Je lève la voix et exige qu'il me laisse passer, Bella pleurniche encore. Finalement, Carlisle me laisse passer. Après m'être éloigné d'eux, Bella me rencontre à mi-chemin entre sa position originale et la famille Cullen. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu mal à l'aise de me faire lever et prendre comme si j'étais un jeune enfant. Elle m'inspecte et la chose la plus gênante et la plus écœurante arrive, elle me lèche le visage, laissant une grande quantité de bave. Elle me pose sur mes pieds et me pousse derrière elle.

Quatre femmes et un homme rejoignent la famille Cullen, il doit s'agir des membres de leur famille. J'ai peur pour ces nouveaux arrivants, surtout quand Bella retrousse les babines exposant ses crocs. Hé oui, quand l'animal prend le dessus, certaines caractéristiques de l'animal deviennent apparentes, comme les crocs et la couleur des yeux. Bella laisse sortir le grognement le plus féroce que je n'ai jamais entendu.

**- Comme on se retrouve**, rit une jeune femme en regardant Bella. **Je pensais que tu étais morte.** Ajoute-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends tout. Je comprends que mon bébé n'est pas vraiment morte. Je comprends le comportement étrange de Bella, celui des derniers jours. Je comprends ce que les Cullen sont. Je comprends que les membres de leur famille ne le sont pas vraiment. Je comprends surtout que cette femme est celle qui a blessé et marqué Bella à vie. Et ça me met en colère que ma fille a eu le désir de devenir un monstre. Je recule un peu plus car Bella tremble énormément et j'appelle la seule personne qui je crois peut aider. Paul. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, Bella me pousse plus loin, ce n'est pas bon signe. J'ai à peine le temps de lui dire qu'on a un problème ici que Bella devient un loup et hurle de colère. Ce n'est plus Bella, c'est maintenant une grosse louve grise. Ma louve.

**- Charlie, ne bougez pas, nous allons vous sortir de là.** Me dit Carlisle, ma louve claque des dents en direction de Carlisle.

**- Ne m'approche pas, espèce de suceur de sang.** Hurlai-je. J'entends quelqu'un suffoquer derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois celle qui fut un jour ma petite fille.

**- Char... Papa qu'as-tu dit ?** Demande-t-elle d'une voix de clochette qui ne lui appartient pas, je vois immédiatement ses yeux rouges. Ma louve tourne un peu la tête et grogne maintenant à Kristen.

**- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler papa ou Charlie le jour où tu es devenue cette... cette chose.** Crachai-je.

**- Comment ?** Demande son mari. Ma louve n'est pas heureuse, je peux le sentir.

Je m'approche de ma louve et réussis, de peine et de misère, à monter sur son dos. Je colle le haut de mon corps contre son dos, entoure mes bras autour de son cou et serre le plus fort possible. Elle recule un peu en grognant et bavant, elle se déplace lentement et claque des dents vers Kristen qui pleure, je crois qu'elle pleure, dans l'épaule de son mari. Ma louve saute dans la forêt et court rapidement vers je ne sais où. Ma louve cesse de courir quand le soleil disparait à l'horizon, elle se couche pour que je puisse descendre. Elle me pousse avec son gros museau humide jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne doucement contre un arbre.

**- Je t'attends ici.** J'espère qu'elle me comprend, j'en ai l'impression. Après avoir inspecté les environs, elle me laisse totalement seul et s'éloigne.

Je profite du fait que Bella, ma louve, est partie pour me dégourdir les jambes. J'avais déjà monté sur ma louve mais jamais si longtemps et elle n'avait pas couru si vite. J'ai mal aux cul et je ne peux coller mes jambes sans que ce soit douloureux. **(N/B: Pauvre Charlie, mdr)** Je suis surpris d'entendre le cellulaire de Bella sonner, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir mis dans ma poche.

**- Allô**, Dis-je hésitant.

_**- Qui parle ?**_ Demande Paul en hurlant presque.

**- Du calme, Paul, c'est Charlie.** Lui dis-je.

_**- Charlie, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ? Est-ce que Bella va bien? J'ai entendu son hurlement. Ça fait des heures que j'appelle et personne ne répond.**_ _**Charlie, es-tu toujours là ? **_Ok, j'ai affaire à un gars vraiment très inquiet.

**- Est-ce que tu es seul ?** Lui demandai-je.

_**- Non, je suis avec la meute.**_ Répond-il.

**- Mets le haut-parleur. **Exigeai-je.

Quand j'ai eu la confirmation que tout le monde entendrait ce que j'avais à dire, j'ai commencé mon récit. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je ne le pensais au départ, je fus interrompu à plusieurs reprises. J'ai entendu des grognements quand j'ai parlé de la blonde qui, je crois, enfin je suis presque certain, est celle qui a blessé Bella. Ils ont ri un peu quand j'ai conté la partie que Bella me prend pour son louveteau quand l'animal prend le dessus. Je leur ai dit que pour l'instant je suis dans une forêt et que c'est Bella qui m'a amené ici.

_**- Sais-tu où elle a l'intention de t'amener ?**_ Demande Sam.

**- J'ai une idée mais je ne le dirai pas à voix haute.** Dis-je, pas certain d'être seul.

_**- Je crois savoir où elle se rend. J'aviserai la personne concernée.**_ Me dit Jacob.

Il faut que j'économise la batterie, je leur dis que je les appellerai plus tard. Ma louve arrive sur l'entre fait et elle lâche un élan mort devant moi. Ce n'est pas aussi dégueulasse que je le pensais, c'est comme quand je vais chasser. Je suis content que ma louve reste sous forme animale, je sais que je ne serais pas très à l'aise de voir Bella nue. Je me lève et commence à marcher. Bella grogne doucement sur moi

**- Il me faut du bois pour me faire un feu, il va bientôt faire froid. **Dis-je à voix haute.

Elle me regarde et penche sa grosse tête sur le côté. Elle rapproche l'élan de moi. Je prends le couteau que j'ai toujours à ma ceinture et me prend un morceau de viande. N'importe qui me dirait que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de manger de la viande crue, que c'est écœurant. Moi je m'en fous, je mange mon steak à peine cuit. À vrai dire, je le fais seulement chauffer. Je mange jusqu'à plus faim. Ma louve mange le reste de l'élan et se rapproche de moi lentement. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fait. Finalement, elle se couche autour de moi, je me retrouve collé sur son flanc, il y fait chaud. Je la remercie et ferme les yeux repensant à la journée que je viens de vivre.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormi, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis réveillé brusquement par ma louve se levant et grognant. Merde, c'est quoi le problème encore? Ma louve se place de façon à ce que je sois assis entre ses pattes avant. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir en sécurité ou avoir peur. Ma louve grogne de plus en plus fort et montre ses crocs.

**- Taie-toi, salle **_**chienne.**_ Crache la voix de_ mon gendre._

**- Je veux juste parler à mon père.** Dit doucement Kristen.

**- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?** Demandai-je.

**- Pas vraiment.** Répond Edwin. **(N/B: Charlie a toujours du mal à se rappeler du nom de son gendre? ^^)** Ma louve grogne constamment. **Vas-tu bien te la fermer.** Crache-t-il.

**- Je te conseille de changer de ton avec ma louve, espèce de suceur de sang.** Lui dis-je avec colère.

**- Papa, c'est dangereux.** Me dit Kristen d'une voix pleurnicheuse.

**- Elle est plus vieille que toi...**

**- En âge humain, peut-être**. Rouspète le con.

**- Elle est plus vieille que toi Kristen dans le monde surnaturel.** Répétai-je et terminai-je ma phrase.

**- Ce n'est pas sa première phase ?** M'interroge-t-elle. Je roule les yeux.

**- Mon Dieu, tu fais exprès pour être si conne ou quoi ?** Demandai-je. **Tu connais le monde surnaturel depuis quand? **

**- Un peu après avoir rencontré Edward et sa famille.** Me dit-elle.

**- Donc depuis un an et demi environ.** Elle hoche la tête. **Bella est cette magnifique ****louve depuis six ans.** Les yeux d'Edwin et Kristen s'élargissent. **Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est moins dangereuse que toi, tu peux partir.** Je veux vraiment qu'ils partent, ma louve n'a pas cessé de grogner.

**- Comment as-tu appris pour nous ?** M'interroge Edwin. **C'est elle... **Commence-t-il a accuser Bella.

**- Je l'ai découvert un peu plus tôt.** Répondis-je en frottant mes yeux. Ma louve se déplace un peuet se replie sur ses pattes avant. **C'est l'heure pour nous de partir.** Terminai-je en montant sur son dos. Ma louve se déplace tranquillement, gardant toujours un œil sur les deux vampires.

Ma louve avance toujours en trottant, je me demande où nous allons. Nous arrivons sur le bord d'un ruisseau et ma louve s'arrête, elle se couche et je descends. Je profite du calme et je regarde le soleil se lever. Mon ventre émet un fort gargouillement, je me demande ce que je vais manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Je vais me promener un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je vais me trouver un arbre pour laisser mes besoins naturels s'exprimer et peut-être trouver quelque chose à manger. Peu importe où je me rends, la louve n'est jamais loin, ses oreilles tournant dans toutes les directions, son museau reniflant l'air en tournant la tête. Je réalise que je n'aurai pas vraiment d'intimité donc j'essaie de me cacher le plus possible et me laisse aller. Après je ne sais combien de temps, ma louve émet des "yip" aiguë, elle s'approche de moi et me fait comprendre qu'il faut partir. Je monte, encore, sur son dos et elle décolle rapidement.

*****************passage du temps******************

Le soleil se couche et je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au cul, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai mal aux bras. Ma louve arrête finalement de courir. Il était temps. **(N/B: J'te le fais pas dire, Charlie!)** Je débarque d'elle et je tombe sur le sol. Ma louve me donne des coups de son museau froid et me lèche le visage. Je pousse sa grosse gueule avec ma main, elle souffle de son nez et s'éloigne. J'en profite pour téléphoner à Paul. Je suis surpris quand c'est Billy qui répond. Il m'explique que tant que Bella va croire qu'il y a du danger, son animal va rester à l'avant. C'est une façon de me protéger tout en se protégeant elle-même. Il m'explique que Paul et Jacob sont partie pour Soho, car Jacob croit que c'est là que Bella m'amène, à sa première meute, aux gens en qui l'animal et l'humaine ont pleinement confiance, et que l'alpha a envoyé un coyote à notre rencontre. Il ajoute en riant que c'est une bonne chose car si elle décide de se rendre à La Push, je vais avoir besoin d'un bon kinésithérapeute. Ma louve revient finalement avec un ourson. Bon Dieu est-ce que ça veux dire qu'elle a mangé la mère ? Comment je vais faire pour manger ça ? La peau et la fourrure d'un ourson est plus difficile à couper qu'un élan. Avec beaucoup d'effort, je réussis à me rendre à la viande. Quand je vais repenser à ça dans quelques jours, je vais m'écœurer moi-même, mais pour l'instant j'ai trop faim. **(N/B: Je me disais aussi que c'était écœurant. Il a du courage Charlie) **_**(N/A : Quand tu as faim, tu manges ce que tu as sous la main, écœurant ou pas.)**_

Encore une fois, ma louve s'enroule autour de moi pour me garder au chaud. Je m'endors rapidement. Je me réveille en sursaut, ma louve s'est levée et elle se place au dessus de moi. Pourquoi Kristen ne nous laisse pas tranquilles ? Je réussis à bouger pour que je puisse voir et ce n'est pas Kristen, c'est la folle qui a blessé Bella. Celle que j'ai vue avec les Cullen, celle qui a provoqué, en partie, cette situation. Bella ne laisse pas son animal prendre le contrôle sans raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, l'instinct premier des loups est de détruire les vampires pour protéger les humains. Mais là, ma louve va faire quoi ? La vampire blonde s'avance avec une étrange expression sur le visage. C'est un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Je vois ma louve plier ses pattes arrières, est-ce qu'elle...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma pensée qu'elle saute tout comme la vampire devant nous. Lorsque les deux se rencontrent, un bruit de tonnerre retentit. Des grognements et des grondements se font entendre. Je vois la folle frapper ma louve dans les flancs. Ma louve hurle, sûrement de douleur. La vampire rit, elle saute encore, ainsi que ma louve. Cette fois-ci, la vampire exécute une sorte de pirouette et évite la collision en frappant ma louve dans le ventre avec ses pieds. Ma louve tombe lourdement au sol. La folle apparait devant moi, me soulève du sol par les cheveux et approche sa bouche de mon cou. Je sens son haleine froide sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux, sachant que ma mort est proche, quand je tombe au sol, me cassant une cheville, je crois. Ma louve m'a sauvé. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui se passe, tout est flou. Je peux entendre des grognements de plus et j'ai la chienne de ma vie, je suis surpris de ne pas m'être fait dessus. Après ce qui me semble des heures, le silence revient. Je vois au loin un feu et une silhouette qui s'approche. J'essaie de me lever, ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée avec une cheville douloureuse. La silhouette est assez près pour que je puisse distinguer un homme.

**- Charlie ? **Demande-t-il en arrivant devant moi. **Je suis Will, Will Calahan.** Se présente-t-il.

**- Qui ?** Je ne connais pas ce type.

**- Je suis de la réserve Soho, mon alpha m'a envoyé.** Je soupire de soulagement.

**- Comment va Bella ?** Demandai-je inquiet.

**- Elle a quelques blessures. Allons nous installer près du feu.** Will m'aide à marcher. En arrivant près du feu je remarque ma louve couchée sur un côté et d'après les mouvements de son flan, elle a de la difficultée à respirer.

**- Est-elle gravement blessée ?** Demandai-je.

**- Je ne crois pas. De ce que j'ai pu constater: des côtes cassées, une épaule disloquée et peut-être une jambe/patte cassée. En ce qui concerne les blessures internes, je ne sais pas.** C'est tout ce qu'il me dit et c'est déjà trop pour moi.

**- Comment savais-tu où nous trouver ?** Demandai-je curieux.

**- Un loup a appelé mon alpha et il a dit que Bella était dans la mer... avait des problèmes quelque part entre la réserve et le "Denali state park". Donc mon ****alpha m'a envoyé vérifier et aider si besoin.** Il fixe le feu et reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes. **Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant,** je lève un sourcil, **je n'ai jamais vu tant de rage chez un animal. **Un autre silence s'installe. **Je vais te faire une atèle temporaire pour ta cheville. Il faut dormir, nous avons de la route a faire demain. **

Will me fait une atèle avec deux petites branches et un morceau de tissu qui vient de je ne sais où. Quand il fait le nœud final, un petit "ouch" s'échappe de ma bouche. La tête de ma louve se lève, elle regarde vers nous et elle grogne. Will s'éloigne rapidement et phase, il doit discuter avec ma louve car aucun d'eux n'est agité. Quand il reprend forme humaine, il m'aide à me lever et m'approche de ma louve. En passant ma main dans sa fourrure, je me rends compte qu'elle est humide. Je regarde ma main et j'y vois du sang. Je ferme les yeux et caresse ma louve espérant lui apporter un certain réconfort.

Will me réveille et m'explique qu'il faut partir. Ma louve est encore faible donc ils ne pourront pas se déplacer aussi rapidement que normalement. Il me dit aussi que c'est lui qui va me porter, il n'est pas certain que ma louve pourra car elle ses côtes de brisées sont mal ressoudées. Will s'éloigne pour prendre sa forme animale et nous rejoint. Ma louve se lève difficilement et colle son museau chaud et sec sur ma joue. Une minute! Son museau n'est pas supposé être chaud et sec, il est supposé être humide et froid. Je monte Will et les animaux commencent à avancer lentement, pour eux.

Nous sommes partis au lever du soleil et nous arrivons à la réserve au coucher du soleil. Ma louve va s'étendre dans la cour arrière de la maison de Nana. Paul sort de la maison et s'agenouille près de ma louve. Il lui parle doucement et avec un cillement de douleur, ma louve laisse place à une Bella nue, recouverte de sang. Paul la soulève dans ses bras et retourne à l'intérieur. Je pénètre dans la maison avec l'aide de Will et m'assois dans un fauteuil du salon. Bella est couchée sur le divan et Paul la nettoie avec une débarbouillette. Il lui parle constamment, c'est comme si nous n'étions pas là. Le chaman qui est le guérisseur de la tribu arrive et m'examine. Je n'ai pas brisé ma cheville finalement, juste une grosse entorse, avec un bon bandage je vais pouvoir marcher sans trop mettre de poids sur ce pied. Quand il veut examiner Bella, il se fait repousser par un Paul grognant. Jacob, Will et l'alpha de Soho le sortent de la maison. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je suis incapable de bouger, je reste là, à regarder le chaman et son assistante, que je n'avais pas remarquée, lui recasser les côtes, remettre son épaule en place et casser sa jambe qui avait un angle étrange. À chaque craquement, je sursaute, à chaque craquement Bella crie de douleur, à chaque craquement mon cœur se fends et à chaque cri, une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue.

* * *

**N/B: Finalement, Charlie apprend la vérité sur les Cullen et donc ce qu'est devenue sa fille. J'adore le fait qu'il prenne le parti de Bella. Ça doit foutre les boules à Kristen. Ca lui apprendra à connaître les gens avant de critiquer, surtout qu'elle est mal placée pour dire que Bella est un danger, alors qu'elle est vampire et donc elle-même un danger pour son père.**

_N/A : Moi aussi j'aime que Charlie n'apprécie pas ce que sa fille est devenue. Il aime et respecte Bella car elle est vivante, contrairement à sa fille et sa nouvelle famille. J'aime bien la version de Charlie qui accepte tout pour le bonheur de sa fille, mais personellement, dès fois, je trouve que c'est juste trop._

Comme promis, le chapitre 10 est là... Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bibi/Debby


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A: Pour celle que je n'ai pas avisé, je ne réponderai pas aux reviews entre jeudi et samedi en raison du Banning . Je le fais pour appuyer tous et toutes les auteurs(es), comme moi et marmotte38 et bien d'autres, qui sont contre le fait de se faire supprimer leur fic en raison qu'elles sont "rated m" entre autre. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture. Debby**

* * *

_**Chapitre dix**_

**POV Paul**

Jacob vient de nous dire qu'il croit que Bella va se rendre à Soho, c'est l'endroit le plus près d'eux. Il téléphone à l'alpha de la meute des coyotes et celui-ci lui dit qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, surtout si l'animal en elle a pris le dessus sur son humanité. Il nous a expliqué que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, elle a sauté dans une bataille et qu'elle a presque perdu la vie. Le fait que Charlie soit avec elle est une bonne chose, la louve ne mettra pas la vie de son rejeton en danger. Elle va le mettre en sécurité avant de retourner se battre.

Sam me sort de la maison de force. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes tremblements et même quand il me donne un ordre alpha, ça ne change rien. Je réussis à m'éloigner juste assez pour phaser sans blesser quelqu'un. J'entre dans la forêt et laisse sortir ma colère et mon inquiétude en détruisant des kilomètres de bois. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai été perdu dans ma démence, mais je sais que Jacob est là, un sac attaché sur son dos. Il me dit par la pensée que nous partons pour Soho. Je vois dans sa tête qu'il est inquiet pour Bella, elle est tout de même sa meilleure amie. Nous courons le plus vite possible sans s'arrêter. Nous prenons deux jours pour nous rendre, au lieu de trois. Dans son sac, Jacob a assez de vêtements pour que nous restions quelques jours. Il me conduit chez un homme qui est l'alpha. Ce dernier nous mène à la maison de Bella. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une maison ici, l'homme me dit que c'est en réalité la maison de "Nana", qui maintenant appartient à Bella. Je tourne en rond dans la maison comme un animal en cage, ma poitrine me fait souffrir comme jamais. Jacob me dit que Charlie a téléphoné et qu'il a parlé à Billy et que tout allait bien. Je regarde l'heure pour la centième fois et j'ai l'impression que le temps recule au lieu d'avancer.

Je fixe mon regard vers la forêt derrière la maison, je sais que c'est de là que Bella va arriver. Je jure que quand elle va être devant moi, je vais lui donner un morceau de mon esprit. Je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller et elle ne m'a pas écouté. Je vois un coyote apparaître avec Charlie sur son dos et juste à ses côtés, une louve aux yeux jaunes. Je la regarde attentivement et mes yeux s'agrandissent. Tout d'un coup, la colère que j'avais contre elle disparaît laissant place à la panique. La louve que je vois n'est pas bien, elle avance en traînant une patte arrière et dépose à peine une de devant. Sa fourrure n'est plus brillante, elle est gris foncé. La louve s'effondre sur le terrain. Je cours la rejoindre et me laisse tomber à genoux. Je la caresse en lui parlant doucement.

**- C'est bon, ma belle. Ton rejeton est en sécurité et toi aussi. Reprends ton corps humain, je vais prendre soin de toi.** Je retiens mes larmes quand j'entends un cillement de douleur.

Une fois qu'elle a repris sa forme humaine, je suffoque. Son corps est couvert de sang, et Bella n'est plus consciente. Je la prends doucement et tendrement dans mes bras et j'entre dans la maison, je dois prendre soin d'elle. Elle a besoin de moi. Je la dépose délicatement sur le divan du salon et prépare rapidement ce que j'ai besoin pour la nettoyer. Jacob est à genoux près de Bella et lui caresse les cheveux. Je grogne sur lui. Il se recule, les mains en l'air, signe qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Personne n'a le droit d'approcher ma Bella. Personne n'a le droit de toucher ma Bella. Personne sauf moi. J'ai connaissance que des gens circulent dans la maison. Je m'en fous, je me concentre uniquement sur ma Bella. Quand j'ai terminé de la nettoyer, un homme commence à poser ses mains sur le corps mutilé et brisé de ma douce. Je grogne et le pousse, je sais qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal, mais mon loup ne le vois pas ainsi. Jacob, l'alpha et un autre homme me sorte de la maison et me retiennent. Je me débats encore plus fort, j'entends ma belle crier de douleur et tout ce que je veux faire est déchiqueter l'homme qui pose ses mains sur elle et qui l'a fait souffrir. Je me raidis quand plus un son ne parvient de la maison. L'homme qui a osé faire mal à ma compagne se présente devant nous.

**- C'est terminé**, dit-il d'un ton las. Je retrousse les lèvres et grogne. **Je veux dire, j'ai terminé. (N/B: Oui, t'as intérêt à choisir correctement tes mots, sinon Paul te réduit en bouillie.)**_(lol)_** Bella est inconsciente pour l'instant. Son corps a besoin de beaucoup de repos.** Il fixe son regard dans le mien. **Va rejoindre ta compagne et porte la dans son lit.** **Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme.**

Je vais rapidement rejoindre ma tendre moitié qui est recouverte d'une couverture. Charlie caresse son visage, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Je laisse échapper un léger grognement.

**- Prends soin d'elle.** C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant d'aller rejoindre les autres en marchant difficilement.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras et l'amène à l'étage où est sa chambre que je trouve facilement en suivant son odeur qui réside encore dans la maison. C'est comme si l'odeur est imprégnée dans les murs malgré le fait qu'elle n'a pas été ici depuis un certain temps. Je la mets dans son lit, l'habille et je me couche près d'elle, sans bouger et en la touchant le moins possible, de peur de lui faire mal.

Elle fut inconsciente pendant deux jours. Deux long putain de jours. J'ai quitté son côté seulement pour aller à la salle de bain et manger un peu. Charlie est venu au cours de la deuxième journée et il s'est assis sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Il est resté silencieux, il n'a absolument rien dit, ce que j'apprécie, je n'ai pas envie de discuter ni d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Bella commence à remuer, elle va finalement se réveiller. Quand elle ouvre ses yeux et qu'elle fixe son regard dans le mien, je vois tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

**- Paul**, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et pâteuse. Je l'aide à boire un peu d'eau.

**- Tu m'as fait peur, bébé.** Lui souris-je doucement. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Comme si un train m'avais passé dessus.** Essaie-t-elle de blaguer. **Où est oncle Charlie ? **

**- Je suis ici.** Dit-il se levant, puis s'assit au pied du lit.

**- Comment vas-tu ?** Lui demande-t-elle inquiète.

**- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. L'important, c'est toi.** La rassure-t-il.

Nous discutons un peu de ce qui s'est passé. Bella nous dit qu'elle se rappelle de tout, mais c'est comme si c'étaient les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'informe finalement de ses blessures, je lui réponds et lui dis qu'elle a été deux jours inconsciente. Nous avons passé une semaine à Soho, Bella ne pouvant pas phaser pour quelques temps encore, nous avons attendu que quelqu'un, Embry en fait, vienne nous chercher. Quand il a su dans quel état était Bella, il a phaser, tout comme Sam. Ils se sont rapidement attachés à leur petite sœur. Vieux Quil a eu un malaise quand son petit-fils lui a dit pour Bella, il a eu vraiment peur de perdre sa plus récente descendante.

À notre arrivée à La Push, Sam, Billy, Vieux Quil et Charlie se sont tous disputés pour prendre Bella avec eux, ils disent tous qu'ils sont les mieux pour prendre soin d'elle. Sam dit qu'avec Émily à la maison, Bella ne sera jamais seule. Vieux Quil dit que sa belle-fille serait honorée de s'occuper de sa nièce. Billy dit que lui est toujours à la maison et que malgré son handicap, il est capable de veiller à tout. Charlie pour sa part joue la carte de "_je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Elle est ma nièce._". Mais personne n'a pensé à lui demander à elle ce qu'elle veut. Enfin, c'est ce que moi j'ai fait. Elle m'a dit que si elle a le choix, c'est chez moi qu'elle veut s'installer, du moins pour le reste de sa convalescence. Nous laissons les autres se disputer entre eux et nous allons à ma maison. Notre maison car ce que je ne lui ai pas dit c'est que quand sa convalescence sera terminée, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

Ça fait maintenant un mois que Bella a été blessée. Ça fait un mois qu'à chaque maudite fois que je ferme les yeux pour dormir, je fais le même putain de rêve. Je revois sans cesse ma Bella, sous forme lupine, sortir de la forêt derrière sa maison, ayant de la difficulté à avancer et s'effondrer. Je revois le sang séché dans sa fourrure, j'entends encore les râlements dans sa respiration difficile, j'entends la plainte de douleur quand elle a repris forme humaine. Je revois les marques sur son corps quand je l'ai nettoyée, les sons de ses os qu'ils ont recassés et, par dessus tout, ces cris de douleur. Je sens encore les mains des hommes qui me tenaient pour que je n'entre pas dans cette putain de maison. Ça fait un mois qu'à chaque nuit, je me réveille en sueur, des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Ça fait un mois qu'à chaque nuit quand je me réveille, je resserre mon emprise sur ma Bella.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas phasé, ça fait un mois que j'habite avec Paul, ça fait un mois que je sens Paul se réveiller chaque nuit en pleurant et me serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. Je fais comme si je ne le savais pas, je me dis qu'il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce qui s'est réellement passé, je sais que Will en a parlé mais pas moi. Quand Will est arrivé, j'étais déjà salement amochée et la folle aussi. Il m'a simplement aidée à la terminer.

Aujourd'hui ce sera ma première phase depuis que je suis sortie de la forêt à Soho. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte, ça me manque de courir, la liberté que le loup m'apporte me manque. Je sais que ce sera douloureux mais je me dis que ce sera une bonne douleur. La seule ombre dans mon bonheur est que c'est aujourd'hui que les Cullen et les Denali, le clan de la folle, veulent nous rencontrer. Les aînés ont accepté, ils disent qu'ils ont droit à des réponses même s'ils sont des sangsues. En plus des deux clans de vampires et de la meute, il y aura Charlie, demande de Kristen, ainsi que les aînés, qui eux leurs réservent une surprise aux vampires.

Je suis debout au milieu de la cour arrière de chez Sam et la meute y est au complet. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me déshabille, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements, laissant paraître mes nouvelles cicatrices, ce qui fait rougir Embry qui est un grand timide, ainsi que Jacob, Quil et Sam. Il faut dire que je suis liée par le sang à trois d'entre eux et pour Jacob, bien, il est mon meilleur ami. Jared et Leah garde un visage neutre, un visage normal quoi. Seth, Brady et Collin siffle et font des petits commentaires salaces, ce qui me fait rouler des yeux et grogner Paul. Je pensais avoir du mal à phaser, surtout après si longtemps, mais non, ce fut très facile, mais douloureux tout de même. Une fois sous forme de loup, la meute phase elle aussi. Sam nous dit que pour les prochaines heures, nous allons simplement nous amuser. Je trotte avec Paul et Sam à mes côtés, je regarde les trois plus jeunes se battre amicalement quand un flash de ce qui est arrivé survient. Personne ne pose de questions ou cesse de faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

Quand un hurlement retentit, je ne peux plus rien retenir. Tout ce qui c'est passé pendant la semaine avec les suceurs de sangs, tous leurs commentaires, leurs suppositions se rejouent dans ma tête ainsi que dans celle du reste de la meute. Quand mon humanité a reculé et pour quelle raison c'est arrivé. Ils voient tout. Quand mes souvenirs arrivent au fameux soir, j'essaie de les bloquer mais je ne peux pas les arrêter, je laisse donc librement les images m'envahir. La douleur que j'ai ressentie à chaque coup, à chaque os brisé me fait frissonner, la douleur de mes blessures internes. La douleur que je m'infligeais en n'arrêtant pas de combattre, la meute la ressent aussi, car nous ne partageons pas seulement des pensées et des images, nous partageons aussi les sensations et les sentiments. Des grognements et hurlements se font entendre à certain moment et à la fin, des cillements de tristesse. Les images et les sensations se terminent par la voix de Paul me demandant de reprendre forme humaine. Je sens la grosse tête de Paul se déposer sur mon cou et les images de ce que lui a vues et ce qu'il a ressenti apparaissent. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il se réveille toutes les nuits. Aucun loup n'émet de commentaires, nous restons silencieux pendant un temps. Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Rien, il n'y a absolument rien à dire. Nous retournons tous chez Sam silencieusement, même pendant le repas aucun de nous parle, ce qui je dois dire est étrange.

Nous savons que c'est l'heure d'aller à la réunion quand les aînés arrivent dans des 4X4. Je demande où est Charlie. Billy me dit qu'il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Nous phasons quand Charlie arrive, il va monter sur mon dos, je lui donne un sourire loup avec ma langue qui pend sur le côté. Jacob et Embry aide Charlie à s'installer confortablement sur mon dos. Nous commençons à avancer et prenons une formation de "V" inversé . Sam est en avant suivi de Paul et Jared, ensuite Jacob et Embry. Derrière eux ce sont Quil et Leah, après Seth et Collin et pour terminer Brady et moi. Quand nous arriverons à la frontière, nous formerons une ligne devant l'ennemi. Comme Charlie est sur moi, Sam m'a demandé de me positionner entre lui et Paul. Ça me convient très bien d'être près de Paul. Et les aînés nous suivent, en riant de Charlie, s'ils savaient ce qu'a vraiment vécu Charlie, ils ne feraient pas de blagues.

Nous arrivons à la frontière et comme je le pensais les deux clans sont déjà présents. Charlie reste assis sur mon dos, jouant dans ma fourrure du bout des doigts. Paul se rapproche de moi, il est si près que Charlie passe ses doigts dans le pelage de Paul et lui dit qu'il devrait changer de sorte de shampoing, que son pelage n'est pas aussi soyeux et doux que le mien. Ce qui nous fait rire, mais nous arrêtons rapidement quand les sangsues rient aussi. Le doc prend parole en premier.

**- Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer.** Sourit-il, surtout aux aînés. Personne ne répond. **Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous présenter la famille Denali. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils sont aussi des vampires végétariens. **Je renifle quand il dit qu'ils sont végétariens et je repense aux attaques de la folle. Et il présente chaque membre du clan.

**- Nous savons que vous voulez des réponses et nous sommes ici pour vous les donner.** Annonce Billy. **Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rencontrer plus de sang... vampire.** Dit-il d'un ton qui laisse voir son rang.

**- Très bien, nous aimerions tout d'abord savoir si Charlie a été blessé après être parti quand Edward et Kristen l'ont retrouvé ?** Il se foutent de ma gueule là.

**- J'ai eu une...** Il se fait couper.

**- Tu m'as dit que tu étais en sécurité avec elle.** Crache Kristen me donnant le genre de regard qui aimerait me tuer.

**- Bella m'a sauvé, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a blessé.** Crache Charlie, Kristen ne dit rien. Charlie raconte qu'il a eu une entorse sans expliquer le comment il s'est fait ça.

**- Charlie, quand as-tu su ce que nous étions ?** Demande le doc croc, la soirée va être longue.

Charlie explique alors qu'il savait déjà ce que j'étais et il a réalisé ce qu'eux étaient quand mon comportement a changé lors du commentaire de la femelle de l'autre clan. Kristen demande alors pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit à mon sujet. Il lui a simplement dit que tout comme elle, il a droit à ses secrets. C'est alors qu'_Edward_ prend parole.

**- Vous vous rendez compte que ça aurait pu être dangereux pour Kristen. Vous l'avez exposé à un **_**chien**_** sans prendre en considération son bien-être.** Accuse-t-il.

**- Écoute moi bien Edwin...**

**- Edward.** Le coupe-t-il.

**- M'en fout.** Rétorque Charlie. **(N/B: Bien dit, Charlie!)** **Kristen était plus en sécurité avec Bella qu'avec toi. Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de considération envers Bella, elle n'as jamais dévoilé ton secret, votre secret, elle a toujours agi ****normalement, même quand tu étais là. Et Kristen a toujours été ma priorité, j'ai accepté qu'elle t'épouse en fin de compte et ce pour son bonheur à elle, ****certainement pas le mien.** Termine Charlie.

**- Bon on a tous compris que Charlie préfère la **_**chienne **_**sur laquelle il est assis plutôt que sa fille unique. Peut-on changer de sujet.** Dit Blondasse qui à l'air de s'ennuyer. Recevant des grognements à son commentaire "chienne".

**- Nous aimerions savoir ce qui c'est exactement passé après le départ de Charlie et Bella ?** Ça sent pas bon cette affaire-là. Charlie bouge sur mon dos, je plie mes pattes et il descend.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Dit Charlie s'éloignant.

**- Bella peut tout rejouer dans son esprit et Edward nous décrira ce qu'il voit.** Sourit une sangsue du nouveau clan, caressant le bars du télépathe.

**- Tanya, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas lire son esprit tout comme celui de ma bien-aimée et de son père.** Explique Edwin, j'adore ce nom, à la Blondasse numéro deux en la repoussant vivement.

**- _Trou de cul. Sangsue mal odorante. _**_**Aberration**** de la nature. Sous espèce. Tas d'immondice. Je rêve de mettre le feu à ton cul qui scintille au soleil.** _Pensai-je et la meute rit.

**- Je peux t'entendre quand même dans les pensées des autres.** Crache le con. La meute rit plus fort.

Je laisse donc défiler les images et sensations de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je passe rapidement sur les moments où il n'y a rien d'important. Quand "Monsieur je sais ce que tu penses" omet certaines choses, Paul grogne. Le vampire qui est capable de manipuler les émotions tombe à genoux et Sam, ayant repris forme humaine, lui demande de partager ce qu'il ressent. Tous les vampires présents sans exception suffoque de douleur. Quand je termine mon récit, Sam leur dit l'étendue de mes blessures. Blondasse numéro deux prend parole.

**- Nous demandons la mort du loup, **elle me pointe du doigt**, qui a tué notre sœur.** Exige-t-elle. Je reprends forme humaine.

**- Bella, couvre-toi.** Charlie me donne sa veste en se plaignant.

**- Regarde mon visage, Blondasse. Regarde-le bien. Les marques sont le cadeau que m'a laissé ta **_**sœur**_**, **je crache le mot sœur**. Elle a refermée les plaies avec sa putain de salive. Elle a vidé deux membres de ma tribu avant de me briser la colonne à deux endroits. Elle m'a fait plusieurs fractures du crâne, cassé mes deux jambes et m'a laissée pour morte. Elle m'a fait ça quand elle a attaqué la réserve pour la deuxième fois. Je crois que j'avais le droit de me venger.** Crachai-je.

**- Elle ne buvait pas d'humains.** Dit-elle fièrement. Je plisse les yeux et Edwin explique ce qu'il voit. Je regarde autour de moi et repère Nathan, un des "vieux" coyotes qui était présent lors des deux visites de la folle.

**- Qui es-tu ?** Demande le Doc.

**- Je me nomme Nathan et je fais partie de la tribu Abénakis de la réserve Soho en Colombie-Britannique au Canada. J'étais présent lorsque la blonde a attaqué ma tribu.** Répète Edwin sur un ton monotone. Je ne sais pas ce que lui montre Nathan mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. **C'est bien Irina qui a commencé les hostilité, je me retire donc du plan de vengeance des Denali. **Termine-t-il. Les Cullen suivent la décision d'Ewin. La majorité des Denali aussi. Sauf Blondasse numéro deux.

**- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez.** Crache-t-elle. Elle me regarde. **C'est toi contre moi alors. Ici et maintenant. Que la meilleure gagne.** Me provoque-t-elle. Sous les protestation de sa _famille_.

J'enlève la veste de Charlie et m'approche d'elle, je phase et me positionne. Paul me hurle de ne pas faire ça. Sam aimerait m'ordonner de ne pas le faire mais il ne peut pas. Il sait que si il le fait, je vais mourir. La meute est divisée, certains m'encouragent et d'autres essaient de m'en dissuader. Je me concentre sur les pensées de Nathan qui me montre toutes les choses que nous avons apprises et surtout le carnage qu'a provoqué le passage de cette femelle.

La sangsue court vers moi. Juste au dernier moment, je me pousse de côté et réussis à prendre ses cheveux dans ma gueule, ce qui a pour effet de l'arrêter dans son élan. Elle ne tombe pas mais elle est déstabilisée. Elle se contorsionne de façon à se retrouver face à moi et elle me donne un coup de poing sur le museau. J'ouvre la gueule sous la douleur lâchant ainsi ma prise et la libère. Avant même que je puisse bouger, elle me frappe dans les côtes, je sens mes os craquer, mais je reste debout. Je lui donne un coup de griffes au visage, elle hurle de douleur. Nous dansons ainsi, je te frappe, tu me frappes, pendant un certain temps et Blondasse numéro un dit que c'est le spectacle le plus pathétique qu'elle n'a jamais vu et que si c'était elle, il y a longtemps que je serais au sol, quémandant pour ma mort. Ce qui a pour effet d'attiser encore plus la colère de mon adversaire. Je souris intérieurement, plus ils sont en colère et plus ils font n'importe quoi. Et ce que je pensais et espérais arrive. Blondasse numéro deux fait la seule chose à ne pas faire contre moi, du moins si elle espérait sortir gagnante. Elle saute. Je saute à mon tour, ouvre la gueule, je fixe mon regard sur mon objectif, je le sens entre mes dents acérés et je referme ma gueule, tranchant ce cou qui est entre mes dents. Je retombe gracieusement, si on veut, sur mes pattes et je vais déposer la tête devant Blondasse numéro un et je lui grogne dessus. Je vois des visages de peur mélanger à de l'horreur sur chaque vampire présent.

Les aînés annoncent aux Cullen que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils sont permis d'être à Forks et les environs. Que le traité n'existe plus maintenant. Ils sont **TOUS,** sans exception, nos ennemis et que nous les combattrons. Toutefois, les aînés leur laisse deux heures pour ramasser leurs affaires et partir. Sans rien ajouter, ni dire quoi que ce soit, les deux clans s'en vont. Sam allume le corps de la sangsue et jette la tête rester au sol.

* * *

**N/B: Sacré chapitre! Beaucoup d'action, avec deux femelles vampires en moins. Cool! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout aussi plu qu'à moi. N'oubliez pas les reviews. Dites-nous si vous voyez des fautes et nous pourrons faire attention la prochaine fois.**

Je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus, marmotte à tout dit.

À la semaine prochaine !

Bizz

Bibi/Debby


	12. Chapter 11

**twilight-et-the-vampire: **J'ai essayé de faire différent et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi. Pour la suite bien, la voici ! Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**Axelle: **Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine

**charlene: **Je l'avais promis alors je l'ai fait ! Tu as deviné beaucoup de chose au cours de la publication et j'ai adoré ça! Tout n'est pas parfait et c'est, selon moi, la beauté des fics. Je ne suis pas une auteure qui publie pour gagner sa vie, il arrive qu'il y est des choses qui sont "imparfaite", comme moi lol ! J'ai bien aimé écrire la relation "louve/louveteau". Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

**bellapaul: **Non Renesmée ne fait pas parti de cette fic. Ouff, tu devrais écrire, tu as de bonne, très bonne idée ! Pour la suite, la voici. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne lecture.

**Note auteure: **J'ai le bonheur ou le malheur de vous annoncer que vous allez lire l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. Bonne lecture mes poules !

* * *

_**Chapitre onze**_

**POV Bella**

Depuis que nous sommes revenus de Soho, Paul ne m'a pas touchée, il m'embrasse, il me serre dans ces bras, mais rien de plus. En fait, depuis que nous avons fait l'amour la nuit avant mon départ pour l'Alaska, nous n'avons pas eu de contacts intimes. Certaines personnes me diraient que je n'ai qu'à faire le premier pas et il succombera, surtout quand on connaît Paul, et bien non. J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses mais à chaque fois ce fut un échec. J'ai porté des déshabillés, il n'a rien dit et rien fait. Je me suis promenée dans la maison en sous-vêtements sexy, il m'a demandé de m'habiller au cas où les gars viendraient. Un soir, je suis entrée dans la chambre complètement nue, ses yeux se sont écarquillés et ils sont devenus noirs de désir, mais il m'a donné un t-shirt et boxer. Merde, je n'ai jamais été très portée sur le sexe, mais depuis que je suis avec Paul j'en suis devenue accroc. Ce n'est pas facile d'être deux semaines à baiser comme des lapins et ensuite plus rien. Je veux lui en parler mais c'est un gars, ce qui signifie qu'il change de sujet ou il se trouve autre chose à faire. Il a même fait la vaisselle. Je voulais demander à un des gars de la meute de me dire ce qu'il pense de mon corps, mais j'ai rapidement changé d'avis. Alors me voilà, nue comme au jour de ma naissance, debout devant le miroir pleine longueur qui se trouve dans la chambre à Paul. J'inspecte chaque centimètre de peau.

La possibilité de me transformer en loup m'a donné la capacité de guérir rapidement. Le seul "hic" est que les coupures restes de couleur rose. Lors du combat avec la folle, elle m'a énormément coupée, ce qui fait que j'ai énormément de lignes roses. C'est peut-être ça qui ne plait pas à Paul. Il n'a jamais rien dit au sujet de mon visage mais là c'est mon corps, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis toujours là, me tortillant et touchant mon corps pour essayer de comprendre la raison qui fait que je ne suis plus attirante, quand Paul entre dans la chambre, une serviette attachée autour de ses hanches. Je fais comme si je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais c'est  
impossible de ne pas voir l'eau qui perle sur son magnifique corps d'Apollon.

**- Que fais-tu ?** Me demande-t-il les yeux noirs de désir.

**- Je regarde mon corps.** Répondis-je simplement.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-il en me fixant.

**- J'essaie de trouver la raison pourquoi tu ne veux plus me baiser.** Dis-je en caressant mes seins.

**- Tu veux que je te baise ? Là, tout de suite ?** Me demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, sa voix pleine de désir.

**- Oui**, lui dis-je. Je me retourne pour être face à lui et gratte ses épaules de mes ongles.

**- Comment dur tu le veux ? **

**- Aussi dur que tu le souhaites**. Lui dis-je d'une voix rauque. Il passe un doigt sur ma fente.

**- T'es déjà humide...** Il lèche son doigt.

**- Pour toi, toujours.** Je caresse sa verge.

**- À genoux sur le lit et tiens-toi à la tête.** M'ordonne-t-il.

Je fais ce que Paul dit, je suis sur mes genoux, les mains sur le dessus de la tête du lit. Paul écarte mes genoux un peu plus et se place derrière moi, une main sur ma hanche et de l'autre il entre deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi, me pompe un peu et retire ses doigts. Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder, je le vois sucer et lécher ses doigts.

**- Mmmmm, si sucrée.** Gémit-il.

Il se penche en avant pour que sa bouche soit à mon oreille, il mordille mon lobe d'oreille.

**- Je vais te baiser si fort et si dur que tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton putain de nom.** Chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

Si je pensais que j'étais excitée avant, là, je le suis encore plus. L'intérieur de mes cuisses est mouillée. Il me pénètre rapidement et en un seul coup de hanches. Ses mouvements sont si rapides et puissants que sa peau et la mienne se frappent. Il se retire, pour ne laisser que son gland avant de me repénétrer si fort qu'il se rend complètement au fond.

**- PAAAAAAUUUUUUUULLLLLLL**, criais-je si fort que toute La Push dois m'avoir entendue.

Il n'arrête pas de me pénétrer avec force et rapidité. À chaque poussée mes doigts se font écraser entre le mur et la tête de lit. Ses mains sont sur mes seins et il les serre, pince et tire mes mamelons douloureux, le genre de douleur qui augmente le plaisir, sans arrêter de me marteler à coup de hanches. Il prend une de mes mains et l'amène à mon clitoris.

**- Caresse-toi.** M'ordonne-t-il. Qui suis-je pour lui désobéir? **Tu vas venir avec moi.**Oh oui, je veux venir avec lui.

Je fais des mouvements circulaires sur mon clitoris en y mettant le plus de pression possible, il me pénètre encore et encore sans arrêter de malmener mes seins.

**- Viens MAINTENANT** m'ordonne-t-il. Ce que je fais.

C'est le plus puissant orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu, je sens mes parois se serrer autour de sa queue. Au moment où sa semence gicle profondément en moi, ses dents s'enfoncent dans ma nuque. Il donne encore quelques poussées pour prolonger l'extase du moment. Il lèche la morsure et se retire doucement. Je me laisse tomber sur le ventre et Paul se couche à mon côté et caresse tendrement mon dos.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** Me demande-t-il doucement.

**- Plus que bien. **Lui souris-je.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?** Il a de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Non. Aucune douleur, aucun mal.** Le rassurai-je. **Paul ?** Demandai-je.

**- Humm.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ? **Questionnai-je.

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne te voulais pas, ou que je ne te désirais pas, c'est que j'avais peur de te blesser. **Explique-t-il.

**- Et pas ce soir ?** Demandai-je.

**- Tu ne sais pas combien de retenue il m'a fallu pour ne pas te sauter dessus dans tes tentatives, qui fonctionnaient d'ailleurs, de me séduire. Ce soir, ce fut juste trop pour essayer de me contrôler.**

Nous restons couchés dans cette position et Paul continue à caresser mon dos doucement. Je ne sais pas à quel moments mais nous nous sommes tous les deux endormis.

**********************Un an plus tard********************

Paul a fait sa demande il y a six mois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie. Paul étant Paul, ce que je veux dire, il n'est pas l'homme le plus sérieux dans la vie. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'est jamais, juste pas souvent. Pour commencer, il m'a amenée manger au restaurant, dans un buffet chinois avec la meute, très romantique pour une date. Ensuite nous avons été dans un bar. Ce soir là, c'était un soir karaoké, très romantique encore une fois. Nous avons tous chanté, sauf Paul. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était son idée de venir dans ce bar, donc qu'il était obligé de chanter, il m'a regardée pendant quelques minutes et m'a dit très sérieusement qu'il va chanter.

Trente minutes plus tard, l'animateur appelle Paul, qui exceptionnellement chantera deux chansons. Je le vois discuter avec un gars et ensuite monter sur scène. Les premières notes de « Just the way you are » de Bruno Mars commence, l'éclairagiste envoie la lumière sur moi tout au long de la chanson. Quand tout est finalement terminé, l'animateur m'invite à rejoindre Paul sur la scène. Ce que je fais sans grande joie. Et là, mon gentil, doux et très sérieux Paul commence à chanter « Marry you », toujours de Bruno Mars. À la dernière phrase, il s'est mis sur un genou et m'a demandé de l'épouser. Avec un éclat de rire, je lui ai demandé s'il était sérieux. Il m'a donné son petit sourire sexy et m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux. J'ai accepté. L'animateur a demandé où était la bague. Mon Paul lui a répondu le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il pensait que j'allais refuser, donc il n'a pas de bague. Pour être franche, j'en ai pas besoin, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? A-t-on déjà vu un loup porter une bague ?

Traditionnellement, la cérémonie se déroule à la maison du père de la mariée, ça va pas bien je ne l'ai jamais vue. Donc c'est chez Sam que le mariage se déroule, Charlie a été un peu déçu, il aurait aimé que ça se fasse chez lui, mais il comprend. Toujours selon la tradition, ma robe est supposée être faite main par les femmes de ma famille, dans mon cas, ce sont les femmes de la meute. Émily, ma belle-sœur et compagne de Sam. Sophie, mon autre belle-sœur et compagne de Embry. Kim compagne de Jared, Nessie compagne de Jacob. Il y a aussi Sue Clearwater, mère de Leah et de Seth. Et bien évidemment, Leah, ma sœur de meute et amie. Nous avons passé des heures à confectionner ma robe, déjà que ce n'est pas évident de coudre une robe à la main en tissus normal, essayer avec de la peau de cerf est encore plus dur, mais c'est la tradition. Le futur époux chasse un cerf et le ramène à sa futur épouse, il démontre au Grand Esprit qu'il peut subvenir au besoin de la femme et des enfants à venir. Ma robe est magnifique, les manches son longues, décorées de franges. La robe s'arrête un peu au dessus des chevilles et est décorée de perles de couleurs. Comme elle est faite sur mesure, elle est très ajustée, je ne porte aucun sous-vêtements. J'ai les cheveux trop courts pour mettre une parure de tête, je porte donc un tour de cou en peau de cerf avec deux loups en perles dessus. Ce qui a une grande signification pour Paul et moi. Je porte aussi une chaînette de cheville avec des pendentifs en os.

Sam a retiré la porte arrière pour y mettre un voile blanc, il n'a aucune signification particulière, c'est simplement pour m'empêcher de voir la cours arrière où aura lieu le mariage et empêcher Paul de voir à l'intérieur. Pourquoi avoir enlevé la porte? **(N/B: Ouais, je me pose la question et j'dois pas être la seule.)** Il fait chaud et de cette façon l'air circule et nous permet d'être un peu plus à l'aise et Émily voulait absolument avoir un voile. Je revoie encore le visage de Sam quand Émily lui a dit d'enlever la porte, il a posé tellement de questions sans laisser le temps à Émily de répondre. Elle lui a finalement donné une claque derrière la tête et lui à répondu. (**N/B: Façon radicale, mais qui marche) **Il avait l'air tellement abasourdi par sa réponse qu'il n'a rien ajouté.

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un petit colis de Tabid. On m'a dit de l'ouvrir quand j'aurai revêtu ma robe, ce qui est fait. J'ouvre le colis et je suis submergée par l'odeur de Nana. Je regarde attentivement et y découvre un bracelet en cuire gravé de symboles et décoré de perles. Une note est dans la boite avec le bracelet.

_Chère enfant,_

_Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale._

_J'espère être encore de ce monde pour _

_la partager avec toi. Je t'offre ce bracelet_

_de fertilité pour que tu puisses avoir une ribambelle d'enfants. _

_Je ne t'ai peut-être pas donné la vie, _

_mais je t'ai toujours aimée comme si tu étais mienne._

_Je t'aime, ma fille_

_Sois heureuse,_

_Nana_

Je prends le bracelet dans mes mains, le serre contre mon cœur et je pleure. Nana, elle me manque tellement. Sue est la seule à qui j'ai tout dit au sujet de ma mère et de Nana. Sue me prend dans ses bras et ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes, elle prend le bracelet et me le met, se lève, embrasse mon front et me laisse seule. La cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes.

Le son des tambours se fait entendre, je sais que c'est maintenant l'heure. Je marche jusqu'au voile et le traverse. Je pose mon regard sur l'homme debout, au centre du cercle que forme familles et amis. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en peau, torse et pieds nus. Il est magnifique. Nos yeux se croisent enfin et j'avance vers lui, je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir, je suis confiante, j'ai confiance en lui. Arrivée près de Paul, Billy, qui nous unira, nous demande de prendre la main gauche de l'autre. Quand c'est fait, il nous attache les mains avec un cordon de cuir. La cérémonie peut enfin commencer. Comme nous avons opté pour une cérémonie presque traditionnelle, il n'y a pas d'échanges de vœux, ça nous convient très bien, ni lui ni moi sommes à l'aise pour partager nos sentiments devant tout le monde. La cérémonie dure une heure et quand Billy nous présente comme Monsieur et Madame Paul Meraz, je suis au ange.

Pour la soirée, nous faisons un feu sur la plage où il y aura profusion de boissons et de nourriture, ainsi que de la danse. Paul a décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de petits discours au sujet des nouveaux mariés, pour la simple raison que personne ne me connait assez pour le faire tandis que lui, tout le monde le connait depuis très longtemps et il a surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait être dit. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez lui, il essaie de faire en sorte que les choses soient égales entre nous. Nous avons choisi la chanson "When I sais I do" de Clint Black comme première danse, la soirée se poursuit et je suis sûrement la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Pour notre première nuit, nous avons décidé de la passer dans notre maison, et oui, j'ai officiellement emménagé avec Paul. Pour tous ceux qui croient que la nuit de noce est exceptionnelle, c'est un mythe, dans mon cas._**(N/A : Ceci est un fait vécu lol)**_ Nous sommes arrivés à la maison à 4h du matin, je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de faire quoi que ce soit et Paul non plus d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes couchés et avons eu quelques heures de sommeil. **(N/B: Pas cool comme nuit de noce. Mais ils sont fatigués tous les deux donc il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de déçu puisque les deux dorment.)**_**(N/A : Je te le dis, quand tu es levée depuis 6h du matin pour te préparer, rendu à 4, tu penses à dormir lol)**_

* * *

**POV Paul**

Bella et moi avons décidé de ne pas faire de voyage de noce, pour des raisons économiques surtout. J'aurais aimé lui offrir un merveilleux séjour dans un hôtel de luxe, mais ce n'est pas son style. Nous avons donc pensé à nous construire un tipi dans la clairière où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser en tant que ''couple'', ok, c'est son idée et je l'adore. Donc, hier nous nous sommes épousés et ce soir nous passons la nuit dans la clairière. Je lui ai fait la promesse que bientôt nous aurons une vrai lune de miel. Elle m'a souri et remercié. Nous arrivons au tipi, je la prends dans mes bras, style jeunes mariés, c'est ce que nous sommes, et entre. Je la remets sur ses pieds au centre de la place. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui va se passer.

Je dépose de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, qui se transforment rapidement en baiser passionné. Je déboutonne sa chemise et la laisse tomber au sol, elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, exposant ainsi sa délicieuse poitrine. Je la serre encore plus contre moi, je veux sentir sa généreuse poitrine contre mon torse. Notre baiser s'échauffe encore plus si cela est possible. On arrête le baiser haletants tous les deux, je la regarde avec ses yeux affamés et je me mets à genoux devant elle et embrasse son ventre plat. L'odeur de son excitation naissante me fait durcir encore un peu plus, que cela en est presque douloureux. Je remonte le long de son abdomen et passe entre ses deux seins. Je la sens se raidir d'anticipation, elle sait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je prends un mamelon dans ma bouche, je le suce et le mordille. Bella gémit doucement et appuie sur ma tête avec ses mains, me demandant silencieusement de continuer. J'enroule un bras autour de sa taille et la rapproche de moi, je ne fais pas de jaloux, je donne les mêmes attentions à son autre sein, ce qui a pour effet de faire gémir mon épouse un peu plus fort.

Elle me tire vers le haut et m'embrasse. Avec douceur et empressement, je lui retire son pantalon. J'admire la déesse nue devant moi, elle dirige ses mains aux boutons de mon pantalon, le défait et fait glisser mon pantalon au sol, où il rejoint ses vêtements. Nous sommes tous les deux nus, admirant le corps de l'autre avec envie. Bella prend mon membre engorgé en main et commence un mouvement de haut en bas. Je retire sa main et me colle contre elle. Je l'embrasse en frottant ma virilité sur elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et ne pénètre que mon gland, façon de l'agacer juste un peu. Je m'assois sur la couche et en se faisant, elle se glisse en douceur et sans mal dû à son état d'excitation et je me laisse tomber sur le dos.

Bella pose ses mains sur mon torse et moi, mes mains vont se placer sur ses hanches. Je sais qu'elle a vraiment envie, mais pour l'instant, je retiens ses élans de passion. Je la laisse me chevaucher. Je regarde son corps onduler au-dessus de moi, j'admire ses seins rebondir à chaque mouvement. C'est plus fort que moi, je lâche ses hanches pour prendre ses seins que j'enserre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmente. Je sens la pulsation de ses murs intérieurs contre ma queue, son corps se raidit.

**- PAAAAAAUUUUUULLLLL**, crie-t-elle et elle se laisse tomber sur moi.

D'un coup de hanche, Bella se retrouve sous moi. Je commence à me déplacer en elle, doucement au début et augmente le rythme rapidement. Je sais que je ne durerai pas encore longtemps.

**- Je suis proche, bébé.** Lui susurrai-je en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

**- Pas...tout...de…suite...** Réussit-elle à dire entre ses gémissements.

J'amène ma main entre nous et dirige mes doigts à son clitoris, je le pince et l'encercle pendant quelques minutes.

**- PAAAUUUUULLLLLL. **Hurle-t-elle son deuxième orgasme.

**- BEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Je rugis immédiatement après elle et plante mes dents sur son épaule.

Je reste en elle pendant quelques minutes, puis je me retire et me couche sur le dos, l'emmenant avec moi, je la veux près de moi. Nous échangeons quelques baisers et nous nous endormons.

Nous avons fait l'amour quelques fois cette nuit-là. Nous avons aussi profité de la clairière durant la journée. Quand le soleil s'est couché, nous sommes retournés à notre maison. Je suis bien, heureux, complet et complètement satisfait sexuellement, pour quelques heures encore.

* * *

Ce n'est pas un véritable rituel pour le mariage.

**N/B: ça vous a plu? Faîtes-nous savoir ce que vous avez pensé du mariage et de la nuit de noce.**

**Que pourrais-je ajouter? Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Debby/Bibi**


	13. Chapter 12

**charlene: **Le mariage est un mélamge de rituel. C'est bizarre mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec eux (Paul et Bella). Je suis présentement en cours d'écriture, pour en savoir plus, tu devras lire la note de la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture !

**twilight-et-the-vampire: **Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture! Oh et pour la suite, là voilà !

**N/A: **Désolée pour la tardive publication, j'avais des activités de prévue avec marmotte38. Alors, voilà le chapitre final !

* * *

_**Chapitre douze**_

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui est notre 60ième anniversaire de mariage à Paul et moi. Je peux dire aujourd'hui que notre vie a été bien remplie et nous avons été heureux malgré les hauts et les bas de la vie. En y pensant bien, nous avons eu plus de haut que de bas. Couchée près de l'homme que j'aime comme au jour de notre mariage je repense à notre vie, à nos amis qui furent notre famille.

Il nous a fallu attendre cinq ans avant la venue de notre premier enfant. Il faut dire que j'ai mis près de deux ans avant d'arrêter de phaser. C'est avec une joie immense que nous avons accueilli Jason parmi nous le jours de mes 25 ans. Paul était, selon lui, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Deux ans plus tard, Paul a cessé de phaser et nous avons accueilli Josh, Paul sautait un peu moins, se rappelant très bien des nuits sans sommeil, il était tout de même très heureux. Un peu plus de deux ans après la naissance de Josh, Patrick fit son entrée dans notre famille. Il fut un enfant merveilleux, jamais on ne l'entendait sauf pour le nécessaire. Une vraie perle, mais c'est peut-être qu'on ne l'entendait juste pas, les deux plus vieux sont de vrais démons. Je me sens un peu mal de penser ça, mais c'est loin tout ça maintenant. Et la journée que Paul a eu 31 ans, Samantha, le petit ange à son papa, a pointé le bout de son nez. J'adore ma fille, ne jugez pas ce que je vais dire, mais, je croyais que mes deux plus vieux avaient été des bébés demandant. Et bien nous avons été servis avec Samantha. Pour vous dire, quand elle a eu un an, Paul s'est fait faire une *vasectomie **(N/B: C'est quoi la vasectomie?)**_**(Explication à la fin)**_. Il a dit que quatre était assez. Je crois que les nuits sans sexe l'ont poussé à se faire opérer. On va dire les vrais choses, trois de nos enfants on passé la moité de leur première année de vie à pleurer toutes les nuits.

Sam a enfin épousé sa belle Émily six mois après mon union avec Paul. Ce fut un très beau mariage sur la plage. Sam a cessé de phaser en même temps que Paul. Émily était enceinte de jumeaux qu'ils ont nommé William et Chad. Pour des raisons de complications lors de son accouchement, Émily n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants. William a eu deux fils et Chad une seule fille. Sam et Émily ont profité de leur petits-enfants, trois garçons et deux filles. Les deux sont décédés l'an dernier dans un accident de voiture causé par un chauffard ivre. **(N/B: Sam et Emily morts? Ça fait mal)**

Embry a épousé Sophie quelques années après le mariage de Sam. Il a cessé de phaser dans la même année car Sophie attendait des jumelles. Marianne et Barbara ont fait leur entrée dans ce monde sur le plancher de leur cuisine. Embry est arrivé du travail et il a trouvé sa femme accouchant seule. C'est lui, avec l'aide du répartiteur du 911 qui a aidé sa femme. Je pensais que ça allait les décourager, mais non, trois ans plus tard, le couple annonce fièrement qu'ils vont avoir des jumeaux. Samuel et Carl. J'ai bien rigolé, qui pense à nommer son fils Carl quand son nom de famille est Call. **(N/B: Bah ça, c'est clair que ça ne le fait pas torp. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Carl Call. »)** Enfin bref, l'année suivante la famille Call accueilli les derniers membres de leur famille, Marie et Daniel. Sophie n'a pas attendu qu'Embry se fasse opérer, elle a pris les choses en main, elle s'est fait *ligaturer. (**N/B: Ce qui signifie qu'elle s'empêche d'avoir d'autres enfants?)**_**(Explication à la fin)**_ Embry et Sophie vivent encore, ils ont déménagé en Arizona, nous avons de leurs nouvelles régulièrement mais ne les avons pas vus depuis un bon 20 ans. Ils ont six petits-enfants, trois filles et trois garçons et un arrière-petit-fils. Faut dire qu'à notre âge, ce n'est pas aussi facile de voyager.

Jacob et Nessie ne se sont jamais mariés et n'ont pas eu d'enfant, de façon naturelle je veux dire. Nessie a eu un cancer de l'utérus. Les médecins lui ont tout enlevé, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés d'adopter une magnifique petite fille, Sarah, qui leur a donné cinq petits-enfants. Au décès de Billy, Jacob a pris la place de chef de la tribu, il a fait de grandes choses pour améliorer la vie sur la réserve. Je ne me souviens plus exactement quand il a cessé de phaser, il fut le dernier. Etant l'alpha, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser des loups sans "maître" comme il disait.

Quil était tout un phénomène, il ne s'est jamais fixé. Il tombait amoureux toutes les deux semaines. Il s'est marié quatre fois et a eu quatre enfants, un par mariage. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de bien connaitre ses épouses, il faut dire qu'il ne restait jamais marié bien longtemps. Grand-père Quil a assisté à deux des quatre mariages. Quil nous a quittés il y a 30 ans. Il n'en pouvait plus, il croulait sous les dettes dues à sa consommation de drogue. Je lui ai toujours dit que ça allait finir par le tuer, je me suis trompée. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Dans la lettre qu'il a laissée, il nous dit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il était et a toujours été amoureux d'un gars qu'il a rencontré pendant l'adolescence et quand il a phasé, il n'a pas osé dévoiler ses sentiments. Pauvre Quil, vivre avec un tel secret pendant tant d'années. **(N/B: Merde alors! Vraiment pas de chance. Mais j'imagine pour les enfants, ça a dû leur faire un choc d'apprendre ça.)**_**(N/A: À vrai dire, je n'ai pas pensée aux enfants... désolée)**_

Jared a cessé de phaser en même temps que Sam et Paul, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre ses deux frères. Il a épousé Kim quelques années plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient se marier mais Kim est tombée enceinte donc, selon les convenances... Enfin bref, ils ont eu quatre enfants, deux garçons et deux filles. Leur plus vieux, Jack, est marié avec ma Samantha, et mon deuxième, Josh, a épousé Josiane, leur deuxième enfant. Ensuite, ils ont eu John et Justine. Il m'ont toujours fait rire avec les prénoms de leurs enfants, ils ont tous les même initiales que leur père. J.M. Ils sont toujours vivant et heureux. On se côtoie régulièrement.

Seth a cessé de phaser 10 ans après moi, il a fait des études et il est devenu policier à Forks, il fut tué en service. **(N/B: je l'aimais bien. Qui l'a tué que je le venge?)**_**(Euh, moi... Je viens de le faire ! mdr)**_

Collin et Brady ont cessé de phaser en même temps que Seth. Les deux ont beaucoup souffert quand Seth est décédé, tous les trois étaient inséparables. Collin et Brady ont épousé deux sœurs, ils ont chacun deux enfants et vivent juste à l'extérieur de la réserve. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de contact avec eux.

Leah pour sa part nous a quittés quelques mois après le mariage de Sam et Émily, pour s'installer dans un petit village au Québec, Canada. Elle venait deux fois par année et quand Seth est décédé elle a cessée de venir. Nous avons appris qu'elle s'est mariée et a eu quelques enfants, elle serait toujours vivante selon les dernières rumeurs.

Le dernier et non le moindre, mon oncle Charlie. Durant toute sa vie il n'a pas voulu parler à Kristen. Il n'a pas répondu à ses lettres, ni à ses appels. Un jour, il m'a demandé de rejoindre sa fille, qu'il aimerait lui parler. Il lui a dit qu'il s'excusait de son comportement et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas le choix qu'elle a fait mais que maintenant, il le respectait. Ce fut la dernière fois que Charlie a parlé à sa fille. Il est décédé de vieillesse peu de temps après son appel. Kristen a assisté à l'enterrement et m'a remerciée d'avoir veillé sur son père. Je n'ai rien dit et ne lui ai jamais reparlé.

Je sens Paul bougé, il est réveillé. Je me tourne avec difficulté pour lui faire face et je lui souris tendrement.

**- Bon matin, mon vieux.** Lui dis-je.

**- Bon matin, bébé.** Il n'a jamais cessé de m'appeler comme ça, peu importe mon âge.

**- Il va falloir se lever, les enfants vont arriver.** Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

**- Je sais. Est-ce qu'ils vont tous venir ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Oui.** Répondis-je en souriant tendrement.

Nous passons la journée avec nos quatre enfants et leur conjoint, nos onze petits-enfants et nos trois arrières-petits-enfants. Assise dans ma chaise berçante, je regarde tout ce petit monde évoluer autour de moi et je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli. Je caresse du bout de mes vieux doigts le bracelet que j'ai reçu de Nana, le jour de mon mariage et je me demande si elle est fière de moi. Je regarde mes enfants, chacun d'eux. Chaque geste qu'il font, parole qu'ils disent me rappelle leur père dans ses plus jeunes années. Jason, qui a maintenant 55 ans, embrasse toujours son épouse à chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui. Paul fait encore la même chose, même si on est rendu à 80 ans. Josh, qui a 53ans et un seul enfant, aucun petit-enfant, passe une main sur sa nuque avant de répondre à quelque chose qui l'embarrasse. Ça par contre Paul ne le fait plus, ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut plus, c'est qu'il n'a plus rien pour l'embarrasser. C'est ce qu'il dit. Patrick, âgé maintenant de 51 ans, deux enfants et une petite-fille, ne reste pas en place. Il faut toujours qu'il bouge. Je sais par expérience que ça lui passera, s'il fait comme son père, il en a pour quelques années encore. Ma dernière et seule fille, Samantha, 49 ans, elle a eu cinq enfants, un petit-fils et une petite-fille en route. Elle est un parfait mélange de nous deux, elle a le tempérament de son père mais sait se contrôler comme sa mère. Elle est toujours souriante et je dois l'admettre elle ne prend pas grand chose au sérieux.

Mon Paul, qui est assis près de moi, il a l'air plus fatigué ces derniers jours. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose, je n'insiste pas, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il me parlera quand il sera prêt. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre doucement. Il me sourit tendrement. Peu après le repas, les enfants et leurs familles sont enfin partis. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimes pas, c'est juste qu'à mon âge, je me fatigue plus vite. Surtout quand il y a autant de monde.

Je m'assois sur le sofa et Paul vient me rejoindre. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il met sa tête sur la mienne.

**- Comment vas-tu ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- Fatigué.** Me répond-t-il.** Toi ?**

**- Épuisée.** Dis-je.

Paul se lève avec difficulté et m'aide à me lever, nous allons dans notre chambre, mettons nos pyjamas, et oui, terminé de dormir nus, et nous nous couchons. Il m'attire à lui et passe un bras autour de mes hanches, je dépose ma tête sur sa poitrine, il caresse un de mes bras avec sa main libre, mon bras est enroul autour de sa taille. J'aime cette position, je peux sentir sa merveilleuse odeur. Il embrasse mes cheveux.

**- Je t'ai aimée à la seconde où mes yeux ont rencontré les tiens. Et cet amour n'a jamais cessé de grandir.** Murmure-t-il.

**- Tout comme moi. Je t'aime, mon Paul.** Lui dis-je.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.** Me dit-il avant de me laisser bercer dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

**POV Paul.**

Je regarde ma magnifique épouse des 60 dernières années dormir dans mes bras. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose mais cette fois-ci je ne lui dirai pas, je ne peux pas. Ça va l'anéantir, la rendre malheureuse et je ne pourrai supporter de la voir ainsi.

**- Pis Paul, lui as-tu dis ?**

**- Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'en suis pas capable. **Répondis-je durement.

**- Elle le saura bien assez vite, tu sais.**

**- Je sais. **Je ne veux pas discuter.

**- Mais...**

**- Y a pas de mais. **Pas cette fois-ci.

**- As-tu parlé avec tes enfants ?**

**- Oui. Je leur ai dit l'important. **Quoi dire quand on a encore tellement de chose à dire?

J'ai parlé avec chacun de mes enfants, petits-enfants. Je leur ai dit à quel point j'étais fier d'eux et que je les aimais. Aucun d'eux n'a posé de questions, sûrement pensant que je devenais plus sénile avec l'âge.

**- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Paul ?**

**- Je ne fais rien.** Rouspétai-je.

**- Pourquoi résistes-tu ?**

**- Encore quelque minutes,** suppliai-je.

**- C'est quand tu es prêt. Nous allons t'attendre. **

Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'avant de mourir, les êtres qui nous sont chers et qui sont disparus viennent nous voir pour nous amener avec eux. Je n'y ai jamais cru, jusqu'à maintenant. Ça fait une semaine que Sam, Quil, et Seth sont avec moi, tout le temps. Même Charlie est venu me voir. Je sais qu'ils attendent après moi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser ma belle Bella, mon bébé, ma douce moitié. Je sais qu'elle saura se débrouiller sans moi, c'est moi qui a peur d'être sans elle, et ce, même dans l'autre monde.

**- Je ne veux pas, les gars. Revenez une autre fois.** Dis-je bourru.

**- Il est trop tard maintenant, Paul. C'est l'heure. Nous t'avons laissé assez de temps.**

**- Non. Je lui ai promis que je ne la laisserai pas.** Sam me donne un signe de tête.

Ils disparaissent tous, me laissant seul, je resserre mon emprise sur Bella et murmure dans ses cheveux blancs que je l'aime et je lui demande de me pardonner. Sam, debout devant moi, me tend la main et je la prends. Je regarde ma belle dormir dans mes bras et je quitte ce monde avec Sam.

* * *

**POV Extérieur (une semaine plus tard)**

L'église est pleine de gens, tous venus saluer et rendre un dernier hommage à l'homme bourru et la femme marquée, comme disaient les jeunes. Personne n'a jamais douté de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont toujours été unis et ce même dans la mort. Et oui, Paul a tenu sa promesse, il n'a pas laissé son épouse seul trop longtemps. Dès qu'il a accepté sa propre mort, Bella est décédée elle aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la tête sur le torse de Paul, un bras autour de sa taille. Paul avait le nez dans les cheveux de Bella et un bras sous elle, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le bras de Bella. Ils furent trouvés par Jacob, qui s'inquiétait car ils étaient en retard à un rendez-vous.

Ce que les gens ne voient pas est deux personnes, marchant entre eux. Un homme et une femme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Ils s'arrêtent devant Jason, Josh, Patrick et Samantha Meraz. La femme embrasse la tête de chaque personne et caresse leurs joues. Les enfants Meraz touchent leurs joues. L'homme embrasse chaque front et donne une petite tape sur le bras des enfants Meraz. Les quatre se regardent et se sourient tristement. Ils ont tous senti une présence. Ils ont tous senti leurs derniers gestes d'amour, ceux qu'ils ont toujours connu, ceux qui venaient de leurs parents.

Bella va serrer Jacob et Embry dans ses bras. Paul lui, leur donne une claque dans le dos. Les deux hommes ferment les yeux, profitant des marques d'affections de leurs amis disparus. Embry chuchote à sa sœur qu'il l'aime. Ensuite le couple se déplace vers les derniers membres de la meute, Jared a un visage de marbre, Paul connait si bien son ami, qu'il sait que c'est sa façon de retenir ses émotions. Paul le serre dans ses bras, de façon viril, on voit le corps de Jared se détendre. Bella l'embrasse sur la joue et fait de même avec Kim.

Quand Jason, Josh, Patrick et Samantha sont sortis de l'église, ils se sont rendus sur la plage, First Beach, où Jacob, Embry, Jared, Collin et Brady les ont rejoints. Ils ont discuté des disparus, Jared a demandé si quelqu'un se souvient de la chanson que Bella chantait une fois par année depuis 50 ans. Les enfants Meraz sourient aux personnes âgés qu'ils aiment et considèrent comme des membres de la famille. Jason commence à chanter, Josh, Patrick et Samantha le rejoignent à la deuxième phrase. Les quatre enfants chantent la chanson On va s'aimer encore de Vincent Vallière.

La voix des chanteurs a cassé à plusieurs reprises au cours de la chanson, se rendant compte que cette chanson était vrai pour la vie de leurs parents. Toutes les personnes sur la plage ressentent tous une douce brise chaude venant de la mer les entourer. Cette brise sent les fraises et le chocolat, les vieux loups connaissent très bien ces deux odeurs. C'est la dernière fois que Paul et Bella ont pu manifester leur présence aux gens qu'ils aiment.

Embry vivra environ cinq ans, il reviendra à La Push pour son dernier repos. Sophie l'accompagnera, elle aussi pour son dernier repos. Ils moururent ensemble. Jared et Kim n'ont pas terminé l'année, ils sont décédés dans leur sommeil, comme l'ont fait Paul et Bella. Jacob vivra encore une dizaine d'années avant de succomber à une crise cardiaque, Nessie décèdera le lendemain. Comme personne ne porte le nom de Black, Jacob a laissé dans son testament que ce soit un Uley qui prenne sa place de chef. Personne ne comprend son geste, personne sauf les deux derniers membres de la meute qui savent à quel point Samuel Uley fut un bon alpha, malgré ses frasques en ce qui concerne Bella.

**- Il reste Collin et Brady.** Dit Jacob.

**- Ils en ont encore pour quelques années.** Dit Sam avec un petit sourire. **On va sauter des falaises? **Demande-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

*Vasectomie : Opération que subit un homme pour ne plus avoir d'enfant.

*Ligature : Opération que subit une femme pour ne plus avoir d'enfant.

**N/B: Et voilà, c'est la fin! Jolie fin, même si elle est triste au fond avec la mort des personnages que nous avons côtoyé pendant plusieurs semaines. Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.**

**N/A : Je serai de retour dans quelques jours pour une note de fin, répondre aux anonymes si il y en a. Je vais vous avouer que j'ai eu le coeur gros en écrivant ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et la fic. Un gros merci à vous toutes et à bientôt.**

**Debby/Bibi**


	14. Note de fin

Je sais, je sais, j'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de note d'auteur et je n'ai pas vraiment menti. Je me dis que comme la fic est terminée, ça ne dérangerait pas vraiment.

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Leithi :** Vraiment contente que tu ais aimé la fiction. J'ai essayé de faire différent et je crois avoir réussi. J'ai aussi pleuré en l'écrivant! Je fais la même chose que toi, donc je comprends très bien. J'adore aussi Paul et Alex Meraz. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié.

**Titine :** C'est la réation que je voulais provoquer lol. Merci de nous avoir suivi. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié.

**twilight-et-the-vampire :** Merci pour ton soutient et merci pour ta review.

**charlene :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la fin. Perso, j'ai versée des larmes en l'écrivant lol. Merci pour ta review et ton soutient.

**cathy : **Je voulais faire différent et je crois avoir réussi. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié.

Je veux remercier les lecteurs et lectrices pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, malgré que les chapitres étaient courts. Je tiens à remercier: lea228 – Galswinthe – Hedwige McCarthy – moonlightdiary – Mrs Esmee Cullen – xalexeex25 – oliveronica cullen massen – Warriors WereWolves – hp-drago – lisou – Cinecyn – Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku – Ptitoon – Charlene – Axelle – Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M – christal83 – Tess – Grazie – yaoi-chan-poowa – Titine – Anne – Shirosaki-Yuki – kirei13 – wesker101 – jaliscote – modigou29 – Ilovethat – Lisa1905 – Mimi – yinbuffy – IshaLane – Scribitur Ad Narrandum – bellapaul – kikimica – aryaueda – Joanna – odyssea-fic – twilight-et-the-vampire – cathy – Leithi – – yachiru-chan92

Si j'oublie quelqu'un, j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Cette fic a reçu +/- 180 reviews avec celle de facebook, 110 alertes diverses. _Histoire d'une louve_ comporte12 chapitres et 41 588 mots au total. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, c'est motivant et donne envie de poursuivre l'écriture.

Et la dernière et non la moindre, ma bêta, ma relectrice, ma p'tite sœur de cœur que j'adore, ma belle marmotte38. Sans elle il y aurait eu mille fois plus de fautes et vous auriez eu les maux de tête qu'elle a eu à me relire et me corriger. Elle a fait un travail formidable et exceptionnel. J'aimerais qu'on lui fasse une ovation debout pour son dévouement. Elle avait d'autres projets avec d'autres auteures, sans parler de ses projets personnels et elle a quand même pris du temps pour moi. MERCI ma belle, je te suis reconnaissante au-delà des mots.

Un petit mot pour vous dire que ma prochaine fic est en cours d'écriture et que ce sera une Bella/Jasper (Jella), tous humains (AH). C'est une demande de ma p'tite sœur et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, surtout pas après avoir corrigé « Histoire d'une louve ». Je ne sais pas quand la fic sera postée, je le ferai quand l'écriture sera terminée et la correction presque terminée, donc ne me demandez pas de date je ne peux vous en donner. Une chose que je peux vous dire, il me reste que l'épilogue à écrire. Pour ceux et celles qui le désirent, je peux vous envoyer un message ou vous pouvez joindre mon groupe sur facebook, (chercher Bibi017 pour le groupe) ou nous rejoindre sur ma page facebook, (chercher Bilodeau Debbie) ou faire une recherche par l'adresse qui est bibi017 (arobas) hotmail . ca(enlevé les espaces et parenthèses). Pour la prochaine fic,qui n'a pas encore de titre, je me suis donnée comme but d'avoir un minimum de 5 000 mots par chapitre, donc ils seront plus longs que dans la fic que vous venez de lire.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes encore une fois de nous avoir suivies, de nous avoir laissé des reviews, nous avoir encouragées, de nous avoir soutenues et surtout merci à vous qui avez été des fidèles du premier au dernier mot.

À la prochaine, mes poules et mes poulets.

Amicalement

Bibi017/Debby.

À toi marmotte38...

_N/B (dernière pour cette fiction): C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait, Bibi017. J'ai regardé les avantages que j'avais: avoir les chapitres à l'avance, te faire modifier certains détails et en plus tu m'as transmis tes reviews et j'ai donc pu participer aux remerciements. Merci à chacune d'entre vous de vous être lancées dans la lecture de cette fiction avec un couple qui change de l'ordinaire. Et à ce que j'ai pu lire, vous ne le regrettez pas, ce qui est cool._

_Le Jella qui arrivera quand on aura fini la correction sera super bien, avec encore des personnages à fort caractères. Ça va chauffer, vous allez voir. Bon, je ne peux pas vous dire plus sinon je vas me faire taper les doigts. Laissez-vous tenter par son nouveau Jella, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous dis à très vite! _

_Bises de marmotte38._


End file.
